Sleeping Beauty
by ebtwisty9
Summary: It's Sleeping Beauty all over again, but the third faerie gave her gift before the evil one came. Bella is destined to die at age 16. Could Edward save her in time? ExB story
1. My Curse

**(A/N) Hi, this is Cathy and this is (I think, officially) first fanfic. There was one that I had started, but decided to quit because of a very busy schedule and a persistant forgetfulness of my ideas. Anyways, tell me what you think about the first chapter...I'm actually really excited about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its related...stuff. I only own the plot.**

**Additional Disclaimer (added as a result of my negligence and slow-realization) : I didn't realize until later on that my inspiration for this story comes from a want to read Ella Enchanted, but couldn't find the book. I found it later...my brothers had taken it for one thing or another (don't remember now). So, there are Ella Enchanted passages and similarities in this story that, while I was blindly writing, didn't really realize that I was using it. Those passages are not mine, and this story is modeled off of Levine's Ella Enchanted...so I guess I should say I don't particularly own the plot, either...**

* * *

I was cursed, even if I was blessed, from the start of my life. I was bestowed a sweet voice, sweet beauty, and intelligence, but I would forever be in danger – from myself or from anything around me. My balance would one day be the death of me, the evil faerie had said, and that day would be my 16th birthday. The third good faerie had already bestowed her gift – the gift of intelligence – so I could never escape the curse that enveloped my life.

Mother and Father were sad. They had wished to be able to see me grow up, fall in love, marry, and have children, but now they could only see me grow up and fall to my death, some way or another. Before that evil faerie had showed up, they had engaged me to a prince – Prince Edward, I think his name was. He was someone who was as unlikely to wed me as any other man.

Oh! Do forgive me for going ahead of myself. I think that my gift of intelligence was both a blessing and a curse. My mind worked much too quickly for me to keep up with its every thought. My name is Isabella, but no one who truly knows me ever called me that. It was simply too long a word and slowed down my thinking. I prefer to be called Bella. I am the Crowned Princess of Italy, a lovely country.

My Father is named Charlie von Swan, a German name, I know, but that is what it is. My Mother is Renee. She is a very lovely lady, much more graceful than I was at my best. Even with the help of my blessings, she was far more superior to me in many things. Other than me, she had never given Father any children; and I was cursed to die young. I almost pitied my parents.

That is enough about my family, I think.

Anyways, the curse caused me to lead a very precarious way of life. There had never been one day when I went by without a new bruise or scratch or cut or bump or ache somewhere on my body. I fall at the most unfortunate times – when the guards that were supposed to help me stay on my feet lost their attention for a second, when they needed to relieve themselves, when my ladies-in-waiting were on the other side of my bedroom, picking out my dress for the day.

Dresses I liked were short – ones that came to the middle of my calf. It was scandalously short, but any longer, and I double the times I trip and fall each day.

Tomorrow was to be the start of my last year of life. I was turning fifteen. My parents, however, were still convinced that I would be able to escape my impending doom, and invited Prince Edward and his family, the royal family of Austria, to the ball. And here I was in the enormous library, trying to distract myself by doing mathematics – the only thing that could slow my overly-quick brain.

"Bella!" Sophie, one of my ladies-in-waiting, called, "Have you forgotten what day this is?"

"No," I muttered, "of course not."

"Well, you seemed to have forgotten that dinner is to be served one hour early because the Austrian royal family will be arriving one day early for the ball." Leave it to Sophie to bring up everything that I had wanted to forget and succeeded to forget.

"Did you have to remind me?"

"Yes, because dinner is in one hour, the royal family is due in like thirty minutes, and _you are in nothing fit for the greeting!!_"

"Alright, you can dress me up." I sighed. So much for having some calming time. I stood from the very soft chair in the giant palace library, closed my arithmetic book, and followed Sophie through the palace halls into my room; but not before stubbing my toe on the plush carpet. Luck was on my side, as I fell face first into a pile of pillows. Where that came from, I did not know, but I was thankful for it.

After an hour of fussing, more tripping, and more fussing, I was finally presentable. I had to say, though, that my curse came in handy. When Sophie was bringing some powder for my face, which I did not need, I fell, knocked over a bottle of perfume. It flew, with good aim, into the small pot of powder and spilled its contents. Thus, by my perfect timing and aim, I was able to escape the horrid tortures of perfume _and_ powder.

When I was ready, Sophie showed me a mirror, and I took in myself. I was actually pretty. My brown hair was flowing down my back with my tiara set on top, shining splendidly. My naturally pale skin looked darker in the presence of the pale yellow gown I wore. The gown itself was splendid. It was pale yellow with goldenrod flowers embroidered here and there. There was also a sunlight-yellow ribbon belt tied around my waist. I wore very little jewelry and no gloves, for I ruined most of them when I attempt to catch my falls.

Sophie cleared her throat, telling me it is time to go. I had heard the trumpets announcing the arrival of the Austrian family some time ago. Careful and trying not to fall, I began to make my way towards the dinning room.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please. I will update faster if there's more reviews, or not at all if there's none. Please review...**


	2. Dinner

**(A/N) So... here's my second chapter. I will try to update at least a chapter a week. I think my next update would be a little more than a week away, since I have three history projects due, so I will be working on them over this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything like that...I only wish I could write that good**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
With Sophie watching me with the utmost care, I managed to make it down to the dinning room without a fall. Sophie was excited, I know. When I asked her why, she only smiled slyly and shook her head, saying that I would get such a surprise.

The giant double door of the dinning room opened as I stepped close to it. Father and Mother were smiling at me on the other side of the room, as were seven guests whom I presumed to be the Austrian royal family.

When I arrived, Father introduced me to the guests. They were Carlisle von Cullen and his wife, Esme; their son Jasper and his wife Alice; their daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett; and their son Edward. I looked at each one of them as they were introduced. They were the most beautiful people I had ever laid eyes on. I nearly fainted at the amount of beauty radiating from them. They each gave me kind smiles as I curtsied.

Jasper had blonde hair, but he seemed almost as if he was trying to escape. I could not blame him. I despise such occasions with a passion, as my curse over-reacts. His wife had black hair that spiked in all directions and was very beautiful – almost faerie-like. She seemed very excited and was barely able to contain her joy.

Rosalie was the most beautiful. I almost envied her beauty. Her blonde hair reached her waist and her dress accentuated her figure until there was no comparison. Her husband, Emmett, looked to be very strong. His muscles seemed to strain the fabric of his shirt and jacket. Yet, he was still beautiful.

When Edward was introduced, my eyes automatically sought his. If I could live past my sixteenth birthday, he was going to be my husband. His eyes were a strange topaz color that seemed to invite me in. I drowned in them, forgetting my manners. He seemed to stare at me, too. Sophie nudged me in the arm, I snapped out of it, and gave a wobbly curtsy that ended with me loosing my balance.

I braced for the impact, but it never came. Still unsure, I gently opened one eye...and then the other. Two pale arms were holding me, setting me back on my feet. I turned around to see my savior and saw Edward. He gave a crooked smile that made my knees go weak. I would have fallen again if he had not kept his arms around me, supporting my full body weight.

Then, my usually quick mind took in the situation, and I blushed a deep red. He let me go once I seemed to be able to stand myself. I muttered a thank you, still flustered. What a time for the curse to kick in!

Then, dinner started. I was to be seated opposite of Edward. To my left was Mother and Alice was on my right. At first I tried not to stare at the god-like being in front of me, but that did not work very well. I would sneak a peak here and there. Whenever that happened, he would be looking at me with his glorious golden eyes.

After dinner, Father gave me the job of escorting the princes and princesses to their chambers. He handed me a small note saying which guest chambers were ready. I scanned them before leading them out of the dinning room.

The first room on the second floor was Princess Alice and Prince Jasper's. Jasper was dragged into their room almost unceremoniously by an over-excited Alice. Just as I was about to leave, I heard Alice squeal in delight. The room door opened and I was pulled into a choking hug by Alice, who immediately apologized. The rest of her family rolled their eyes. I somehow managed to prevent myself from falling by hanging on to Alice. Then, as sudden as she had came, she went back inside, closing the door behind her.

A corridor and a room from Princess Alice and Prince Jasper's room was Princess Rosalie and Prince Emmett's room. Needless to say, Rosalie did not screech and bombard me with an out-of-place crushing hug. She did, however, thank me for the nice room. The door was shut once again.

I was alone with Edward. I looked at my small note and was barely able to stifle my gasp. Prince Edward's room was right next to mine. There were only three bathrooms in the second floor of this wing of the palace. Alice and Jasper have their own, as does Rosalie and Emmett. I, however, _had_ my own bathroom, but now I was to share it with Prince Edward. I wondered how that would work out. _Why did they have to live in this wing? More importantly, why did _he_ have to live in this wing?_

I sighed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward staring at me with open curiosity. I returned the stare, caught in the depths of the golden orbs.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a voice that was more melodic than music.

"Yes, I suppose so," I replied with a sigh.

"What ails you?"

"Nothing, but thank you for caring." I winced at how awkward that sounded.

After rounding another corridor, we arrived at his room.

"I am sorry, but it seems like we would have to share a bathroom." I paused, unsure of what else to say. "I could request you another room if you wish…" I trailed off, not really sure I wanted him to be far. For some reason, it seemed that I was already dependent on his presence even if I did not know him.

"No, no, that is quite alright with me. However, I would move if it bothers you so," he replied, smiling a crooked smile that I had already grown to love.

"That is alright with me, too. I will see you later, then," I said, hoping that the little shriek of joy that my heart was giving could not be heard through my voice. Nevertheless, I was very uncomfortable with sharing a bathroom, not that I ever really used it. Mind me, I did take baths, but I liked to do that in the big bathroom located in the central wing. That place was forever warm and, apparently, forever mine. No one ever went there except me. Alas, I am rambling.

He smiled. "Good night to you, Princess Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected automatically.

"Bella, then. Good night to you, Bella." He chuckled to himself. My over-worked brain was already falling in love with all of him, as unlikely as it seemed.

As I walked next door, into my own room, I pondered on the events of the day. Edward, with his untidy bronze hair, was very beautiful and very much a gentleman in his gait and speech. He seemed very kind-hearted. The most important thing was, I was already falling in love with him – the man whom I cannot marry because of my curse.

Suddenly, I felt stabbing pain at my knees, startling me out of my reverie. I had tripped on a pillow and the stabbing pain was from my bare knees meeting the uncarpeted floor of my bedroom. It was then that I really started to despise my curse.

* * *

**Review, please, and tell me what you think. I tried to put in some descriptions about the Cullens, but I didn't want to flood the chapter with descriptions. Anyways, please review. The more reviews, the faster I update.**


	3. In the Garden

**(A/N) Well, here's the third chapter. Strangely, I have not much to say. Oh yes, the song in this chapter is from Homeward Bound by Marta Keen. It's one of my favorites...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, although I wish upon a star everyday that I did...lol

* * *

Chapter 3 **

I woke up very early the next morning. The sun had barely risen, but the birds chirping outside of my window was enough to signify the start of another day.

Sophie must have came into the room to undress me, as I had no memories of falling asleep at all. The day was still young. Despite my inability to be balanced, I decided to take a morning stroll through the gardens. I was not due to die until a year from today. The worst I could get would be a bruise or a cut.

Making my way down to the gardens proved to be easier than I had thought. My luck held. I had not tripped once.

The gardens were a very special place for me. I had tried my hardest not to be disobedient, but the gardens always held an irresistible attraction for me. The patches of freesia and jasmine and buttercups always took my breath away with their amazing scents and sights. I was forever forbidden to see the roses, although my window was located near a rose patch.

I nodded my head to Billy, the head gardener. He and his son, Jacob, had kept my frequent morning visits to the garden secret for way too long a time. They tried to make the garden safe for me, setting certain rules that I had to obey for this to last. No need to say, no visiting the roses was the number one rule.

"Good day to thee, Princess," Billy greeted as he passed, tipping his hat. "The jasmines are in their prime. They smells mighty good in their patch today."

"Thank you," I replied, before continuing on my way.

I sat down on a bench in the middle of the jasmine bushes, letting the sweet scents wash over me. Without warning, my curse broke through my thoughts.

I thought about all the wonderful things girls my age could have done, but I was forbidden. Horseback riding, one of my dreams, could never be. Visiting other countries or manors could never be. I had never left the palace. It was forbidden because of the number of ways I could hurt myself. Mother always worried that I would die before my sixteenth birthday if I left the palace, tripped, and there was no doctor near by to treat me.

I began to sing.

_In the quiet, misty morning, when the moon has gone to bed,_  
_When the sparrows stop their singing, when the sky is clear and red,_  
_When the summer's past its gleaming, when the corn is past its prime,_  
_When adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound again._

I wished I could be free to adventure, to see the world, and then be welcomed back home. I wished I could have the chance to tell my children about the adventures I had.

_Bind me not to the pasture; Chain me not to the plow;_  
_Set me free to find my calling, and I'll return to you somehow.._

I wished that I was free from my curse...that I was free from this palace that I've lived in all of my life. I know I will return, but just being free would be such a gift.

_If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return._  
_To your thoughts I'll soon be list'ning, and in the road I'll stop and turn._  
_Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end._  
_And the path I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again._

As I was singing, I heard a beautiful tenor voice striking a counter-melody against mine. Our voices matched perfectly. Startled, I stopped my song. I saw Prince Edward approaching with a crooked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," he said. "Do you really want to be free and see the world until the day you tire? Do you really wish to adventure?"

* * *

**This is a short chapter, and I'm sorry for the half-cliffhanger at the end.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Review! Constructive criticisms are always welcome. So, if you want to tell me it stinks (which I know it probably does), please tell me why so maybe I could improve. Review! **


	4. Getting Ready

**(A/N) Hi. Thanks for the reviews. I'm feeling nice and a little bored. I was going to update this tomorrow, but I had a break today because my English teacher canceled class so I had not much to do. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon...I wish I did, but I don't, so don't assume that I did because I didn't...did I confuse you yet? lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

I stared into his eyes, feeling a calm spread throughout me. I nodded slowly, almost unsure of how to respond. "Yes. Yes. It would be such a joy to adventure, to see something else besides this secluded world that I live in." I shook my head. "But that cannot be in this lifetime. Nothing would happen."

I briefly wondered if he knew of my curse and my death sentence. That thought was fleeting. As I continued to stare into those beautiful golden eyes, I saw many emotions play there. Pain and sympathy were the most prominent. Then, there was an underlying guilt and sadness. Reluctantly, I broke contact with those orbs and sighed, no longer wanting to think about my soon-to-come death.

As if sensing my wish to change the subject, he said, "Now, what would bring a princess to the garden at this time in the morning?"

"I don't know," I mocked. "Maybe a breath of fresh air or a want for mischief. Or, even better, a chance to see if there's some beautiful princes happening to be touring the gardens, too."

He chuckled, a most wonderful sound, and I felt a blush coming to my cheeks. I do not often mock people. In fact, I do not recall any time in my life when I was so free with myself.

"Yes, the last reason would be good," he replied, sounding very amused. "Did you ever think that maybe some of the princes would want to see if there are any gorgeous princesses wandering about the gardens, too?"

"No, I had no idea!" I giggled, feeling very pleased with myself. "I thought the princes were here because they wanted to release some…I don't know…cows to annoy the princesses!"

I looked into his eyes. Without warning, we were laughing so hard that we were leaning on each other for support and gasping for air.

After catching our breaths, Edward stood up, offering me a hand, which I took. His touch was cold, yet comforting, but he released me as soon as I was on my feet. "May I escort the Princess back to her castle?"

I giggled. "Yes, you may." I do not recall ever being as carefree as when I was with Prince Edward in the garden. I decided that I might as well enjoy all the time that I spend with him now. They may be the only time I will ever be so lighthearted.

When we arrived in my wing of the palace, a flustered Sophie immediately appeared out of nowhere. "Dear God! Princess, never go off like that. Do you know what day it is? Do you know how worried the Queen and the other ladies-in-waiting are?" She then noticed that Prince Edward was at my side. She nodded a quick greeting before resuming scanning me over for any injuries I may have sustained. Seeing none, she visibly relaxed. I was almost very proud of myself. I had not yet fallen today although I would have, three times, if Prince Edward was not there to catch me on the way back from the gardens.

Without any warning, Sophie dragged me unceremoniously away from Prince Edward, down the corridor, and into my room. Mother ordered the ladies-in-waiting about, some to gather this herb, some to mend this part of this dress, some to bring tubs of water to the bathroom in the central wing.

While everyone was busy with their orders, I made my way to the bed and got out of the light summer dress that I had put on this morning and stepped into the robe that was laid out for me, careful not to get anything tangled around my feet.

Minutes later, Mother and Sophie pulled and dragged me away to the big bathroom in the central wing where way too much bathroom supplies were laid out. Sophie undressed me carefully as I stepped into the steaming water. Several ladies-in-waiting sprinkled fresh rose petals into my bath while others began to wash my hair with my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo and scrub my arms and back with powdered jasmine soap.

When they deemed me clean enough, I was handed a towel and then dressed myself in a plain laced dressing gown. Mother handed me a robe for decency before half carrying, half dragging me back to my room. There, I waited patiently for three hours as the ladies-in-waiting and Sophie tugged on my hair, trying to make me look my best.

Then came the worst part: make-up. Sophie was in charge, and I do not think there would be anyone who could apply make-up longer than she. One and a half hours of powdering my already pale complexion, reddening my naturally red lips, and using some of the most expensive French eye shadow on me, she considered me "adequate enough for now."

By now, lunch was served. The food was served in my room, since most of the cooks and maids were too busy preparing for tonight's ball to serve a proper lunch. It was exquisite, nonetheless. Fresh peaches and stewed rice were such a delicacy, even if their names sound very plain.

When lunch was cleared, I was given one hour of relaxation time during which the only thing I could possibly do is read. And read I did. I fished out a book titled "1001 Arabian Nights" and began to read.

All too soon, my book was taken out of my hands when my break was over. I was submitted to another hour of jewelry-fixing and shoe-picking before I was finally shown to my dress.

No need to say, my dress was magnificent. It was icy-blue with pale yellow flowers embroidered near the hems. The dress was in two layers. The outer layer parted to reveal a midnight-blue underskirt. The pale yellow belt was tied into a small, yet delicate bow at the small of my back. The straps were thick, yet slightly off the shoulders. I was thankful that it does not have any gems embedded within. It must be about ten pounds of fabric already.

Sophie tightened my midnight blue corset before helping me into the dress. I was also thankful that I only had to wear three layers of petticoats instead of the usual ten. When she was done, Mother came in, bringing a floor-length mirror with her. I looked into it and I almost fell.

The girl in the mirror was pale, yet not the sickly pale that I tend to look like without proper make-up. Her brown hair was curled and put half up, half down. A beautiful sapphire tiara was set in her hair to signify her status. Small curls framed her face, heightening her full, red, lips and dark brown eyes. Small sapphire earrings hung from her ears and a necklace with a periwinkle-shaped sapphire pendant hung delicately from her neck.

Her dress matched the blue theme. The corset matched the dress perfectly, and the straps revealed a bust that made her look more…alluring. There was no other word to describe it: she was beautiful. I gasped. I was beautiful.

Sophie led me to my shoes: they seemed to be made from blue-tinted glass, yet they bend and do not break. They heels were not high – only one inch tall, just enough to boost my height without causing a hazard.

I was dressed just in time. The bell rung to signify that the guests were arriving for my birthday. I was finally fifteen.

* * *

**Review! Comments, thoughts, feelings, random chatter, spelling errors...anything...please review... more reviews means faster updates...Review!**


	5. I have to Sing!

**(A/N) I'm very nervous right now. I'm not very good at writting the most important scenes, since I usually have several different versions and I'm usually pretty split at which version I really wanted to write down. Well, here's half of the ball, since I can't fit the entire ball into one chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The ball was really glamorous. For just one and a half days of decorating time, the maids and servants had done an excellent job. Pink streamers hung from the ceilings everywhere. Yellow bows were placed almost randomly around the palace. Lanterns and torches were given a special coloring so that they shed multiple-colored lights.

The hallways held a certain charm to it that was delightful. The carpeted floor was sprinkled with small colored confetti that sparkled in the light.

The ballroom was, by far, the best, although I could not dance. The last time I tried, I knocked over several noble ladies, even though I was far smaller than they, and, according to the royal physician, had obtained a fractured arm. I never dared to dance again.

As I walked down the central staircase, I saw that many guests were already assembled in the reception hall. I smiled as Sophie guided me down the steps carefully. I saw Prince Edward in a black suit, which contrasted with his pale skin, making him look more like a god than a prince. I also saw many of the noblewomen looking at him with interest. He, however, was staring at me, his mouth slightly open in what seemed like shock. I smiled at him, I knew it was shy. To think that he was really interested in me was unthinkable. I, plain and cursed, could never compare to the other ladies in attendance. Yet, I could hope that he liked me, could I not?

Father and Mother introduced me to the assembly. I curtsied deeply, surprising myself with the perfect balance. I nodded at each "Happy Birthday" I received and watched the pile of presents grow.

Finally, I was free to wander about. I found a chair partially hidden from most guests while still giving me a good view of the ball. I had learned to hide myself from any person who sought for a dance with me. I cannot dance, but that does not mean I do not like to watch them dance.

I laughed as a few very young ladies tried to dance with inexperienced noblemen in a very fast waltz. I was very amused when one particular couple seemed to loose their balance, tripping on each other's toes, I guessed, and went careening into other couples. Some other couples were older; they were quite boring to watch. Still others danced like stars, their feet barely touching the ground. Emmett and Rosalie, for example, seemed to fly around the dance floor, performing daring moves – a dip, a toss-up, a twirl. Their skills took my breath away.

The musicians changed their song to a slow Sarabonde. I was so into the dancing that I did not notice someone approaching me.

"May I ask for a dance?" a velvet voice asked. My heart skipped a beat. Dance? Now? Why does that voice sound so familiar?

I turned my head to see Prince Edward standing beside me, watching my reply. "Um…" I stuttered. I can't dance, but that doesn't mean that I never wanted to. "I cannot dance?" My voice was shaky, and I mentally slapped myself.

Edward looked at me, puzzled. He leaned his head in a little closer. "Please?" he whispered. That was when his scent hit me – his wonderful scent that smelled indescribably addicting. My head was dizzy as I felt heat rush into my cheeks.

"I still can't dance," I muttered with difficulty. "I trip and knock over people."

Slowly, he leaned in more until our noses were almost touching. My breathing hitched. "It all goes to the leading. I promise you won't trip." I made the mistake of looking into his golden eyes. They were deep golden pools that seemed to know all of my secrets. Not thinking, I nodded, knowing somehow that I will regret this later.

His eyes brightened with joy for a second. He pulled me out onto the dance floor. The musicians were playing a stately courant. He put his right hand on the small of my back and held my right hand with his left. At his touch, I felt a small shiver run down my back.

And then, we were off.

He led me around the dance floor with an unmatched grace. His eyes seemed to brighten with the joy and ease. We twirled and glided across the dance floor. To my surprise, I did not fall. My feet were not the least bit tangled to each other – I did not even misstep! My skirts rustled as I twirled through several partners before coming back to Edward.

As the music continued, he became a little more daring – a dip here, a drop there, a whisk and a swivel. The dance floor gradually cleared until we were the only couple. When the musicians stopped, he surprised me with a deep dip. I was breathing heavily from the exercise, as was he. All of the audience clapped loudly. I was pulled into his chest, feeling more peaceful than I had. He whispered in my ear, "Whatever happened to 'I can't dance'?"

I smiled. "I don't know. I guess I must've left it on the chair."

He looked like he was about to say something when someone shouted out, "What are you waiting for, boy? Kiss her!" My eyes widened. Was it proper? It was not long before the entire audience began giving encouragement.

He looked into my eyes, my breathing nearly stopped. "Well, no help for it," he sighed. Slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips across mine. Time seemed to have stopped. There was more cheering and clapping. I even heard some whistling. However, I was not paying attention to them. I concentrated on how his lips, cold as they were, felt on mine. I almost hungered for more, although I knew it was improper as it was.

The musicians started up again with a fast gigue as we made our way off the dance floor. I wondered how I was able to dance without making a safety hazard of myself. From the admiration on the faces of many, I think I was actually graceful for once. How I accomplished that with my impaired balance, I do not know, but I did.

Mother and Father were waiting for me by the sidelines, their expressions were shocked, proud, almost offended, but the most prominent being happiness and hope. I think they must have thought that this would be proof that the curse would be broken. Now, do not get me wrong. I want the curse to be gone, but I had given up most of my hope.

Mother embraced me in a hug, softly whispering how the guests were acting like street-dancers instead of at a royal ball. Father gave me a grin and a wink, almost as if he knew something I did not. Edward, who was beside me the entire time, bowed deeply to Mother and Father.

"Prince Edward, we congratulate you on your excellent dancing skills. We have never seen anyone able to lead Bella willingly onto the dance floor, but you achieved it, and led her well," Father said with a twinkle in his eye. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he answered with another bow.

"We will be visiting some other guests," Mother said. "Have fun with yourselves!" I successfully suppressed a groan of despair. "Yes, Bella, I have almost forgotten to tell you. You are to sing to the guests later on. You may bring only one person with you, if you so wish." She nodded her head at Edward before joining Father.

* * *

**I don't think this is very well-written, but I don't really know how to make it better. Comments, reviews, please...I'll even add a cherry on top if you do...reviews please. The next half of the ball could be out tomorrow or Friday if I get a lot of reviews, or you might have to wait until the weekend... R&R!!!**


	6. Officially Fifteen

**(A/N) I have to appologize for moving the relationship between Edward and Bella a little too quick. I was all excited for writing some later chapter that I really want to write but I can't because otherwise the story would crash. I'm sorry for trying to hurry some things up so I could get to that part. Also, I know that Edward and Bella are a little out of character. I think that you will see their characteristics change throughout the story, because my perception of the characters change as I write. It's something that just happens and I can't help it.**

**The song in this chapter is called "I am your Angel" originally sung by Celine Dion. I am also sorry for my lack of knowledge in the "pop music" section. This song, I think, fits what I wanted to happen, and I didn't know any song that is better so...yeah. I'll hush now so you can read the story. (P.S. I think this must be my longest chapter yet...the chapter itself is about 1500 words and with my long a/n, it must be like 2000 words already. I wonder if this trend will continue...)**

**Disclaimer: I really envy those people who could think up really crafty disclaimers. I'm out of ideas. I don't own Twilight nor New Moon. I only wish I could create such a creation that will win many creation's emtional creations...whoopiedoo...I think I must like confusing people...lol**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 **

My mind reeled. _I was supposed to **sing**?_ I _never_ had to sing in any of my birthdays, so why do I have to sing in this one?

Oh, yes. Fifteen was considered one of the most important birthdays of a girl's life. After fifteen, she will be considered a full-grown woman, able to marry and everything. Tradition is, the girl must perform _something_ special – usually a talent – to an audience so everyone could enjoy her first…step…into womanhood. I cannot play an instrument, I cannot dance, I am basically forbidden to sew and stitch (so I cannot show a piece of art). I only have my gift – the gift of a wonderful voice, so that leaves singing.

Now…what to sing. That would be a hard one. I certainly do not want to sing a solo, but who could sing a duet with me? What duets do I know? **(A/N: she's thinking what I'm thinking…what should Bella sing? Do I want a duet or a solo? Lol)**.

"You seem awfully quiet after seeing your mother. What is the matter?" a quiet voice asked, startling me.

I just realized that I had somehow made my way to the balcony, away from the ball, though the music could be faintly heard. The night sky was sprinkled with stars, and the moon was shining brightly.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" I shook my head, realizing that I was off into my thoughts again.

"Can you sing?" I asked, not sure of why.

"Not well."

"Will you sing with me?" There was no reply. "Please?" I begged, putting on my best puppy dog eyes. A silly voice in the back of my head told me that I was acting crazy. I rarely asked for anything, but now I am begging.

"Depends…"

"On?" I prompted.

"On what song."

"Oh." The voice in the back of my head almost slapped me, as I realized I did not even know who I was asking to sing with me. His voice was soft and smooth. The first name that came to my head was Edward.

I spun around, only to be greeted by the pair of golden eyes that I am beginning to like. Like, not love. No, love would be…too…soon. I had only seen him for two days, but I'm already trying to deny myself that I am not in denial and I do not love Prince Edward…yet. Wow.

He softly cleared his throat. "I'm still waiting for an answer," he said with a crooked smile.

"Um…I don't know?"

"That's a song I haven't heard of," he said, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "Would you mind singing it once over to me?"

"Yes," I replied, all the while resist sticking my tongue out at him. "As it happens, I do not know that song either, and I was hoping that you knew."

"Well, then, that song is out of question."

"Dear Goodness! Princess! Must you always run away and make everyone worried? The Queen sent me to tell you that your performance will come right after the next waltz, and if you are not ready…you still have to sing anyways." Trust Sophie and her unmatched timing to yell at me now. She was the only "servant" who could yell at me, although she was not much older than me. She curtsied, once, before hurrying off.

"Shall I escort the Princess Bella to the stage?" Edward asked, offering me an elbow.

I gave a nervous smile before snaking my arms into the crook of his elbow, and we were off.

The audience was very quiet as I stood on the stage. The lights were shining brightly, and my heart was wild with nervousness. I was not alone, however. I practically dragged Edward on stage with me.

Somewhere nearby, a piano started playing. It was a song I knew, one of my favorites, actually. Heart stuttering with fear still, I sang.

_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some __climbing__ faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray._

I blushed. My voice cracked a little, but at least the notes were on pitch. Edward seemed to know this song, too. He started singing the second part.

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see..._

His voice made me feel better. I felt calmer inside, and my mouth was not as dry.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

He sang against my melody, creating a harmony that calmed me further. My heart was no longer stuttering with fear. I was practically bursting with joy at the beautiful sound. He sang again.

_I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day_

Now it was my part. I took a look into the audience. People were swaying to the music. Mother and Father were practically beaming at me.

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see..._

I felt a smile coming to the corners of my mouth. Edward was looking at me with wonder and joy and something else I cannot yet place. He was smiling at me.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

By now, the whole audience was swaying. Some were mouthing the words as we sang. Our voices filled the ballroom, in perfect harmony. I think I even saw some tears on Mother's cheeks.

_And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive _

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky

I tried not to dance that much, but the song was too beautiful. Edward was smiling widely at me as he twirled me around, my dress flaring just a little. We were almost acting like those professional performers, if not better than them. When we sang the last chorus together, he surprised me by singing a countermelody instead of a harmony. It only made the music better.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel _

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel.

The song ended. I stared at Edward as he held me, his cool, sweet breath hitting my face lightly. We were both breathing heavily. There was total silence for a moment before the audience burst into applause. There were whistles throughout, but my mind was not paying attention to them. Edward leaned in and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I am your angel," he whispered. I looked into his eyes. He winked.

We turned to the still-clapping-and-whistling audience and bowed, which started up a new round of clapping and whistling that ended only when we left the stage.

I spent the rest of the ball with Edward, but we did not dance. We talked and talked about random things. We asked questions and answered them, him avoiding more questions than me.

Finally, Mother and Father stepped onto the stage, announcing that I have officially turned fifteen. The audience cheered. I was forced to cut the fifteen-layered cake, though I only ate one bite. The ball was over. I have, officially, one year of life left.

The Austrian royal family was invited to stay a few more days. Mother even went so far as inviting Edward to stay for an entire year. King Carlisle, with the help of whispers from Alice, agreed on the condition that I have to spend half of the year with their family in Austria. My parents were reluctant to agree, but they did, to my surprise.

That night, as Sophie helped me out of my dress, I pondered about the day and my song. It was perfect, magnificent. It was beautiful. I slipped into bed, falling asleep in minutes. I dreamed about Prince Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please. I kind of only have ideas of what is going to happen, but there's no real sequencing occuring until I actually start writing it. Any suggestions, comments, errors, stuff, I don't know...review. I know I will be busy over the weekend, so the next chapter will probably be out during next week. Sunday, at the earliest if I get my homework done...:) Anyways, review!**


	7. The Library Discovery

**(A/N) I have to admit that this chapter did not go as I had wished, but I think it must be done to set up for something I wanted to do later on. I do promise a fluff chapter either the next one or the one after that, because I'm itching to write something fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon (cries).

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up on my bed with the sun shining brightly into my room. I heard someone call out my name under my window. Jacob was there. "Come down, Your Highness," he called.

I waved before pulling on a light summer dress and skipped down the stairs. The air felt odd, as if it was unreal. My feet felt light as they seemed to glide over the steps. I was moving very quickly, yet I did not trip. Outside, Jacob was waiting for me with a beautiful white pony at his side.

"Ride," he said, almost commanding me. I pulled myself effortlessly onto the sidesaddle and rode, to my surprise, with amazing grace and skill. He hopped onto a sleek black stallion and we were off.

He led me to the meadow some ways away from the palace, his face suddenly very serious. "I don't want you to go, Bella," he said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Don't leave with the von Cullens."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because they are evil people. Have you noticed how they seemed to be disgusted at the food they ate? Have you noticed that they are cold all the time? Do you know if they have a heart beat?"

"I know that they are usually cold, but that may just be nervousness," I answered, wondering what he was getting at.

"They are not human, Bella," he said, looking into my eyes. I knew he never called me by my name unless he was desperate, and he seemed very desperate right now. "Do some research in the library…the story about who they are should be in one of the old tomes in the second floor's old records section…"

Without warning, the air was whooshed out of me as I felt something hit me really hard. I no longer seemed to be in the meadow with my pony, but in a dark dreary forest. Across from me was a giant wolf, baring teeth that were about the size of my hand. Beside me, hands clenched in fury, was Edward, his eyes coal black and flashing. His jaw seemed to be strained; his pose rigid.

The wolf growled again, leaping at me. Edward, in one swift movement, blocked the wolf, but was thrown aside. The wolf lunged again as I fell on the ground with a soft thud. I could feel myself bleeding, but I was not in pain. The usual nausea that came with so much blood was not there either. Numbly, I watched as Edward and the wolf fought, cutting gashes into one another, though Edward never really bled. When Edward sunk his teeth into the wolf, it howled for a long moment before crumbling to the ground, seemingly dead.

Edward was breathing hard, but his wounds seemed to heal before my eyes. He looked at me, almost horrified at the amount of blood gushing from me. The next moment, he was at my side.

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me? Don't die, please, don't die. Wake up. Wake up," he muttered over and over again as my vision shrank into a black tunnel before turning black.

"Princess! Bella! Wake up…" I heard a familiar voice say. I sluggishly opened my eyes, realizing that that was just a dream. At the sight of my stirring, Sophie sighed. "Dear God, I swear, Princess, if this happens again, I'll call a true nurse to be your waker."

"Why? What time is it?" I asked.

"What time is it!? She asks what time is it!! For the love of God, dear Highness, it is after noon!" Sophie exclaimed, throwing a look of desperation on her face.

That got me alert at once. I missed breakfast _and_ lunch. To heck with whatever the dream meant, I'll worry about that later. I practically bounded from my bed, tripping on my bed sheets and hitting my head on the headboard in the process. I had always wanted to know why it was named a headboard…

Sophie had already laid out my dress for the day. The weather was still warm – early September. I wore a light summer dress that was not too warm, nor too indecent. Sophie brought me a light meal of milk, fruits, and bread before leaving me to wander on myself.

When I inquired the whereabouts of the Cullens, the guards told me that the princes went out hunting today and the princesses were out horseback riding in the fields. They wanted to enjoy their last few days here. The guards also thought it odd that the princes were wearing darker clothing and a thick cloak when the weather was so nice.

Sighing, I tread my way to the library, where I usually spent my time. The palace library was big, taking up most of the north wing's first, second, and third floor as well as the north tower. The tower was an observatory at one point, but now became a place where many unused books were stacked and piled. Old record books that dated way back when the palace was built over a seven hundred years ago were discarded there. It was told that there was once a book-keeper living in the tower, but he had died long ago.

But, my visit was not to see the tower. Its only entrance was shut off long ago, and I have yet to find where it was hidden. I remembered my dreams. One of them was a happy dream of Edward in which I no longer recall other than that I was happy. The other one was burned into my mind as vividly as if it was real. Jacob had told me that the Cullens were not human and that I could find out by reading one of the record books in the library on the second floor.

Though I knew it was probably some random thing my mind made up, I found myself in the records section, nonetheless. Here, rows upon rows of large volumes were placed, a thin layer of dust covered and protected them. I was in the oldest section, with volumes dating way back to four hundred years ago. Every step I made caused a swirl of dust to fly, causing me to wheeze.

A little later, as I gradually made my way into the newer section, I had an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. "Who's there?" I called out. Nothing answered. I twirled and came face to face with a gnarled-looking man who was dirty and gray with age. His hair was all white, his eyes a clear but cloudy blue that hinted at possible blindness, his skin so wrinkled and clear that his bones and veins could be traced.

"Forgive me," he said in a deep voice, unmarred by his age. "I am a book keeper. Do you need help?"

"D-Do you k-know where the records about t-the Austrian royal family are k-kept?" I stuttered, my heart racing with fear. Men like this one were not usually allowed in the palace at all, much less in the records of the library.

"I guess you must be Her Highness, Princess Isabella," he said, confidence showing. "I have heard of your story and been told of your future. I see something else changing, though. You might not meet your first fate, but you may meet a second fate. The book you seek is laid on the desk over there." He pointed to an old desk before walking away, muttering about love and fate.

I walked over to the book. It was dated to two hundred years ago. I randomly flipped open a page and started reading.

_The von Cullens are a creature of the darkest kind, though they themselves are the brightest of the darkest. Normal people know them as Vampires, though they are not the normal kind. Vampires exist around the world, leaving one place for another as they try to escape notice by the common people. Normal vampires exist on human blood, as it holds a lure that they cannot escape. The von Cullens are the only known vampires that broke this tradition by living on animals instead. They continue to hold the Austrian throne after two hundred years and will continue to do so for times to come. Vampires are immortal. To others, it will seem that the von Cullens have an everlasting line._

_The von Cullen family is only composed of King Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme Cullen, and their "son" Edward Cullen. However, I foresee two more couples joining the family in the years to come._

I stopped. I do not know what to think, what to do. The old bookkeeper had disappeared. I was alone. I needed to think. However, a part of me knew that it does not matter. Nothing matters. Although I only met him a two days ago, a part of me knew that I would never like anyone else the way I like Edward. No, I do not think I love him yet, but I certainly like him much more than was reasonable.

* * *

**Review! I know that the time is a little bit off, but I believe that I am allowed to manipulate some time stuff to fit my needs. **

**I am debating whether I want Bella to spend the summer in Austria or the winter. Her birthday is in early September. Review with your thoughts! I hope this doesn't sound too commanding or anything, but I want at least 5 reviews, if possible. Reviews help me write better as well as give me motivation, not to say that I'll update faster, too. Anyways, review!**


	8. Leaving Home

**(A/N) Okay, I had thought that this chapter would go so slowly, but it did, and I'm really sorry. I also think that this chapter is definitely not me at my best. This week was kind of a mixture of good things and bad things...the bad being that I had to sleep at 12:30-1am every day and wake up at 7:25am because of school work...so I'm a little tired. I want to rewrite this chapter, but I also don't feel very much like it because I am so tired...The only good news is that I don't have another website-paper due in two weeks so I can catch up on some sleep and hopefully, my writing will get better again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon because I don't ever recall my first name being Stephenie nor my last name being Meyer. I am not, nor do I ever want to be, an identity thief, so...yeah...don't ask.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The evening was a busy bustle of people moving too and from my room. The Austrians will be leaving tomorrow, and I shall be leaving with them until spring. I was excited at the prospect of seeing snow. Edward once described it to me as very cold, fluffy, but melts upon touch. I had never seen snow before, and his description only perked up my impatience and curiosity.

I sat on my bed, cross-legged, as I oversaw the maids packing as much of my clothing as possible into two large-sized suitcases. The small amount of jewelry I had was also neatly placed into delicate wooden boxes and packed into the suitcases. Sophie, whom I pleaded to come with me, was no where to be seen. She was to pack her own items into a medium-sized suitcase, so I guess she must be packing.

All of my summer dresses were left in my wardrobe and closet. Heavy velvet cloaks, mittens, and gloves were thrown almost recklessly into the suitcases. One maidservant was charged the task of keeping track which item went where, so Sophie and the servants in Austria could find everything.

As I watched them pack, I daydreamed about the last few days. I never told Edward about the book in the library. I did not even tell Sophie of the old bookkeeper or my odd dream. However, the last few days could get no better. I recalled how Edward's eyes were a brighter gold after his day of hunting. When I asked about it, he just changed the topics. He told me Austrian legends in the garden, his voice bringing the story to life.

Other times, we talked. As always, he skipped more questions to answer than I did. I spoke naught about my curse. He always gave somewhat ambiguous answers that raised more questions than answered. Once, I asked about that, but he just gave me his charming crooked smile, making it seem almost as if he was going to answer. He leaned in my ear, as if whispering a secret, and said in a normal volume, "Next question." I jumped at the sound. He chuckled in amusement while I glared at him, rolled my eyes, before firing off my next line of questions.

"Princess…Your Highness?" a voice said. My eyes readjusted, and I saw a pale hand waving in front of my eyes. I saw Alice in my room, her face looked as if she was confused.

"Yes?" I asked, holding her still-waving hand that was dizzying me.

"You're back! I thought I lost you…" she smiled at her own comment, as if laughing at a private joke. "Aren't you excited about coming with us to Austria tomorrow?"

"Yes," I replied as she looked around the room, particularly my closet.

"My goodness!" she suddenly exclaimed. I jumped in surprise.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your closet…" she answered. "We _must_ make you more clothing. Most are okay, but…you definitely need more than that!" Continuing her own line of thoughts, she began muttering about dress styles and the colors, seemingly lost in her own world. She made her way towards the door, "Oh, and bring a nice ball dress with you. We must attend a ball the second day after we get back…" she trailed off again.

Sophie, who was walking into my room to help me undress, heard the last statement. If I did not know better, I would have thought she was having a heart attack. She nearly doubled over in shock. A moment later, she was acting as if nothing happened, and began to undress me for bed. Before she left, I heard her faintly mutter, "Another ball to prepare for…I wonder what to do…" She sighed, blew the candles, and closed the door.

My dream that night was pleasant.

The next morning, I was woken up by Alice. She seemed as if barely able to retain a scream of joy and excitement. "Today's the day…today's the day!" she squeaked over and over again. I faintly wondered if it was normal, or even healthful, for a princess to be so excited.

Sophie came in a few moments later, shocked to see Alice. She ran me through my morning routine while the footmen carried my items to the coaches.

I wore very simple, but moderately warm clothing. It would take two days total to get to the royal city, but the weather will get progressively colder. As Alice informed me, the weather was already late fall to early winter in the mountains. She also said that the first snowfall was due in five days, which was the reason for this hurried departure. The Cullens did not want to be snow-locked out of their country until spring.

There were five carriages outside, all of them splendidly polished with a team of four fine horses pulling each one. Rosalie and Emmett stepped into the first carriage, the King and Queen in the second, followed by Alice and Jasper, then Edward and I. The last carriage was made solely for carrying trunks and souvenirs bought from their visit.

Sophie was bestowed a great white mare and a heavy cloak to follow with the guards. I had to say that the Austrians were very rich, and they showed off their riches by the expensive decorations on their coaches.

Edward followed me to the fourth coach. Unsure of whether to give him my hand or to let him push up on my elbow, he wounded up with the middle of my arm and I had to grasp the side of the carriage with the other hand for balance. Then he hopped inside with such grace and agility that I blushed in embarrassment for my clumsiness.

A few minutes later, Mother and Father came to bid me farewell. I kissed them on the forehead, promising to be back in one piece. Father chuckled while Mother gave him a stern look. Then they spoke to Edward for a moment, though I overheard Mother telling Edward about my clumsiness and something about trying to catch me before I fall. I mentally sighed.

A few more goodbyes later, the line of carriages started rolling. I left my palace for the first time in my life.

* * *

** I did promise a fluff chapter either this chapter or the next. Since this one went a little slower than I had planned, I will try my best to make their trip to Austria adorable...lol Review with your ideas...goodness knows I need ideas and comments. I will try to get a lot of sleep this weekend and maybe give myself enough time to write and update the next chapter by Sunday or Monday if I get...say...5 or more reviews? Wow...I'm evil...it's only the 8th chapter and I'm bribing people already!!! Sorry...but I'll try to keep with my side of the bribe if you review...**


	9. Green Flash

**(A/N) I confess that I am probably the worst fluff writer you will ever see. I tried to make it as cute as possible, but I do have to say that my mind is, as of yet, pretty unscarred. I can't bring myself to describe that many kisses...it just doesn't work out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my best attempt at writing fluff. I tried to make some parts funny...tell me how it turns out...lol**

**Disclaimer: Just in case you've forgotten...My name is Cathy, not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight...nor New Moon...nor anything else that I've forgotten to mention that's related to the above mentioned...

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

I watched as the splendid palace with its sparkling golden roof and white walls slowly disappeared in the distance. The gates with their beautiful flags waving, dancing on an invisible breeze, as if saying goodbye to me faded away as I traveled further and further away from the home I had known all of my life.

I turned my attention to the city – the city I had never seen although I lived in it. The royal city was bustling with activity. Merchants called out their wares, people passed by in pushcarts, small and large, to sell their goods. Other people, with patched clothing and hair tied back in a bun, browsed the different shops, bargaining. One particular woman was shaking her fist at a merchant whom, I supposed, overcharged for a particular item.

A few minutes later, we left the city limits, entering a wide field of sparse trees and farms. There were farmers with their hatchets and spades; horse farms where uncountable numbers of horses roamed free. I gasped in awe at their grace and at the grace with which certain farmers rode them.

"Away from the luxury are many different marvels, though those who create them do not know how rare they are," Edward said suddenly. I was so busy in my own awe that I had almost forgotten he was here.

"I had never been outside of the palace limits before. This is all new. I've only read about them, but…" I shrugged hopelessly, unable to convey my true feelings.

"But, the real experience is much better than an induced one from a book," he finished for me. I nodded, smiling.

"And now, when I finally leave, I get to go further than I had ever imagined. I get to go as far as the Alps, the mountains, and I shall see everything I had wanted to." Quietly, my smile faded. I murmured, "Before I die."

His eyes seemed to harden for a moment as something passed through them. Pain? Guilt? I did not know. Perhaps I was dreaming. "Your life is laid out long before you. Going to Austria is hardly enough for you to claim that you have seen the world."

"I know, but perhaps it will be the only chance I will get," I replied softly, hoping he did not catch it. He did.

I looked into his eyes, his golden beautiful eyes, and felt a single tear slid down my cheek. His eyes smoldered with emotion and confusion. He must have not known about the curse. Gently, but hesitant, he raised a hand and brushed away my tear. It was replaced by more tears, as I realized how much I would miss life.

"Don't cry," he whispered, his breath blew into my face as my thoughts were scattered. "Tell me what's wrong? No one's life could be that short. You just turned fifteen!"

I shook my head, unable to speak, unable to remember how a pleasant conversation had been turned into one about my upcoming doom. As if sensing my discomfort on this topic, he changed the topic. "Have you ever seen snow before?"

I shook my head again. A hint of excitement in his voice caused my curiosity to perk up. I listened as he spoke of the fluttering flakes of white snow falling softly to the ground. He spoke of how soft and beautiful, yet cold they were to the touch. I began visualizing images of snow-covered pine trees swaying in the breeze and whiteness so bright that the night was almost like dawn. I saw pictures of a pond freezing over, yet the ice so clear in some parts that the fish underneath could be seen.

I felt his arm as he draped it protectively around my waist, drawing me to him as the images he described continued. This time, there were two people in them. A girl in a pale winter dress, her brown hair flowing free in the cold winter breeze, snuggled up to a boy wearing winter boots and coat, his bronze hair tousled by the wind. They were happy together, and so beautiful. I leaned my head sideways. Naturally, his shoulder was there to support me. I smelled his intoxicating scent, heard his melodic voice. Time seemed to have stopped.

But then, as with all such times, it had to end. When he finished describing how his castle looked, with icicles dangling from the roof, the snow causing everything to become a dazzling white, he stopped. The silence that followed was both uncomfortable and comforting at the same time. I lifted my eyes and immediately lost my thoughts again as I saw his smoldering topaz eyes. Unconsciously, my gaze dropped to his lips – his agonizingly tempting lips.

Almost as if time was slowing down for just this moment, I leaned toward him, still staring at his pale lips, unsure of what I was doing. He seemed to stiffen as I approached closer and closer, unable to stop my own movements. My breath became ragged.

Then the carriage jolted over a large bump on the rough road. I felt myself being almost lifted out of my seat, almost hitting my head on the high ceiling of the coach, before the Earth haphazardly pulled me down with its power. I landed ungracefully with a thud on the seat. Edward had released his hold on me. His whole body was rigid in pose. I noticed with surprise that his eyes had a dark tint to them, but were becoming lighter by the second. He seemed to be barely breathing, and he had pulled himself as far away from me as possible.

That was when I felt the tension between us – so great that a cow could even stand upon it. **(A/N I don't think there's such an idiom, but I don't want to use the standard "cut through with a knife" thingy so I used this little creation of mine. I would use an elephant, but I don't think she had the knowledge of an elephant in her time …lol.)** I looked out the window, my eyes registering the beautiful trees and fields through a line of trees lining the road. My mind was not set on admiring the scenery, though. The suffocating silence caused me to become very self-conscious and even more aware of the bronze-haired god sitting beside me. My skin tingled with unknown excitement; my head ached from the tension, my lungs labored over the thick velvety air.

He was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice as light as a feather.

I jumped at his voice. I was too tense. "What is there to be sorry for?"

He shrugged before turning to stare at me with his eyes, smoldering me until I felt my mind melt to mush. I felt a few tears leak from my eyes. He brushed them away, leaving my cheeks tingling. Then he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Life does some people no justice," I sniffed. He chuckled and held me close. I leaned on his chest, and promptly fell asleep.

Edward woke me up when we arrived at the inn. We stood outside in the chilled air, watching as the distant star traveled away. The sun was setting and the nearby mountains looked majestic as the last rays of the sun caressed its sharp peaks. They were tall beings, their snow-capped tops reflecting more light than was possible. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, a flash of green light spread around the countryside, blinding and beautiful, before the night settled itself. I had seen the rare green flash. I looked at Edward in wonder. "Wow," I said. He nodded, not speaking, only giving me a light kiss on the forehead.

That night was wonderful.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this. Oh, and before you ask, the Green Flash described at the end is a really rare phenomenon that happens when the sun sets a particular angle to the Earth's atmosphere. It's just called a green flash, and only lasts for no more than 2-3 seconds. I think wikipedia has some articles about it...**

**Anyways...review! Any constructive criticisms are welcomed...even ones that (gulp) will advise me on how to write better fluff chapters, whenever I feel like dedicating another chapter to fluff again...lol... So...five reviews and the next chapter comes on or before Friday? **


	10. Danger

**(A/N) Thank you for all of the encouragement you guys gave me. It means a lot. And Whoop!! Spring break's in just a week! I can't wait! I'm not going anywhere, but I would love to sleep some more...that's sleepybug me talking...lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

This morning I woke up bright and early. The weather was a little chilly for a late-September day, but that could be explained by the high altitude and the nearby majestic snow-capped mountains. Sophie helped me into one of the warmer dresses that I had, draping a thin cloak about me to keep me from the chill.

The trip started a little after breakfast, although I found it odd that all of the Cullens disappeared for a few minutes after they ate. They had looked like they swallowed a slime ball, but came back looking much better and…relieved? I only had an inkling of what was going on…maybe the book was true, but it still didn't matter, although part of me knew that I should be running away, screaming.

The sun was shining brightly that day, but only behind thin clouds. It could be seen as only a haze in the sky – an overly bright spot in the heavens veiled by the light clouds. I did not care that its rays did not cast any warmth. It warmed me on the inside with its glow, and that was all that mattered.

The line of coaches pulled on through the winding road, heading ever towards the looming mountains. Apparently, we were going to pass through the Northern Pass into Austria. **(A/N: I don't know if there is a northern pass, but just pretend there is one, okiedokie? Lol)**

When noon rolled around, we were already along the slippery path that was known as the Northern Pass. I watched as the cliffs around rose to immeasurable heights, snow and icicles dangling precariously on its edges. The Pass was mostly dark; the cliffs hid shed dark shadows and ominous side-paths that made me suddenly cold. I saw Sophie huddled in her heavy cloak on her horse, and I almost pitied her, though I knew she would never accept any pity.

Inside my carriage, I felt Edward shift as he draped me in another warm cloak. I smiled in thanks.

We were unusually quiet around each other today, as if we were both entangled in some deep thoughts. I know I was always thinking about how to breach my suspicion that they were not human, yet I had a faint feeling that he was thinking about asking me for my secret – my curse. I believe that he knows something was wrong, but I am not sure whether he really knew what it was or not. The silence gradually became tension again. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

By the afternoon, Carlisle suggested a quick break. I nibbled on the traveler's bread and cheese as Edward sat beside me, always quiet and brooding. There were several times when I was caught staring at him. I only blushed and turned away. The trouble was, I could always feel his eyes on me, but I was never quick enough to catch him doing so, as if he could anticipate my every move.

Deciding the silence was too much for me, I walked away, telling the others that I wanted to stretch my legs.

I wandered down the different canyons that the Pass had, always diligently remembering my turns. I had no idea how long had passed, nor how long I was inside the side-routes of the Pass. When the skies turned a shade darker, I knew I should return.

When I turned to go back, however, I saw three bloodhounds snarling at me. Behind them stood four men with evil smirks on their faces. I had not even heard the hounds who were now growling, never realized that I was being followed. I backed into another path, only to find a dead end. The hounds followed me, cornered me, the grins on the faces of the men were wider. They knew I had nowhere to go. I was most likely too far away from the Cullens for any screaming to reach them. My throat was dry and raspy. I could not scream even if I had wanted to.

"Sweet honey, girl, don't be scared," one of them cooed before breaking into a menacing laughter. "We won't hurt cha, would we, boys?" The others laughed harder.

"Of course we won't, dear. We're just gonna teach ya how to have fun," another sneered. "Mmmmyessss…fun…"

I backed against the walls of the cliffs. I felt a branch enter my grasp, although I was sure there wasn't one there before. I was not going to give in without a fight. Adrenaline pulsing through my body, I tore the branch away, holding it before me like a weapon. Maybe I could bat some of the hounds into the cliff or at least blind them somehow…

Panic, sheer panic, was somehow kept just at the edge of my consciousness. I always knew that my curse for being clumsy did not only stop physically. I always knew that the end would come, leaving me battered and beyond hope. Yet, I had always expected panic, but there was none invading my thoughts at the moment.

Far away, I heard the faint neighing of two horses. The clopping of their hooves signified how near and how fast they were going. Then, I saw a sleek black stallion charging through the line of men and dogs, followed by another grey one. I saw a pale hand briefly enter my vision before I was pulled behind the rider. I clung to his waist as if my life depended on it, immediately feeling the panic pulling at the edge of my conscious immediately fade away. As we left, I heard growls and moans, although I dared not to look back.

Edward was riding the horse hard, although he never kicked the poor creature. Soon, however, he slowed to a stop. I realized that we were at the edge of the camp. The ride both amazed and scared me. He was stiff and quiet the entire way back. When I jumped off the horse, I saw that his eyes were pure black, not the golden color that always made my heart melt.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He grunted a soft reply that I did not hear. Alice had bounded up next to me. "Bella!" she screamed, making my ears ring. "We were all so worried about you! Don't _ever_ do that again, do you hear me? Edward was worried out of his mind."

I looked at Edward, who was staring at me. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile in embarrassment, his eyes already lightening into a glorious gold. Alice then left us alone, making preparations to leave. I stood there, the chill of the upcoming night settling on my shoulders. I knew I was waiting for something to happen. It was as if the world was waiting for something to happen. From the books I had read, I knew I should go into shock, but I didn't. I felt perfectly safe and comforted for some odd reason.

I felt a cold arm snake around my waist, drawing me roughly to a hard chest. "I thought I had lost you," Edward whispered. "I almost lost all control. Forgive me for not coming sooner."

I turned in his embrace, returning it. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I wandered off alone, and I can only be thankful that you were there to save me. What can I say? I was made a danger magnet?"

"But –" I placed a finger on his lips, stopping the flow of words. Our eyes locked. The air frizzled with intensity. We heard a cough nearby. Startled, we looked guiltily into the eyes of King Carlisle, who informed us that we will need to get going if we want our beds for tonight. He also said that Emmett was back after successfully tying the wild beasts and men to rock in a well-hidden ravine. Edward and I both thanked Emmett for his help. Rosalie glared swords at me, but I was too thankful to care.

I am proud to announce that I made the rest of the way into Vienna safely and slept soundly (without a scratch or bump or cut) on my new bed that night.

* * *

**Review Review Review!!! I didn't exactly want some things to be out of order, but they kinda did. But hey, it's my fanfic...I'm allowed to do some manipulation...don't I? Okay, that's my excuse for everything, I know...but tell me what you think. Hmm...let's see...5 reviews and I just might post the next chapter up on or before Sunday?**


	11. Are you a Vampire?

**(A/N) Wow, you guys are awesome. I bribed for 5 and I got 18! Whoop!!! Therefore, as a reward, I promise to attempt to not bribe for any more reviews...see how I do :)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter...and I tried to make it a little bit longer - it's roughly 1700 words whereas my longest chapter before this is only roughly 1500. I'm wondering if anyone wants me to write an Edward's version...I don't know if or when I'll write it...but I just might do it if there's enough people wanting to hear his thoughts...or something...I'm rambling.**

**Disclaimer: "Do I have to?" I asked. -- "Yes," Bella and Edward both said together. "You don't, and we'll leave your story." -- "Fine," I pouted. "I don't own Twilight and I really have no wish to own it either...which is not true...but...you didn't need to know that...;)" -- "Okay, now you can continue," the little naughty couple said happily. lol ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

I awoke to some very forceful shaking of the bed. It bounced and bounced, squeaking until I thought it was going to break. Add a delighted high voice shrieking, and my sleep was permanently disrupted.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Finally! I thought you'd _never_ wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Alice, her dress a little rumpled, sitting on my bed. I guessed that the disarray was caused by jumping on my bed so hard. I was surprised it hadn't broke yet.

"Now that I'm awake, tell me why you woke me up," I paused to take a look around the room. The sun had barely risen. "Before the sun came!"

"Come, come, it's going to snow later today, so we _must_ hurry," she said, dragging me out of bed. Sophie chose that moment to come into the room. Alice squealed in delight. "Oh, Sophie! Just in time, too. Help me dress Bella. We're going dress-ordering right now." All this was said while she hugged Sophie, went through a door on the far side of the room, and began tossing out dress after dress. Some of them were mine, but others I had never seen before. The picture was quite amusing, actually.

By the time the sun had fully risen, she finally clothed me in a warm dress with a "built-in" cloak and hood. It was very pretty, and I was very afraid that I would fall and tear it.

I must say, dress-ordering, as Alice called it, with Alice was a very amusing and frustrating affair. She insisted that I try every color of fabric, every style. Some were slightly off the shoulder, revealing much more of me than I felt comfortable with. Others were very conservative and stuffy, leaving me no room to breathe. Still, some were delicate little pieces of work that looked wondrous, but I knew those would not last too long on me. She even forced me to try on some saris, the popular Indian fashion.

Her two favorite colors on me were yellow and red, though she did mention that shades of blue were really pretty on me, too. I always found a smile of amusement on my lips as I saw her bustle about, arguing with this seamstress, complaining about the fabric quality with that tailor. It was just plain _amusing_. There is simply no better word to describe her behavior.

By the tenth shop, I was almost bored out of my mind. I had no idea how many different dresses she ordered me, but I knew it was no small number and the gold she spent was no small number either.

Freed from playing dress-up, I decided to give myself a tour of the gleaming castle. Most of the corridors were brightly lit by some invisible light-giving element. There were no torches, nor windows, yet they were very bright. I guessed that the castle was composed of five different wings – one in the middle and four all around it. There were three floors with a tower in each corner that added an additional two floors.

The outside walls were white-washed with lazy ivy clinging to it. During the summer, the castle would be almost completely green, but the winter was white. The white-branched ivy gave the castle an enchanted look about it – old yet beautiful.

Upon entering the main entrance was a round room with two side doors leading to the side-wings and one glorious silver double-door leading into the throne room. The entire throne room was three floors tall, with wide sky windows to let in the light. Special chandeliers were also hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room. A plush carpet led from one end to another, and the seats on the other side looked very comfortable – more than very comfortable.

A doubl-door on the left led into the ball room, which was also three floors tall. Side-staircases led up to high balconies. Seven golden chandeliers hung above the dancing floor. The musician's stage was placed on a slight incline specifically made to magnify and spread the music. On the far right, near a main set of staircases, was a sleek white piano, its polish sparkling.

I walked towards it, opened the lid, and sat down. I did not know how to play the piano, but I pressed several keys, hearing the crisp sound vibrate around the ballroom. I tried some chords. I liked how the room seemed to ring with the sounds, but never produced a true echo.

"Do you play?" a sweet voice asked. I heard footsteps echo in the hallowed room as Edward made his way to the piano.

I shook my head. "No. Do you?" He smiled yes. "Can you play for me then?"

He sat down beside me, letting his hands slide across the piano before jumping into a complicated set of notes and rhythms. I watched in fascination as the music flowed from his fingers to the piano, and released into the entire ballroom. I faintly recognized the piece as a version of "Clair de Lune." I listened hard for the familiar tune, but it was caught among the other grace notes that made this version sound so much better than any that I had ever heard. His fingers only seemed to gently graze the keys, dancing in a graceful manner, yet the music continued.

When he ended with a final flourish, the last chords still ringing in the room, I sighed. I clapped loudly, the lonely sound of my clapping the only sound in the ballroom for a moment. "That was beautiful," I said, leaning on his shoulder, closing my eyes in bliss as I remembered the tune.

He did not answer, but started into another piece – a sweet lullaby that was more impressive than the last. It had a certain grace and style to it that seemed to strike my soul. I was very content where I was, feeling as if I was in heaven.

By late afternoon, when we finally left the ballroom, hand in hand, it had already snowed four inches outside. Alice seemed to be very precise about the weather. I made a mental note to myself to never bet against Alice when the weather was concerned.

To speak the truth, I had never, in my life, seen snow flurries before. Italy was simply too warm for true flurries to fall without turning into a drizzle first The last of the sun, though it could not be seen, illuminated the thousands of snowflakes, fluttering to the ground. Edward and I sat on a balcony, my head on his shoulder, his cloak wrapped around me, watching as the skies got darker and darker with the receding sun.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as I absentmindedly traced patterns on his pale hand.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am right now, how everything is so dream-like." I sighed. "I wish I am not afraid that I will just wake up and realize that this is just a dream. I wish I am not afraid to believe that this is real…"

"Don't be afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of." He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than trying to convince me.

"Why? Are you hinting that you are dangerous?" I asked. I remembered all the times in Italy when the same topic was brought up. He avoided them like cows avoid short grass. This time, though, he did not seem to be in the mood of changing the subject.

"Yes, I am dangerous. You are not safe. Most people avoid my family like we are vermin or something that they are afraid of, yet you come to us, was happy when we brought you away from your family into foreign land," he burst out, his voice fast with a hint of desperation.

"What are you, then? If you consider yourself so dangerous, then you must not think yourself human. If you aren't human, what are you?" I asked, knowing that something was about to happen. I knew the answer, but my heart was pounding with anticipation.

"Guess," he answered, a strained smile appearing on his lips.

Adrenaline rushed through my body. I seemed to loose control of what I do. I straightened, ever so slowly. His body steadily became rigid, but I didn't care. I reached his ear and whispered, "Are you a vampire?"

I watched his beautiful face as shock, anticipation, will, and other conflicting emotions played across it. His jaw clenched, and his eyes turned black. I looked where his pale hands were clenched, bluish veins clearly visible under the strain. Tentatively, I resumed tracing patterns on the back of his hand, a smile appearing. His hands seemed to relax under my nonchalant touch.

"And?" he prompted.

"And what?"

"What if I said yes?"

"I would stay as I am. I've thought about it. It doesn't matter."

"You've thought about it? You knew?" I looked into his eyes. He was seriously shocked.

"I read something about it in the old records in Italy. I decided then that it doesn't matter whether if it's true or not," I said. "It doesn't matter."

He was silent for a long time. Too silent. "Am I right?" I asked, unable to hold the question anymore.

"Yes, but I mean, 'it doesn't matter!'" he said, still shocked. "Aren't you afraid that I'll kill you? That I might kill you? That your life is in danger every moment you spend with me?"

I shook my head. "It's not as if I'm not in danger when I'm not with you. Besides, '_It makes no difference who you are, I am your angel…I'm your angel_'" I sang, smiling as I remembered our duet. I saw a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

Warning him with my eyes and moving ever so slowly, I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek before I walked away, leaving him sitting there to think. I, myself, felt as if a great burden had been lifted off of me. I knew that it may sound odd, but it was true. _One secret done, one left to do_, I thought to myself happily. I knew he will know of my curse some day, I just wonder how it will happen.

* * *

**I am thinking of using the "cows" theme as a subplot somehow, but I haven't figured that out yet. It almost seemed like Bella uses her "cows" analogy every time she tries to explain/think something important (or you could say I forced her to do it). Anyways, review!**


	12. Jasper Missed!

**(A/N) I had a writer's block when I wrote this...It took some major coaxing and convincing for the block to lift enough to get this part out. It won't be as good as some of my previous chapters. I was going to rewrite it, but then I got these terrible stomach cramps, and I thought better of it. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be better. And thanks to all who gave me encouragement through reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor New Moon...enough said...lol

* * *

**

Chapter 12

I had not seen Edward since I left him on the balcony yesterday. It almost seemed as if he was avoiding me. It didn't matter, really – I knew he needed time to take in what I told him, and I also knew that he was going to start firing questions at me as soon as I saw him again. I guess you could say that I was glad for the time he gave _me_ to think about possible questions…and whatever else there was to think about.

Other than Alice, I had not seen much of the rest of the Cullens. All of them seemed to have precognitions of when my curse kicks in. As always, when I trip on the stairs and brace for impact with the ground that loved me so, one of the Cullens was always there to save me. It's been four days since the last time I sported a new bruise or scratch. I couldn't say that I'm proud of myself, since I would've fallen, many times, had not one of the Cullens always been there to save me.

Even so, I never saw Rosalie. Scratch that. The one time I did see her, she glared at me so…hard…that I thought her eyes would pop out. She smirked at me – did what she could do to make me feel hated, and then walked away as if nothing happened. I avoided her ever since.

Alice informed me this morning that Lord Newton's ball will be delayed for a day or two because of the heavy snow. It had snowed all night with slight northern winds, and the thickest snowdrifts could completely drown me if I fell on them. Average streets were piled with snow that went to my knees, being vertically challenged as I was.

By late afternoon, the skies finally saw mercy. The snow relented, and what wind there was disappeared. The sun peeked out from behind the thin snow-less clouds. The air was chilly, yet Alice still threw a cloak over me and dragged me outside for a game in the snow.

The cold winter air filled my lungs, stinging, yet very refreshing. As soon as we stepped into the courtyard, a blast of snowballs rained on us. Within minutes, my hair was wet and I had a mouthful of snow due to an unsuccessful attempt at escaping the onslaught of snowballs.

Moving quickly, Alice and I built ourselves a fort, hiding behind it to escape the bombarding snowballs from the boys. We made our own weaponry – giant snowballs and small snowballs, oval-shaped ones and even a square one. Soon, she began our counterattack while I continued to stock up our weapon stores.

A little later, I saw Jasper climb up to the castle rooftop, taking a shovel with them, vampire ability, I guessed. Emmett called Edward to come out, screamed at the top of his lungs when Edward wouldn't appear.

A minute later, Edward finally came out, saving my ear from total destruction. However, Jasper on the roof dumped a shovelful of snow. The best thing was…Jasper missed by an inch!!! Everyone looked up to see Jasper's expression of shock. There was a moment of total silence before everyone, except Jasper, doubled over laughing. Jasper was still up on the roof cursing his aim. I did not know much about vampires, but this family did not seem like a vampire family at all.

Did I mention that men have big egos that they like to keep yet? Well, men have big egos, and an ego-wounded Jasper slid down the castle walls, got to where the store of snowballs were stocked, and began attacking anyone that was still laughing. Emmett got hit first, simply since he was the closest. He ducked the first and second one, but the third one hit him in the face, effectively ending his laughter by plugging his mouth with a full-sized snowball.

Jasper then proceeded with Edward, who was much quicker. I don't think any of the dozens of snowballs ever hit Edward, but many hit Alice…and…you guessed it…some hit me.

By the time King Carlisle and Esme called a stop to our fight, I was thoroughly wet, as were the others. Edward was the driest of us all. Only his hair was wet – the mess of bronze shining in the light. He still hadn't spoken with me yet, but he was courteous. Once the commotion stopped, I became aware of my wet clothing and the temperature of the weather. My shivers were uncontrollable. Being the gentleman that he was, Edward carried me inside, saying that he didn't want me to catch a fever.

I was complaining the whole way. I _could_ walk on my own feet, but he ignored my protests as if he never heard them. My dress was clinging to me; the snowmelt it was bathed in did not help raise my temperature. I tried to snuggle close to Edward, but he didn't seem to be radiating much heat either.

He carried me all the way to my room, when a shocked-out-of-her-mind Sophie immediately gathered blankets to cover me. Edward set me on my bed before giving me a look that seemed to say that he would talk to me later. I opened my mouth to speak, but he just placed a cold finger on my lips, silencing me. "Quiet," he whispered, "and I will answer questions later."

"P-p-p-rom-m-m-mise?" I asked, trembling with cold.

He nodded before sweeping out of the room with such grace that it was amazing.

A minute later, Sophie reappeared with dry clothing, helping me put it on before rushing off again to call for hot water to be brought to the bathroom.

After my hot bath, I sat on my bed, just thinking about the events of the day. It was only mid-afternoon, although the sun still hadn't unveiled its brilliant rays. Sophie had wrapped me in thick blankets before running off to do who-knows-what. She had been very quiet and un-Sophie-like the last two days. I wonder why…Anyways, where was I? Yes, the events of the day.

I realized just then how unnatural it was for Jasper to be able to so gracefully and lithely climb to the roof of the castle walls _with_ a shovel in hand. It was also unnatural for all of the Cullens to be able to throw snowballs at such a frequent interval, as well as for Edward to run so fast that none of the snowballs were able to hit him. In fact, I barely even saw him when he ran. I made a note to myself to ask about vampire powers and abilities when I had the chance. Sometimes the stubbornness of Edward annoys me. Even a sick cow could answer questions better than he did, and that was no easy feat to achieve. Believe me, I know.

**

* * *

Tell me what you think of it. I can't really make promises on when the next chapter will be posted, because my writer's block hadn't totally gone away yet, and I do want to make the next chapter better to make up for this one. I think, however, it is safe to promise an update in at most a week...So...review. Ideas or suggestions welcomed**


	13. Questions and Answers

**(A/N) Yay!!! I broke 100 reviews!!! Thank you!!! You guys are awesome!!! Okie, I tried to make this chapter a fluff one...but, as always, I'm always really nervous about fluff (even if I like to read fluff). See how I do. My writer's block is temporarily relieved. It was the strongest when I was in the middle of this chapter, since I didn't really know how to put to words what I see in my mind. You see...I write stories by playing a movie in my mind and trying to describe the movie...but there's certain times when the movie has glitches and I no longer hear what the characters were saying. Let's hope there's not that many glitches...:)**

**Disclaimer: The more I write these, the more annoying they become. I wanted one to account for all of the chapters, but then I've forgotten my idea and didn't mention it in my first disclaimer...so I have to make sure it stays consistant. I don't own Twilight nor am I Mrs. Meyer...I'm not married, and hope I won't be until at least 10 years from now (when I shall be about 25-ish).

* * *

Chapter 13 **

Later that night, after dinner, Edward slipped me a scrap of paper with the words "_Meet me in the West Tower_" in the most elegant script I had ever seen. The West Tower was quite easy to find; it was an astronomy tower, and its entrance was just a few halls down from my room. Even at night, the corridors glowed with the unearthly light that shined brightly and released no smoke. The entire castle was dark – it made me feel cold somehow, and I was glad I had decided to take a cloak with me.

The entrance to the tower was narrow, leading to a spiraling metal staircase that seemed to never end. By the 19th step, I was both dizzy and panting. Why did the stairs have to be so high? Or better, why am I so short? Yet, I continued on, some unseen force pulling me, dragging me to laboriously climb those steps.

Finally, I reached the top, managing to trip on the last step. Edward caught me, of course, and I was saved from another damaging fall. I blushed at how clumsy I was even if I couldn't help it.

"Nice to know that you like grand entrances," he teased, chuckling.

"That was _not_ a grand entrance, mister," I said with a hint of humor in my voice. "Hello to you, too."

"Aw, don't be so sour," he answered, leading me into the room. I felt almost like Rapunzel then, just meeting her prince for the first time – up in a tower.

"If you want a taste of sour, go get some vinegar," I grumbled. I felt his eyes on me, observing me closely. I blushed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_? Can you believe it? He asks '_what's wrong_'!!" I burst out, knowing I was getting hysterical. "At first you say you're dangerous. I said I knew that you're a vampire, and you stop talking to me for a day. Then you said you're going to answer questions, and the first thing I heard from you was a tease!" I knew I had no right to burst out like that. I didn't know what had gotten to me.

I felt his cool hands on my shoulder, drawing me into a hug. I hadn't even realized I was crying until he wiped my tears away with his cold thumbs. "Don't cry," he said with such remorse in his voice that it surprised me.

I sniffed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened." I looked up into his eyes; our gazes locked, and we stared at each other.

He was the first to break it. "What do you want to know?"

"What's it like being a vampire? Do vampires have special abilities? Are the myths true? Do you sleep in coffins? Do you burn in the sun? Do you have fangs? What about turning into a bat? Can you do that? –" He suddenly stopped the flow of questions with his finger. His eyes twinkled with emotion, his lips curled into his crooked smile that always made my heart beat faster.

"One at a time, dear. Even I can't remember that many questions in one try," he said, amused. My heart sped up at the sound of '_dear_'. He grinned, as if he could hear it, too, causing me to blush and look away.

"Not much of the myths are true. We don't turn into a bat," he chuckled, as if laughing at an inside joke. "We can't sleep. Coffins won't help –"

"At all?" I interrupted.

"We can't sleep, period," he said seriously. "And do I look as if I have fangs to you?" He grinned at me, showing me his teeth. I peered closely, but saw no signs of fangs. He laughed at my reaction. I barely resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at him. "As to the sun…we don't burn, but…something else happens."

"Does it hurt?" He shook his head no. "Could I see then?"

He nodded. "Maybe someday," he murmured, his eyes smoldering my thoughts to mush – worse than mush; more like a blob of half-melted cow fat – more liquid than substance.

I became quiet then, lost in my own thoughts. I didn't know how long the silence lasted, though I did know that Edward was pacing back and forth – parading his impatience in front of me.

"Well?" he finally asked, as if he had used up the last of his patience.

I looked up. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask the most important question of them all?"

"What important question?"

"Aren't you going to ask about my diet? Don't you want to know if I drank blood?" His face was composed and serious, almost pleading

"Oh. That," I said numbly. He laughed.

"You are amazing." He flashed a smile before his face turned all serious again. "We call ourselves vegetarians, an inside joke. We denied ourselves human blood for too long to count; we survived on animals instead. It makes our eyes the golden color that you see. Human drinkers have red irises." I had a feeling he was being as blatant as possible to get it over with. He was watching my every move, every expression, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I only nodded, now finally understanding a bit. I looked around the small tower room with its lonely window and high pointy ceiling, taking in the small desk in the corner with an old stool, the worn carpet, the cold stone walls illuminated by the mysterious lighting system, and the old once-luxurious-looking chairs that lined the opposite wall. There was a tall telescope standing by the window.

I walked there, tripping on the worn carpet when Edward caught me again. He spun me around, tilting my chin up with his left hand so that our eyes locked. My breathing hitched, my heart pounded in an unsteady rhythm, my cheeks felt warm with my blush. "Aren't you going to run away?" he asked, his sweet breath blowing into my face.

I shook my head, my eyes staring deep into the golden pools. I did not want to leave. It was then that I realized I loved him. I've always had feelings for him – since the first moment we met I've had feelings for him. I no longer remembered what those were, but I knew that I loved him, and nothing was going to keep me from living the rest of my days with the one I loved.

He leaned in closer, hesitating as if he was nervous, as though testing if he was ready. Then he kissed me softly on my lips. My heart hammered, and I felt my face get even warmer. I leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to not go too far for fear that he would disappear, but failing quite miserably. A few seconds passed, but it felt as if an eternity was gone. He broke away first, immediately turning into unresponsive stone. He even seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Give me a moment," he whispered with difficulty. His eyes were closed, but I had a feeling that if they were open, they would be charcoal black. I was puzzled. When he finally relaxed, he realized my expression. "Just because I deny myself human blood doesn't mean I am immune to its lure."

He then proceeded to show me the astronomy tower, even letting me look out from the telescope. I saw thousands of stars winking at me – some were bright discs while others were just a pinpoint of light. We gave our own names for the different constellations – mine in Italian and his in German. Before I knew it, it was midnight with Vienna's clock tower striking the coming of the new day. I yawned. The clock tower also told me that I was tired.

Edward picked me up, cradling me close to his chest as he descended the spiraling stairs, through the halls and corridors, and into my room. I would not have known that he was moving if not there was a constant disturbance of air brushing my now-tangled hair. As I felt my back touch the soft bed, I sighed in contentment. I rolled onto my side as I felt the blankets settle on top of me. I heard Edward whisper a good night before I fell into a deep sleep, the facts I just learned swirling in my head.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for those who want Edward to know Bella's secret. I haven't found the right time yet. But, just take it from me: he does know a little bit about the secret, but he just haven't put two and two together yet...his mind hadn't yet "clicked"...lol...there'll be a time in the future when it will...just not yet ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed my fluff (where there is some). Please review! They give me encouragement and help me think better. And...it's spring break...I'm hoping to be able to have more time to write. I'm still with my deal at the beginning of the story: more reviews means I'll try harder to update faster...does that count as a bribe? lol...Anyways...review, please? With a cherry on top???**


	14. Count Newton’s ball

**(A/N): Okay, first of all, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I do read every one, though I might not always respond to it. However, if you have a question, it will always be answered unless it is something that I can't really answer at the moment.**

**Next, I want to inform you guys that I posted up a COWS STORY that defines all of how Bella knew so much about cows...the poor souls...ON MY HOMEPAGE. I didn't think it would go into the fanfiction category and I don't like waiting until the end of this one to post the related stories at the end. Therefore, its under the STORY OUTTAKE section of my homepage. Yeah...the homepage's not really all done yet...but feel free to explore, if you like. btw, my name is Cathy...**

**Then, in reply to a comment (made long ago) about the time period of this story: The time period is in a pseudo-mideval period. If you've ever seen the movie Ella Enchanted - my time setting is kind of like that.**

**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Twilight or New Moon...not that my writings can compare to that of Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**

Chapter 14

On the day of Lord Newton's ball, the new dresses and gowns that Alice had ordered on our trip arrived. It was hectic, to say the least…more hectic than a herd of stampeding cows charging at you.

The morning was okay. I slept in late and had breakfast in my room with the ever-quiet Sophie. When I asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head, blushed a little, and turned away to do something else. I could swear she's hiding something from me.

Once the clock struck for noon and I finished my lunch, the day really became frantic. Alice brought in a herd of giggly ladies in waiting to undress me, dress me, do my hair, paint my nails, apply make-up, you name it. Half the time, I didn't even know where I was or what they were doing. The only thing good that came from the busy activity was that it helped pass time. When they were finally done, the clock struck for five. Five hours had passed in what seemed like the time for only thirty minutes.

A mirror was brought in front of me, and I felt like the princess at my fifteenth birthday again. My dress, this time, was almost the exact same style, except the color was yellow. The corset was a pure goldenrod that seemed to brighten my eyes. My hair was braided with intricate clips and ribbons here and there – all of which were yellow – to brighten my brown hair. They even brought out some highlights, which surprised me very much.

My pale skin was enhanced by just a hint of blush, some powdered eyeliner, and some type of black stuff that made me seem as if I had extremely long eyelashes. Alice seemed to have kept in mind of my clumsiness when she purchased the shoes. They were low heels that were just tall enough boost for the hem of my dress to brush the floor. I looked very lovely, and I gasped in pleasant surprise at the sight.

When I descended the steps into the entrance hall, Edward looked up and stared. I blushed immediately, concentrating on not falling. His eyes were still on me when I arrived at his side and took his arm. I stared back into his eyes, falling in their smoldering golden pools until Carlisle cleared his throat and mentioned that we should go.

The carriage ride there was, in a way, awkward. Edward just couldn't keep his eyes off of me, and I couldn't stop blushing. When I inquired of this, he just cleared his throat, almost seemed to gulp, looked outside for a moment, and then returned to staring. I barely managed to not fidget and keep my eyes off of him, too.

The Newtons' place was large – a stately mansion that could almost rival the size of the castle. The entrance hall was brightly lit with seven 100-candle chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. When we arrived, Count Newton was eager to invite us in and also eager to introduce his son, Michael Newton to me.

Mike, as he liked to be called, had a cute boy's face and had easy, unaffected manners. Yet, he could, in no way, be compared to Edward. His almost-lusty stare and constant stumbling over his words annoyed me more than fleas to a cow. Soon enough, I just tuned him out, although I knew it was rude to do so, sat myself in a partially hidden spot, and became a watcher of the dancers, again.

I saw as Edward was bombarded with a group of ladies just pleading him to dance with them. I saw as he threw an apologetic look at me before randomly picking one of the girls to dance with. His grace was not matched by his partner, and throughout the whole dance, his pose was rigid and his smile forced. Throughout the whole dance, I felt jealousy nip me with its icy teeth. Mike was chattering to me almost non-stop, until a very beautiful and brave young lady asked him to dance.

When the next dance was over, I decided to grab some refreshments. The lady who asked Mike to dance walked over to me.

"Hello," I said, putting on a cheery smile.

"You must be Her Highness, Princess Isabella of Italy," the lady said without preamble.

"Yes," I nodded, surprised. "And to whom am I addressing?"

"Lady Jessica of Vienna," she replied curtly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of conversing with you, Lady Jessica?" I asked, using my best manners.

"I just wanted to tell you, Your Highness, that Michael Newton and I are secretly engaged and that it would be your best interest to pursue someone else in Vienna, if that is your goal," she said.

I felt as if a complete stranger just came up to me and slapped me. I was stunned. What had I to do with Mike? He was just being overly friendly (and annoying) as soon as I came in. Besides, even if I could marry, I was already engaged to Edward. I told her so, leaving out the part that included my curse. She blanched for a moment before walking away, leaving me still dazed and confused.

Edward then asked me to a dance, which I accepted. How could I not, when my usually quick thoughts all decelerated to zero faster than you could say 'cow'? Time flied. Before I knew it, we went through a sarabonde, two waltzes, a fox trot, and a stately courant. When he led me off the dance floor, my face flushed from excitement, and I was almost sure that my eyes twinkled with delight. I felt that giddy inside, having just discovered that I could dance…if the lead was very extraordinarily graceful.

Soon enough, the ball ended. I had an excellent time, although I could wish that the Count's son, Mike, could learn how to tell which lady was annoyed and which lady was just waiting for the chance to be with him. I even heard Edward growl several times, which startled me.

I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder on the way home. Home…what a wonderful word…how wonderful it was to know a home away from home. I was in happy bliss. Shortly later, I felt Edward scoop me easily in his arms and carried me inside the castle. I was too tired and too happy to even strike an argument, which I think surprised him.

When I felt the soft mattress meet me, I remembered myself asking for a drink of water. I was very thirsty. I briefly heard someone set the cup on the bedside table before walking away. Thinking that I was supposed to fetch the water myself, I reached over clumsily. The glass was knocked over the table, and shards were cut into my palm. I was dimly aware of the pain in my hand. Then I smelled it – the rusty and salty scent of blood. It made me nauseous and dizzy. These sensations drowned out the hum of pain. My ears rung and then I knew nothing more.

* * *

**Whoop...a half-cliffie... I think I've found the perfect opportunity for Edward to know the curse...it will probably come up either next chapter or the one after that. Review with your thoughts!!!**

**P.S. If you can, could you please also read my outtake story on my homepage (homepage, not profile, but you can visit the profile to reach the homepage...) and maybe pm me with your thoughts on that one? I still feel sorry for the cows...**


	15. The Meadow

**(A/N): By far my longest chapter yet...with a beautiful 2000 plus words...yay!!! Just a small warning...I'm trying to achieve my half-goal of completing this story within 30 chapters...which means that some parts may be rushed a little to make room for the scenes that I'm really looking forward to (and my ending). I'm appologizing for sometimes trying to hurry things up by cutting down on the dialogue or descriptions. And thanks to all those who reviewed. Yay!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor New Moon (sobs).

* * *

**

Chapter 15

The light I woke up to was dazzling. Squinting, I looked at the ceiling, just realizing that there were decorations and patterns up there that seemed to come alive. There were intricate little birds caught in mid-flight; bunnies and rabbits that seemed to be tensed, ready to hide. As my vision adjusted, I was captivated in the scene on the ceiling.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought my eyes to an old-aged doctor. Not realizing that I was awake, he came over, took my hand and examined it. I winced as he touched the bandage covering the wound, but he never noticed. Someone must have bound it up when I was unconscious.

"Not enough blood loss for unconsciousness," he mumbled. "Tell me, Your Highness, do you have a previous history of fainting at the sight of blood?"

That brought me to a standstill. He did know that I was awake. He was a very good actor if my opinion ever counts. I nodded although it was not completely true. I faint at the _smell_ of blood, not the _sight_, although usually, when I see it, I smell it…so it went hand-in-hand.

"You're okay," he said. "It'll heal in a bit, but try not to hurt it more." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. I heard some mumbles outside my room before Edward came hurriedly came in. At first, he seemed panicked, but when he saw me looking at him, he visibly relaxed.

"You scared me last night," he whispered, loud enough so I could hear. "All I heard was a crash, and when I checked on you, the glass of water I brought on the table was shattered and you were out cold." He seemed to shudder at the memory. "Do you faint at the sight of blood?"

"Sight's okay, but the smell…" I trailed off, thinking how ironic it was.

"Humans can't smell blood," he countered.

"Well, I can. It smells rusty and salty and…" I made a gagging noise, before giggling at how unladylike that sounded. He smiled too. "Did you stay here all night?"

He nodded in reply. I mentally tensed. I knew that I like to sleep-talk. Unconscious or just sleeping, I still sleep-talk. I wondered what he heard…or if he heard anything.

"Do you feel okay now?" he asked. I nodded. "Then, get dressed. I have a surprise for you." I groaned. "Do you not like surprises then, dear Lady Princess?" he teased. I shook my head no. "Well, I'm sorry, but that's not going to pass well. Now, are you going to get dressed, or do I have to help you myself?"

My eyes widened. He wouldn't dare…I blushed at his words…but then…he just might. Seeing how I was still reluctant to move, he made as if to lift the covers. I shrieked. How improper he was today! "Fine," I grumbled. "I'll dress myself…if you will kindly take your leave and call Sophie in to help."

He chuckled before gracefully striding out of my room. A moment later, Sophie stumbled inside. I swear something's wrong with her ever since she arrived.

As she dressed me in a snow-white woolen winter dress with embroidered hems, brushed my hopelessly tangled hair, and made me presentable, I asked her what was the matter.

She just shook her head saying that she wasn't feeling too well although she had no fever. She only seemed like a shadow of the lively girl she was back in Rome. It had only been a few days, and yet she seemed so depressed. I gave her a hug, begging her to spill her troubles, but her stubbornness stayed. Then, she put on a cheery façade that only I could tell was false, and ushered me out the door. I knew not about what she did when she was not serving me, nor where she truly lived, but I aimed to seek these out for clues as to why she was behaving so oddly.

Outside, Edward led me to the stables where two horses were saddled and ready to go. Both were sleek and strong. Even I, who had no experience with any animal other than the cows on my grandfather's farm **(A/N: I feel like I'm trying to advertise or something. The link to the story about the cows is up on the profiles page…and I'm sorry for the multiple mentions…lol)**, could tell that these were extremely fine horses indeed.

"Um…Edward…?" I called.

"Hmm?" he said as he stood by my side, ready to help me up.

"How do you expect me to ride that…thing?" I asked, gesturing to the horse.

"Have you never learned to ride?" I shook my head no in answer. He sighed. "Guess we'll have to ride one horse until you learn." My heart went crazy. Did he not enjoy my company? Was he just being gentlemanly by taking me out to see this…surprise?

Without warning, I felt his hands grasp my waist, lifting me up higher and higher until I was seated on the beast, sidesaddle. He then gasped the reins and climbed up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. Though the air was frosty and he seemed no better, I felt extremely warm and comforted in his half-embrace. I leaned into his strong chest, feeling one of his arms hold me more tightly to him. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind whiz past us as he stirred the horse into a slow trot.

I had no idea how long I rode on the horse. I only knew that the sun was hiding behind thin clouds; and that we had passed through several snow-covered fields and that we were now in a thin forest with a tall mountain to one side. The woods around us were brightly lit by the snow reflecting the light. There were icicles hanging from the trees, making them look enchanted. The woods had no sound. It was all quiet except the steady footsteps of the horse and our breathing **(A/N: in the profiles page is a link that leads to some pictures of what I kind of imagined it to be like)**.

Soon enough, we neared a clearing. The sun had peeked from behind its covers, and its rays sent all the snow a-glow. Edward hopped down from the horse before lifting me down. The air was suddenly chilly without his embrace. I tugged my cloak closer to my body, and made the rest of the way into the clearing.

The clearing was probably a meadow in the summer. It was perfectly round, lined by the surrounding woods and split in half by a lazy, ice-covered stream. The crisp gurgling sound of the water flowing under the layer of ice could still be heard. To one side was a tall cliff where the mountain ended abruptly, on which a frozen waterfall hung precariously down the cliff-side.

It was amazing…it was more than amazing. Words could not describe the beautiful scenery that lay before me. I sought for Edward, just then realizing that he had not followed me into the clearing. My heart started to panic – to race. And then, I saw him standing beside a snow-covered tree, just out of the reach of the sun. I remembered what he had said – he did not burn in the sun…but something else happens instead. Curious, I beckoned him over; watching carefully as he reluctantly left the cover of whatever shade the leafless trees provided.

Edward in the sunlight was amazing. His skin literally sparkled even if not much skin was showing because it was winter. His hair gave off an unnatural light, and his face shone as if it was made from a thousand tiny diamonds. He watched me carefully, almost as if expecting me to run away. A part of me told me that I should…but I could not…I did not want to.

As he came closer, he took off his heavy cloak and carefully rolled up his sleeves and sat down where I was. I followed the same suit. The meadow's dazzling appearance in the sun paled to the sparkling wonder that was Edward. To think that such an amazing creature could like me – all of me – was almost impossible.

His lips quivered, but when I asked, he said that he was singing. I asked if he was cold, but he just chuckled and said, "If you're as cold as I am, you don't feel cold anymore." I laughed at that.

I lost track of the time we spent in the once-meadow. He just lied on the snow-covered ground, and I kneeled beside him, tracing patterns on his forearm, never looking away. The cold air meant nothing, and it was not until the sun was starting to disappear that I realized how cold and frozen I was.

"We need to go home," he stated simply. My heart jumped at the word 'home.' He got to his feet first, and then offered me a hand, in which I took. He pulled me up, but didn't let my hand go. Instead, he just stared at me with his golden eyes until I blushed. "Isabella," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I-I…" he sighed, shaking his head. He pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing me tenderly, yet hard, on the lips, as if trying to say everything he couldn't in that one kiss alone. A part of me knew better than to push him, but it lost. I felt my face flush as I leaned into the kiss, feeling him turn immediately into stone.

"Oops," I whispered. "Should I-"

"No," he responded, his eyes a dark black. "Just…just give me a moment."

I stayed still in his still-tight embrace until he relaxed, his eyes turning back into a light topaz. "I'm sorry," I said, my throat suddenly felt hoarse. I looked away, suddenly finding the lazy drops of water trickling down the waterfall very interesting. He tilted my chin up with a finger, forcing me to look into his eyes again. I realized how close we were…how amazingly sweet his breath smelled.

"It's not your fault. _I'm_ sorry. Would you be able to understand if I say I'm only human?" his eyes were almost pleading.

I nodded. "Where's the horse?" I asked, changing the subject.

His eyes went wide. "Shoot! I forgot to tie it up!" I giggled at his expression. Now _this_ was a side I don't think I had ever seen. As I watched, his expression changed from one of shock to more of a grin. "But…would you like me to show you how _I_ travel in the woods?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. Then, without warning, he picked me up and set me on his back with such ease and grace that it almost scared me. My arms automatically locked around his neck, and off he ran.

The speed was amazing. The chilly wind blew at my face, drying it, and I watched with horror as Edward sidestepped one tree and another. The trees always seemed to miss by just a few inches. I tried to close my eyes and hide my face in the crook of his neck, but I lost control.

Finally, he slowed down. We were in front of the stables, where his horse was 'lounging' lazily outside the door. I knew I should get off, but I lost all control of my limbs.

"Bella?" Edward called as he waited for me to get off.

"Um…I think I need help," I replied, my voice shaking.

He chuckled as he unlocked my strangling gold on his neck. I slid off with a thud. "Ooomphf."

I watched as worry replaced the look of excitement he had. My head spun and I felt as if I was going to vomit. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look as if I'm okay?" I moaned, trying hard not to faint. "I should have closed my eyes."

He flashed a quick smile. "Remember that next time."

"Next time!" I yelled. I immediately regretted yelling. My head spun harder. "Next time'll be the death of me," I mumbled.

"Do you have a special friendship with the word 'death' or are you going to court it someday?" he asked, a faint edge to his voice. "Must you always speak so nonchalantly about it?"

"Well, it happens that I am best friends with death! We knew each other since I was born!" I croaked, still trying to stop my head from spinning. I could care less what I was saying.

"Is it your curse?" he whispered, his voice suddenly tender.

"How did you know?"

* * *

**Lol...a cliffie! There's two possibilities: Bella faints or Bella tells...or...Bella walks away...but I don't think she's in the state to do that...Review!!!**


	16. I Love You

**(A/N) OMGosh! Thanks for all of the reviews. So yes, this chapter is inspired by this really beautiful Chinese song I heard yesterday, and I was like 'I have to make Edward sing that song to Bella sometime! I don't care if it's supposedly in another language!' I had all these awesome ideas of where the song could go exactly...but my impatience got the better of me. This chapter was not supposed to be exactly this way...but the song and my impatience tweeked it. I could almost say that I could end this story right here and begin a sequel, but I won't, because I do want to see the happily ever after before I finish...but...tell me about it.**

**The song that inspired me to write this so fast (and its translation is also present in this chapter) is called "Tong Hua" by Guang Liang (translation: Fairytale). I have two links in the profile that leads to the original song with English subtitles. btw, it's still stuck in my head right now...lol (thank the song and all those reviews for the super-fast update! lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own New Moon. Any dialogue that sounds similar to those in the story is unintentional. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

Chapter 16 **

Edward just smiled at me. "You are interesting when you sleep. You talk." Seeing that I would probably be staying as I was for some time, he sat down beside me.

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. "And you know this because…?"

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. "I usually visit you every night. I was curious about you. I couldn't help myself." I blushed harder, looking anywhere but at him. "Don't be embarrassed."

"That depends on exactly what you heard," I replied. My wheeling head suddenly became not as important as…this. My dignity was at stake here!

"Um…" He had a teasing look on his features.

"Oh, spit it out already," I snapped, not feeling up to the teasing.

"You said my name a lot," he answered truthfully, a look of wonder replacing the teasing one. "And you said that you loved me." His voice seemed so full of marvel that I did not know whether to die from embarrassment or laughter…no pun intended. I just buried my head in his shoulder. I felt his arm wrap around me.

"And do you love me back?" I asked into his shirt.

He tilted my head up to look at him. "Yes," he whispered, his breath blowing into my face, dazzling me for a moment. His eyes smoldered. Then, it all disappeared as quickly as they came. "Now, you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" The exchange worn me out, though my head did not spin as much.

"Why are you so pessimistic?"

"If you had a curse laid upon you since you were born that say you will die when you turn sixteen, won't you feel pessimistic too?" I hiccupped, tears leaking out of my eyes. I had lived with it all my life. The whole of Italy knew and I never had to tell anyone myself. This first time, though, I felt all of my sorrow at my early death leak out with it. The endless stream of tears continued to flow as I continued my story. "That faerie – Victoria's her name I think – was not invited because everyone said she had a bad side to her – some unknown non-faerie side that could kill someone and leave them bloodless. Her consort, James, was just as bad. I didn't know why they even expected invitations to reach where they lived in cold northern Iceland." I continued to pour out my story, and my soul, to Edward; laid them open for him to see and examine.

I spoke of how Fauna said that if Victoria came, Flora should be able to reverse the gift, so they made her go last. However, they waited for a long time, but neither Victoria nor James came. Flora then gave her gift. Right after the gift became irreversible, Victoria arrived, made her whole scene, and gave me the killing curse that none of the other three faeries had the power to change. I spoke of my fears of never being able to lead a country, of never being able to live up to Father's expectations, of a possibly painful death. After all, the curse _did_ say that my clumsiness would be the death of me. "Before I learned of this, I had always dreamed of living a fairytale like the storybooks always say. But now, I know that fairytales are fake, and could never be," I heard myself tell him. Not even Sophie knew of my fairytale dream.

As I told my story, I felt Edward pull me closer and closer to him, always murmuring comforting words and stroking my back. When I finished, I was practically sobbing. I never realized how hard it was to tell my story – my secret.

"Shh…Bella…" Edward whispered, his voice so very tender. "Look at me." I shook my head, still sobbing. "No, look at me," he said, louder, tilting my chin so I was forced to look in his eyes. I saw a great sadness there, but also determination. "I love you…" His voice had gone soft again. "I don't care that you are cursed or that you might die. You are the most important person to me, and I will protect you, no matter what it takes. Do you understand that?"

I stared into his tender eyes – so beautiful, yet so sad. He pulled me into an unexpected embrace, his arms locking in an unbreakable cage, crushing me to him. I cried harder, and he shook with grief. Then, he held me at arms length, and sang to me softly:

**_(A/N: These words are the translation of the original song. There's a link in my profile that leads to a clip, sung in Chinese, but with English subtitles. I encourage everyone to listen to it…it's so pretty)_**

_I've forgotten how long  
Since I've last heard you  
Telling me your favorite story  
I've thought for a long time  
I'm beginning to panic  
Have I done something wrong?  
_

_You cried when you told me,  
That all the fairytales are lies  
That I could never be your angel  
Maybe you won't understand  
That after you told me that you loved me  
All the stars lit up in my skies _

_I am willing to be that angel  
That you loved most in the fairytales  
My open arms turning into wings to protect you  
You have to believe,  
Believe that we will be like those inside a fairytale  
Where "happily ever after" is the ending. _

_You cried when you told me,  
That all the fairytales are lies  
That I could never be your angel  
Maybe you won't understand  
That after you told me that you loved me  
All the stars lit up in my skies _

_I am willing to be that angel  
That you loved most in the fairytales  
My open arms turning into wings to protect you  
You have to believe,  
Believe that we will be like those inside a fairytale  
Where "happily ever after" is the ending. _

_And I will be that angel  
That you loved most in the fairytales  
My open arms turning into wings to protect you  
You have to believe,  
Believe that we will be like those inside a fairytale  
Where "happily ever after" is the ending. _

_I will be that angel  
That you loved most in the fairytales  
My open arms turning into wings to protect you  
You have to believe,  
Believe that we will be like those inside a fairytale  
Where "happily ever after" is the ending. _

_Together writing our own happy ending _

As the last notes of the song trailed off, he pulled me into a hard kiss. When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily. "Believe me and trust me. I won't let our story end in a tragedy."

With that, he carried me into the castle as the last rays of the setting sun disappeared behind the horizon.

* * *

**Aww...Yeah, that's why I like the ending and had thoughts about just starting a new sequel story...yuppers...But I don't intend on doing that unless a majority of people wish that. So, review! I'd like to hear what you think...and, again, I do encourage people to listen to the song, even if you can't understand Chinese - but there's subtitles! (maybe not watch the videos...but at least listen to the song)...And don't forget to drop a review!**

**--Cathy (lol, I think it's the first time I 'signed' my name)**

**P.S. I re-updated this chapter because the original format was a little messed up...:P**


	17. Oktoberfest to Thanksgiving

**(A/N) You guys are awesome! Thanks for all of those reviews! I've decided to continue this as is until this one truly ended instead of continuing in a sequel... So yes...here's the next chapter. One note, however, I didn't realize that butterbeer is also present in Harry Potter and an invention of JKRowling until just a moment ago when I was editing...but I'm not feeling up to thinking up another name for the stuff...yeah. This is another long chapter...yay!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor New Moon.

* * *

Chapter 17 **

True to his promise, Edward barely left my side for anything for the next few months. We went through the entire festival of Oktoberfest **(A/N: I did not spell Oktoberfest wrong, but I don't exactly know whether Austrians celebrate this German festival…but pretend they do, just for the sake of me, okie? Lol. It's known as the beer/alcohol festival where almost everyone have feasts and get drunk and stuff)**, and I tasted alcohol for the first time. Butterbeer, it was called – fermented wine with sweet buttermilk and a variety of fruity flavors to choose from. It was already very cold; some of the traditional German traditions, such as sitting in long tables outside drinking the liquids, were altered into the Austrian way of sitting in long tables inside big farmhouses or mansions.

The first time I got drunk was from the butterbeer, which _supposedly_ was not suppose to make _anyone_ drunk, unless they had at least fifty cups. I only had two cups of the very delicious wine, but when Edward told me that it was time to return, I lost my balance so many times, he decided to carry me to the carriage.

The only times that he left me were the biweekly hunting trips he had to have. Even then, it was mostly during the night, and I didn't miss him as much. For the first time in my life, I had not sported a new souvenir from the lovely floor for longer than a few hours – it's been weeks since my last bruise. However, paper-cuts still occur. It seemed that, since the curse couldn't express itself through tripping and falling, it expressed itself through paper-cuts and whatnot.

I remembered the time when Alice asked me to put a pile of new dishes onto the dish rack as well as deliver a pitcher of iced water to Edward. What he planned to do with the iced water, I never found out. I spilled the ice when I was walking with the pitcher and the pile of dishes, slipped on the ice I spilt, and broke the entire set of dishes. Luckily, Emmett was there to save me from cutting myself from the broken dishes, but the damage was done. Now, he won't stop teasing me about it. I had to say, though, the new dishes were an ugly lime green that I didn't really feel sorry for breaking them…but they're new dishes nonetheless.

Oktoberfest passed with me gaining the experience of getting drunk and having a slight hangover. Edward still won't leave me alone on the fact that I got drunk from just having two cups of _butterbeer_. I whacked him every time he started on the topic, but that only made him tease me harder. After all, what damage could I possibly do to him?

Come November, the royal family began their busy preparations for the Thanksgiving feast and Thanksgiving activities in Vienna. The city was already under a thick blanket of snow, but festivities must go on…or so said the ever-famous Alice von Cullen.

The castle had no permanent guards or maids. Even the cooks did not truly live here. They cooked the meals for me, and then they leave. As far as I knew, Sophie was the only "permanent residential maid." I never seen her much, and there was no one I could ask about her whereabouts. I was very worried for her, and I seemed to show that. One day, Edward asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Sophie," I answered, sighing. "She won't tell me what's wrong, nor was she ever really seen. It's all an empty place, and I'm really scared. She's never acted this way before. She used to have so much chatter about things…but now she's so quiet, it's unbelievable."

"Your palace does have a lot more people inhabiting it than here. She might be lonely." He paused, his eyes going a little distant. "She's sad and homesick. She misses someone very dearly."

"How do you know?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," he grinned.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back," I countered.

His grin widened. "Fine. I can read minds."

My eyes widened, and I felt my jaw drop. "You can?" He chuckled at my expression, but nodded. "Can all vampires read minds?"

"No, not that I know of," he replied. "Every vampire has a different…'gift'…," he struggled to explain. " Carlisle thinks that we each bring our strongest human traits into our…second life. Esme brought her compassion, Carlisle his control, Rosalie her beauty, Emmett his strength, Jasper his ability to know and manipulate other people's feelings, Alice an ability to see the future, and me my mind reading." He seemed to utter the entire sentence out in one single breath.

I let the facts sink in before I realized the extent of what he said. "Can you read my thoughts?" I suddenly asked out. He almost jumped at my outburst. I felt heat creep into my cheeks.

"No. Try as I can, your mind is the only mind I can't read. It's like your mind is on the other side of the mountain. I can't hear it," he replied, almost puzzled. I relaxed.

"Back to Sophie. What's happening with her? She's never this quiet before." Edward laughed at my change of topic. "What?"

"Nothing," he managed between fits of laughter. "It's just…just…" he couldn't get it out.

"Fine, don't tell me," I pouted, crossing my arms in front of me. He stopped laughing. Eyes twinkling, he answered with a nod, as if saying okay. "Not fair…I didn't really mean it!" I half shouted half pleaded. He just burst into laughter again. This time, I joined in. We were acting like newborn calves.

November came, and before I knew it, it was the Thanksgiving feast. The castle was bustling with activity. Lords and counts from all over the country were invited to the feast, even the ever-annoying Count Newton and his son, Mike. Since they lived the closest, they were often invited over to help out the decorations and plans. I became something along the lines of Mike's new toy.

Whenever the Count came, Mike came, and I was the first person he sought after bowing greetings to the royal family. I swear his head was thicker than a block of stone. Once in a while, Jessica also went along, but that did not spare me from the terror that was Mike one bit. He'd point out this to me and explain that to me even though I had to correct him many times about the facts he shared. Once he told me that cows loved to stay by the sheep because their temperaments were so similar. "Check the books, Mike," I replied, hopefully not sounding bored. "Sheep like their grass short; cows like their food long. They avoid each other on feeding lands like the end of the world."

He stopped trying to show off his…ahem…wonderful…knowledge about animals after that. Jessica still despised me because when I was around, Mike acted as if she was never there. He only acknowledged her once in a long while. I could wish that it was the other way around.

Edward despised Mike almost as much as I did, but for my sake, tried to stay by my side to keep me sane. He once said that he only stayed by my side to make sure that Mike never did anything to drive me up a wall or made me crazy enough to require a room with padded walls. The trouble was, no matter how much I wanted to climb a wall to escape, I couldn't…but his company did help me behave rationally instead of wanting to escape the first chance I get.

Finally, Thanksgiving came. I wore my best informal dress under the peasant clothing everyone was supposed to wear. The plans were to wear peasant clothing for the feast, as if everyone were living like peasants, and then take it off to show how thankful we were that we had all these luxuries that some people didn't have.

The feast itself was very luxurious, however. Ten giant-sized roasted turkeys were placed upon the long table for the guests. Vegetables, stews, and various other goods were laid about, courtesy of the various Counts, Lords, and Dukes. Everyone who attended was supposed to bring a specialty. The food came from all places in the country. I had an excellent meal.

To my pleasure, there was no ball after the feast. Cold weather had settled in snugly, and many had to return to their inns or homes before the night became too cold for the horses.

Later that night, I could not go to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I tossed and turned until my sheets were a tangled mess, yet I still couldn't sleep. Sighing, I slipped my feet into my warm slippers, pulled on a thick cloak, and made my way in the semi-darkness to Edward's room. I knew he couldn't sleep; I knew he was there.

His room was just a few doors from mine. The hinges of the door creaked when I pushed it open. I winced at the sound. It seemed to be the only sound in the entire castle.

"Who's there?" Edward's voice floated out. I made my entrance, hugging my cloak closer around me. "Bella?" I nodded, not speaking.

I looked around his room. In the few months I had been here, I had never seen his room. The room was not dark – lit by the same weird device that lit up all the halls and corridors. On one side was a giant window looking out into a forest. On another wall were books – books upon books of music. There were old ones and new ones. Some were in books while others were in loose sheets of disarrayed paper, the little tadpoles they call 'notes' were so close together that it made my head dizzy, even from so far away.

The fireplace lined the other wall, burning brightly, the fire slightly crackling. In front of it was a very large pile of pillows and whatnot, and in front of the pillows was a large sofa, on top of which more pillows lay. Edward was sitting on the pile of pillows, holding a sheet of paper on which many notes were scribbled.

I walked to where he was and sat down beside him. "I can't sleep," I whispered.

He smiled, his arm snaked around me to pull me closer. I snuggled closer to him and the fireplace under my cloak. "I can't either," he joked.

I nudged him playfully on the chest. "No one asked you."

"Doesn't matter…I still can't sleep," he said, looking hurt.

I kissed him on the nose, breathing in his sweet scent, feeling my body calm down and relax. He hummed my lullaby – the lullaby he played for me once on the piano and hummed all those other times when I complained that I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes as I felt him pull up a blanket seemingly out of nowhere and wrapped it around me. He kissed my eyelids. I could feel the vibration of my lullaby through his lips. I shifted a little, catching him by surprise on the lips.

He chuckled when we broke apart. "All right, little princess, it's late. You should go to sleep now."

"I'm not a little princess. I'm a full-grown princess now," I whispered, my voice sounding sluggish with sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on his chest to the sound of my lullaby.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter kinda hurried through...but I really didn't want to do something like a day-by-day account of what they did...so...yes. Please be kind and drop a review. They make me feel happy, and sometimes also give me inspiration to finish all of my other homework so I can have time to work on this. ****--Cathy**

**p.s. due to the amount of reviews asking about Thanksgiving in Austria, I'm adding this note: As far as I know, Thanksgiving became an almost-international holiday by the 1700's...and because this story is set in a time midway between mideval and modern...I took the liberty of setting the holidays in 'present-day' form. Germans and Austrians do celebrate Thanksgiving - German: Erntedankfest - and it's quite an important holiday, too.**


	18. Ice Skating

**(A/N) Okay, this chapter has the promised ice-skating scene...but I still think I'm hurrying through a lot of stuff...and I'm really sorry for that. This is a long chapter. I was going to cut it off at around 1000 words, but I decided to write a little bit more...so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor New Moon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, when I woke up, I felt something cold beside me and something heavy thrown over my waist, pulling me against this cold…thing…. My eyes jerked awake, and I suddenly sat up. Where was I? Then, the events of last night floated back to me. I fell asleep in Edward's room. Oh God, please don't tell me…I looked down. Edward was lying on his side beside me on the pile of pillows, an amused yet confused look pasted on his face.

"Good morning to you, too," he said, his voice soft.

"Um…Good morning…um…" I stuttered. After all, what was a girl to do when you wake up remembering that you fell asleep with your love the first time? Was I even thinking coherent thoughts? Then, what thoughts I had were scrambled when he reached up to brush a strand of hair from my eyes. My skin tingled where he touched me. Then, ever so carefully, he brought me down to a light kiss.

I jumped up, hitting my head on the bedposts in the process, my half-hiked up dressing gown gracefully sliding down to cover my legs again. He sat up to, and caught me as a fell from the impact. "Are you okay? You aren't usually this confused in the morning, are you?" he asked, concerned. I just shook my head, the movement bringing a wave of dizziness.

"I'm okay," I mumbled, holding my head. "But my head's not." I felt a bump gradually rise where my head embraced the bedpost. I winced. Great, I just broke my no-bruises record.

He sat up beside me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Better?" he teased. I made a face at him before padding into my room where a freaked-out Sophie was pacing.

As soon as I stepped inside, Sophie's head snapped up. Her eyes widened at my state of undress. "Where were you, Princess?" she asked, her voice full of anger. "And in such a state, too!"

"I couldn't sleep last night," I stated simply. "Help me dress. Come."

She obeyed, but I could see that she was seething inside. As she helped me into a woolen blue dress with a thick sky-blue cloak, something suddenly dawned on me. She was older than me by a few years, and she had yet to be married. Yet, she was in the ripe age of eighteen, and women that age usually fancied someone…was that what Edward meant when he said…?

"Sophie," I suddenly said, "Do you find a liking for someone?" I knew I caught her by surprise. She looked up at me through the mirror, her eyes wide with shock, a tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

"N-No…B-B-Bella," she stuttered, blushing harder. "W-Why did you a-ask?"

"Nothing in particular," I replied. She was lying, I knew it. Her expression betrayed her. "Tell me."

"Um…"

"Ouch…that's _my_ hair you are yanking!" She seemed so scared and caught that she had not noticed that she was pulling on my braid. She only mumbled a sorry, quickly finished, and left.

As she was going through the rest of my morning routine lightning fast, I thought about all the boys back in the castle that she talked of most often. There's the butler, but he's already wed. The stable boy's too young. The footmen had their noses up too high to truly notice Sophie's beauty. That only really leaves Jacob, the gardener's son. He's of marrying age – about four years older than me, I think. If given the chance, Sophie could talk forever of him. **(A/N: I know that in Twilight, Jacob's younger than Bella, but live with me for this change for right now, okie?)** As she made her way towards the door, I called out, "Jacob would not be too happy if you're so sad all the time," and watched her reaction. She tripped over her feet, only managing to save herself by the door. She turned to look at me, horror and shock etched on her face.

I knew I was right. Sophie had her eye on Jacob, the gardener's son, and I had taken her away from him. No wonder she's so broody and silent! I would be sad, too, if someone took me away from Edward.

Speaking of him, he appeared at my doorway. "I guess Sophie told her secret," he said. I nodded in reply.

"That didn't turn out exactly as I had wanted to…but…" I just shook my head.

"Are you dressed?"

"Do I look as if I am not?" I realized what I was saying, and blushed.

"Then come, I have a surprise for you." I groaned.

He led me to the stables again. Yet, only one horse was saddled. He tied a blindfold over my eyes, much to my dismay, lifted me into the saddle, swung some other items on, and climbed up behind me. Taking the reins, he led the horse into a trot.

I snuggled to his chest, feeling the grace of the horse as it moved. I wondered where we were going. As time went by, the horse slowed to a stop.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" I asked, already clawing at it.

"Yes," he sighed, helping me removing the said blindfold. When it was off, I blinked my eyes against the glitter of the snow in the slight sun. It was very bright outside even though the sun was hiding behind thin clouds. Edward was not glittering as much, but his skin had an unearthly glow that made him look godly. I resisted the urge to touch him.

Then, I took in my surroundings. We were in a hilly area with barely any trees. In front was a giant pond that had frozen over in the coldness, its ice very thick and white. I stared at it. "Edward…we aren't going to…um…_skate_ on that…_ice_, are we?"

He just chuckled as he pulled out two pairs of ice skates. I gulped as he helped me tie them on, and then moved to tie his skates. I wobbled on the steel-edged skates even in the thick snow. When he finished with his skates, he grabbed my hand and led me to the edge of the pond. First, he stepped onto the ice, testing it. He took several gliding steps and skated around the pond once…twice, before coming back to me, grinning. "The ice's thick enough. It'll hold."

I still couldn't believe that he was taking me _ice skating_. Whoever in their right minds would _never_ even dare to approach me even if I am just carrying a bucket of water, not to say _ice skating_! Yet, here he was, lifting me onto the ice, holding me tightly against him as I tried to find balance on the slippery ice.

"You are kidding me," I mumbled into his shirt. He didn't reply, only to lead me further away from the snow towards the middle of the pond. "What if it breaks? What if I fall? What if my skates were bent? What if I run into a bush? What if …" I was turning hysterical, but he stopped my running list of 'what if' questions with a gentle kiss. It immediately made my knees grow weak, and I slumped against him.

"Relax. Would I take you here if I can't keep you safe?" I shook my head in reply. "Alright, then, relax."

I did as I was told which was easier than I had thought with him around. And then we were off. He pulled me along the ice, him skating backwards so he could hold my hands, me just trying to not lock my skates as he had told me. Little by little, with his assistance, I gained more confidence on the ice, until he only had to hold me by one hand.

Gradually, we were able to skate faster and faster, until the wind blew through my hair, unpinning the small pins that Sophie had meticulously placed. They scattered on the ice, making small metallic sounds as they hit. Soon, only my tiara stayed on. My waist-length brown hair was blowing free in the wind. Edward stayed by my side, always holding my hand tight as we skated around the ice, dancing a graceful dance…as graceful as possible with my clumsiness…

When the sky began to grow darker, he led me to the edge of the pond, twirling me around once before setting me in the snow. His eyes glinted with life, our breaths fast from the cold weather and the exercise.

The way home was peaceful. He remembered to tether the horse after much reminding from yours truly…I was snuggled into his hard chest the entire way home, laughing at his comments and random ramblings.

Since then, almost two weeks had passed. Advent started yesterday, and Edward had insisted on giving me an advent calendar, saying that it was a tradition. If I dare to reject them, it will be breaking the gift-giving tradition of advent **(A/N: Many families have different traditions for advent. I kind of just made up this one for the Cullen family that is modeled from what I know of German traditions and my friend's family, who celebrate the entire December)**. I countered by saying that I didn't have any presents to give…but I lost the argument completely when Alice came in and said, "You're a guest…a very important guest. Besides, if we're expecting presents, it won't be advent anymore."

I couldn't list all of the presents that the Cullens gave, but I could say that they must have cost a fortune. My personal favorites were this pair of porcelain teacups carved in the shape of a gnome. It seemed almost as if it was caught in the middle of a mischievous trick, its eyes wide in shock and disappointment. The cups were so well-crafted. There was another sculpture – this time in glass – that depicted a wolf howling in the moonlight. It seemed so real that you could almost see the wolf rearing its head and howl for the moon.

As Christmas (Weihnachten) drew nearer, the presents seemed more delicate. The day before the Christmas Ball, Edward handed me a small velvet box in the shape of a heart. The box itself was delicately carved from pinewood, the fresh tangy smell of pine still lingered upon it. A clasp was on one side. I opened the box and nearly dropped it in surprise. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a silver beaded chain with small buttercup-shaped topazes dotted throughout, as well as an onyx star pendant in the middle. The back of the pendant said "Love, Edward" in gold letterings. It was truly beautiful.

Without speaking, he took it from me, helping to me to put it on. I drew back my hair so he could clasp the clasps. To my surprise, he kissed my neck after he clasped it on, his cold lips sending shivers up and down my spine. "Merry early Christmas," he whispered in my ear before resuming to skim his nose along my exposed skin.

My thoughts turned to jelly, as had my legs. His arms around my waist were the only reason why I was still on my feet. "Merry…Christmas…to you…too," I answered, barely managing to get it out in one breath.

"The Faeries said that they'll send someone over for the occasion – someone who had not attended many extravagances for some time. We'll need to be on our best behavior, then," he continued, his cold breath sending more shivers throughout my body. He noticed. "Are you cold?"

I immediately blushed. "N-No." My breath whooshed out of me when he finally let me go. I managed to collapse a little before I finally found my balance…

"Come," he said, grabbing my hand, " Alice said that she wanted you for the day."

"For the _day_?"

"Yes…something about dress-up and dresses and whatnot. She's already screaming up a hailstorm through her mind _and_ she threatened to kill me if I don't bring you there _now_." He had an easy smile on his face, which made me suspect that he was more amused by my reaction than he was by the 'hailstorm'.

"So you're giving me away to save your sanity?" I never got to hear his answer. At that moment, we had arrived in front of Alice and Jasper's room. Alice burst out of her room like some bull excited at a cow (with some exaggeration), and dragged me away from Edward as if I was a rag doll. I only heard a chuckle and a muffled 'bye!' from Edward as the door closed behind me. I was alone in whatever torture of 'princess beauty', as she preferred to call it, with Alice until whenever she saw fit.

* * *

** The next chapter may or may not be up by the weekend. I have a big paper due in two weeks and I'm only about half way done with it so far...so that'll be my main focus for probably the next week. But, if you review, I might be happy enough to finish another fourth of my paper in like 3 days and therefore can spare some time to write another chapter...Review!!!...and the reviews for the last chapter really got me to write my paper - I finished like almost a fourth of it in 3 days...lol Anyways, review!****--Cathy**


	19. Christmas: Weihnacten

**(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews of encouragement! I just noticed that I broke 200 reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**Anyways, I'm really excited. This chapter is a kick-off point for my secondary conflict...I guess...I finally have it planned out with the timing and stuff. I'm debating whether to include some stuff in New Moon or whether to write my own and make it a sort of extended Twilight...so...tell me what you think.**

**Also, this chapter's not really edited for grammar or spelling because I'm also in a hurry to get my history paper done (only 1/4 left to go!!!) so I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. Please tell me if you find one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

The Christmas Ball was scheduled for tonight. I had not seen Edward since yesterday when Alice pulled me away from him. She played dress-up with me...literally. I was her new-found doll. I had to change so many times into so many dresses and go through so many hair styles that if you tell me I have to dress-up again, I would probably scream. The good thing was, I was already dressed for the ball and had nothing to do for the two or three hours until the ball officially starts.

Alice had donned me in a red satin ball gown with a green-flowered tiara. My hair was just combed straight and decorated with green and red ribbons and combs. The necklace Edward gave me hung around my neck, matching my attire nicely. I was quite pretty. I seemed to have said that a lot every time I dressed up nicely…

Before she let me free exploring the palace, Alice said that a faerie was going to bless us with her presence…some faerie that rarely left her dwelling some place north. She also was to bring her consort with her, and said that I should beware of her consort.

I wondered who the faerie was as I wandered aimlessly through the halls, trying hard to also not get lost. Just as I was about to turn around and head back to the main entrance, for the ball was going to start soon, there was a flash of blinding purple light. A sweet scent of lavender filled the corridor I was in. Purple mist spread everywhere. When it cleared, a beautiful lady with red hair and a thick purple robe was in its place. Beside her was a tall man, his eyes an eerie red. The lady's eyes were the same red; and their skins were both extremely pale.

"H-Hi," I said in greeting, just realizing that this must be the faerie. I did my best curtsy, trying hard not to fall flat on my face.

She waved her hand, but spoke no words. She just stared at me as I was some very interesting flea on the hide of a cow. I tried not to flinch under her scrutiny. Her consort watched me with interest, almost as food – his eyes darkened with some sort of desire, but the faerie laid a hand upon him.

"Lead us to the ball," she demanded, her voice soft yet menacing. I did as I was told, as if someone had forced me without my will. I quickly shook the feeling away, and retraced my steps.

Soon enough, more light was present, and we broke into the grand entrance hall. Edward was on the other side, greeting an extremely long line of beautiful ladies when he caught sight of me. His eyes lit up; and when he gave me a once-over, his mouth seemed to drop in shock. I did not know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Then, he rushed over to me, though his steps were almost hesitant. "Bella? Is that you?" he asked when he was close. I nodded, smiling shyly. He closed the distance between us, picked me up by the waist, and twirled me around once. He kissed me lightly on each cheek, when he suddenly stiffened. His head snapped up, and he noticed the faerie and her consort behind me.

He let me go quickly, bowing a greeting to her. "Forgive me. I had not seen you," he said politely.

The faerie just waved her hand again, and uttered no word. She slid past Edward and me, her consort following behind her silently, and gracefully stepped down into the view of everyone. The usual buzzing of the ballroom quieted immediately. The silence was deafening.

Quietly, she spoke, but her words could be heard by all. "I thank you for allowing me to join in this wonderful celebration this evening…and for the warm welcome and attention you are paying to me. I bless this celebration here, and I hope everyone will have a wonderful time feasting, dancing, and waiting for the chimes of Christmas."

Her words, though spoken with sweetness, had an underlying edge – a trace of venom. Everyone was still held in her thrall even when she seemed to be done. Then, her consort spoke, his voice slick and velvet – almost like melted candy – yet it is a poisonous candy, "We are happy to be here. For those who want to know our names, please honor us by asking us personally."

With that, they glided to a corner, and the spell was broken. The usual ballroom chatter resumed as if nothing happened. Many people, who were taken by the faerie and her consort's beauty, went over to them to ask for their names.

When the musicians finally arrived, ballroom music began to flow. Edward was by my side throughout, meticulously avoiding the different ladies who sought for a dance with him. I giggled at his efforts, yet he just stared at me. His posture was relaxed with an underlying stiffness to it that made me wonder what had happened.

He asked me to a dance later on, but half-way through, he stiffened completely, his eyes going completely dark. Through the corners of my eyes, I noticed that the rest of the royal family had the same poise, though Jasper seemed almost as if he would lunge at the nearest person.

I touched his arm and whispered, "Finish this dance. Then, you have some explaining to do." That seemed to snap him out of his reverie. When the dance ended, he immediately dragged me from the dance floor and sought his family.

Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. Carlisle had a worried look on his face, and Esme seemed to be pacing. As we drew nearer, I heard their conversation.

"…she has multiple powers because she's crowned a faerie…" Rosalie was saying.

"But that makes it even more wrong for her to feed…" Esme cut in.

"We need to stop it somehow –" Carlisle said, cutting off when he noticed that I had arrived.

His eyes went distant, as had Edward's, and I realized that Carlisle was telling Edward about everything through his mind. A little while later, when most of the guests had left, Carlisle led the way to meet the faerie. We had confirmed that her consort was a human-drinker – a vampire. Why would a faerie choose a vampire as a consort?

As we approached the pair, the consort looked up, his blood-red eyes seemed to pierce through my mind and know my deepest secrets. I stifled an involuntary shudder. He was not like any of the Cullens. Edward had stiffened beside me, and I saw him glaring daggers at the consort.

"Well, well, if it isn't the royal family…and the girl," the faerie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And if it isn't the mutant 'vegetarians' too… I suppose you're here to tell me to feed elsewhere?"

"Yes, Mistress Faerie," answered Carlisle courteously. She was a faerie after all. "And if you would bestow us with your name."

Her consort's eyes twinkled. "We shall tell if only the girl comes with me." He licked his lips as if in anticipation. "She smells mighty delicious…" His eyes started to turn darker.

Edward moved in front of me in a protective stance. "She is not food, and she cannot go with you."

The consort glared, his eyes full of hatred. "Very well, then. I shall tell you my name. My name is James, and that girl shall one day be mine to enjoy!" Edward growled in response, but the faerie cast a spell, and purple clouds surrounded her and her consort. When it disappeared, they were nowhere to be seen.

Edward turned and hugged me, crushing me to his chest, as he spoke with the others in quick and low tones. I could not catch any words – I barely heard their conversation at all. They seemed to agree to a plan in just ten minutes, though Rosalie seemed to be very unhappy.

"Bella, we need to hide you somehow. James is a tracker – that's his power – and he is set on getting you. You will need to go with Alice and Jasper to the richer part of Vienna where there are too many people to count. The rest of us will split up to lead them on false trails," Edward told me, his voice fast and urgent.

"Rosalie, change dresses with Bella. Maybe we can mask her scent enough to help her escape," Carlisle commanded. Rosalie made no movement. Finally, Esme volunteered. She steered me into the nearest empty room, quickly helped me out of my dress before also slipping hers off. Then, she donned on my dress before helping me to zip up hers. It was a little big for me, but it fit.

When we came out, Edward was there. Without a word, he began to rub himself all over me. When he was done, my face was flushed, and I knew I looked confused. "That's to help get my scent on you and your scent on me," he explained.

"Edward, the horses are ready," called Carlisle.

"Coming!" he called to Carlisle before turning back to me. He pulled me into one final hard kiss. "I love you," he whispered, before running off in a blur.

Just a minute later, Alice and Jasper pulled me into a carriage and drove off to who-knows-where. Jasper was a fast driver, and he had pushed the horses to their limits as we zoomed through the streets.

"It's Christmas Eve," I whispered. "Where am I going on Christmas Eve?"

"Just sleep, Bella. We are going to the main part of town while Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett are going to try to lead James away from the city. Carlisle and Esme are staying in the castle to lead James on a wild goose chase. They will be okay," Alice whispered back.

I did as I was told, but I could not help but wonder if everyone will be okay, especially Edward. Guilt settled in snuggly. I was not only a threat to myself, but also a threat to my new family…and on Christmas, too! I cried myself to sleep on the carriage that night.

* * *

**It's been some time since I last read Twilight...and I don't have a copy for my own...so forgive me if some of the details are not right.**

**I am wondering if there's anyone against me also modeling this story after New Moon near the end...so tell me. I have two outlines for the ending 6-7 chapters - one is kind of like an extended Twilight who's ending is almost like a post New Moon one without any spoilers for New Moon, and the other one sort of models New Moon with some spoilers, though the last 2 chapters for the ending is (or should be) the same. Tell me in a review...**

**--Cathy**


	20. Trying to Hide

**(A/N) I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had procrastinated on my paper for just a day too long. I finally only have a few more paragraphs to write as well as add in some of the "quantitative and visual data sets" that my teacher required and then I shall be done...but then my math teacher just had to assign a math written project. Next week, I shall be a bit more busy because of the papers and other assignments, so I might not update until Thursday or Friday...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its related...stuff.

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

I woke up to the plain walls and undecorated splendor that could only be called an inn. The windows were not clear, but the fact that there were windows signified that this suite was not cheap. The bed was magnificent, although not decorated as much; and the room had a faint smell of oils and herbs.

I looked around; sitting up abruptly as last night's memories came flooding in. Victoria and James had come, and James had promised my demise some day. All the Cullens were almost frantic, except Rosalie, to protect me; and Edward left only saying that he loved me. I tried not to cry at the memory. I never even told him, perhaps for the last time, that I loved him, too. I broke down at that thought, quietly sobbing as guilt tore through me.

I heard a brief gasp outside the door, and then Alice appeared. She took one look at me sobbing on the bed before hurrying over. She asked me over and over what was wrong, but I could not answer her. I was someone quite insignificant – I already knew my death date, for goodness' sakes! Yet, here was a family who was risking their lives to help me and save me when I was not worthy.

A feeling of calm seemed to spread throughout me. The guilt seemed to disappear for only a moment before it returned full force. "Bella, stop resisting, and calm down," Jasper said, his voice almost strained. Another wave of calmness spread. This time, I used it to take deep breaths and stop sobbing, although the guilt never left.

"How can we make you understand?" Alice was saying. "We all care about you and what happens to you. You are our family now, and you have made Edward seem happier than he had ever had in his life. He found his love, and we found the missing member of our family."

I stared blankly at her. "Can you read minds?"

Alice shook her head in answer. "No, but I can see the future…I can tell that you will be an important part of our family, especially to Edward." Her voice quieted. "And none of us will be able to face Edward if we let harm befall upon you."

"But I can tell…James had to be lethal, and I think he can somehow track us or he won't have the confidence that he had shown. With a faerie backing him, he had almost endless power and resources. If something happened to any of them…how could I live knowing that I had a hand to do in it?" My voice had grown in pitch throughout the conversation.

None of them said anything. Jasper just sent another wave of calmness. Not another word was said about the topic, and the day wore long.

By mid-afternoon two extremely long days later, a courier delivered a message to Alice – Maria Brandon, as she disguised herself as. The envelope was thick, and Alice quickly tore it open. Jasper was right beside her, his dark eyes scanning the lines quickly.

"They are doing well. It seemed as if Victoria is also helping James, but they are heading separate ways, trying to track us. Carlisle said that they are keeping track of the progress of them both, and for us to not worry," Jasper told me. Alice flipped the page over, read the title, and handed me the letter.

I quickly scanned the title. It was a short note from Edward, written in his elegant script. Happiness immediately came, and I bounded to my bedroom, his letter safely held in my shaking hands.

_Bella, _

_I know that you must be worrying…but there is nothing to worry about. We led James into the Alps, but he seemed to be getting suspicious. He was careful to stay just out of my range, though I think he is going back to start over. But, don't worry. We are also as careful in making sure your traces are wiped clean. Victoria has been everywhere and nowhere at once. She is the hardest to keep track of, but Rosalie and Emmett and one of the faeries are keeping track of her comings and goings. I think the faerie's name is Flora. _

_I miss you – a lot more than I can make known in words. It seems like half of me is gone when I left you. I love you, and I shall come for you soon. Be safe. _

_Love, _

_Edward_

As I read the letter and felt sadness bursting again, a two pieces of crumpled paper fell to the floor. Curious, I picked it up. One was written in a strict handwriting, and the other was a messy scrawl that I could hardly make out the words. I decided to read the one with the easier handwriting.

_Princess Isabella of Italy: _

_I suppose starting with your best friend Sophie would be as well as anything. Your precious Edward and his family had led me on an interesting wild goose ride, though I could have done well without it. Sophie is with me. I don't need to hurt her, but I will if you do not do as I tell. _

_I was going to wait and retrace steps, but Victoria had helped me more than I can be thankful for. Even with that stupid faerie helping you. Yet, I am rambling. The choice I offer to you will be this: it is either you return this letter with a yes, and follow its instructions, or your friend Sophie and maybe the rest of your mutant family will loose their lives on your conscious. Choose wisely, my little Princess, for you may never get another chance. _

_The instructions are as follows: Vienna is secretly known for its dungeons. The one you will go to is accessed through a hidden trapdoor by the willow tree in central park. I trust that you can escape your mutant minions to give you enough time to go there by tomorrow's noon. I think that is within your abilities to do so. _

_I have my sources of information, and I shall leave my warning. If your vampire 'friends' know about this through your mouth, your friend's life will not be guaranteed, even if you do come, but let this fact not dissuade you from following. She shall suffer a worse fate if you never show up. _

_James_

My hands trembled. How did James know? How did this letter even get here? One thing I knew for sure, and that is that I must keep my calm and return it. Sophie deserves more life than me, and she is the sister that I never had. I cannot just stand by and let my sister die!

I picked up the second piece of paper.

_Bella, _

_There's this weird man with red eyes guarding me. Please tell me what is wrong. Where are you? I haven't seen you in ages!_

_Sophie_

My mind clicked. That was Sophie's handwriting. She learned her literacy from me. Although she never had the free time to practice writing, she is quite educated, and learned her speech about as quickly as I had. I cannot let anyone die.

I heard a muffled gasp from the outside as I hid the crumpled pieces of paper and scrawled a note of agreement for the courier waiting outside. His eyes seemed to glint when I gave him my note, though he hid it safely in an inner pocket.

When the courier left, Alice stood before me, her eyes a deep obsidian. "Bella, do you know where the hall of mirrors is?" I shook my head in reply. "Do you have a reason to go anywhere?" I shook my head no again, knowing I was lying this time. My heart was thumping in fear and anticipation.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing…" Alice trailed off. She went back to Jasper, who was staring at me intently.

I need to conceal my emotions, and plan my escape route without actually deciding it.

Back in my room, I tried to calm myself down. It was not hard, considering Jasper's influence was still eminent. I searched the drawers for a piece of parchment. I had to tell Edward somehow, although it would most likely be too late by the time he gets it.

_Edward_, I wrote, trying hard not to tear up. **(A/N: the letter is what I remember of the letter that Bella wrote to Edward in Twilight.)**

_I love you, and I am so sorry. He has Sophie – my best friend from ever since I was a young girl. I know that it probably won't work, but I had to try. _

_Please don't come after me. That is what he wants, I guess, more competition and killing to make it more thrilling. And, please don't be mad at Alice or Jasper. It would be a pure miracle if I managed to escape. I can't bear it if anyone is hurt because of my actions. _

_I love you, forever and always. Remember that. The times I spent with you were the best in my life. _

_Forgive me, _

_Bella_

I folded the letter and gave it to Alice, saying that it was for Sophie. She looked surprised for a moment, but she quietly agreed.

That night, Alice informed me that the rest of the Cullens had lost trace of James and Victoria and that they will come back by the morning so we can formulate a new plan. The place of meeting is Central Park.

Needless to say, I did not sleep well that night.

I was woken up fairly early by Jasper. Half an hour later, I was all dressed and standing near the entrance of the Central Park.

The early risers and athletes that often exercise within the well-kept grounds often gave funny or lusty looks at our strange party. As the sun began to rise higher into the sky, I knew that my time was running out. If my plan was going to work in any way at all, I had to act now.

"I need to use a washroom," I quietly murmured, a small blush appearing on my cheeks. Alice automatically turned her attention to me and motioned for me to follow her. I shook my head. "I-I would prefer if Jasper comes to help me calm my nerves, if t-that's okay."

Alice looked at Jasper for a moment before nodding her head. I was surprised she still had not seen anything about my plan yet. Maybe she was too tense.

Jasper led me to the nearest ladies' room. The previous day, I had studied some visitors' maps within the inn. Most ladies' rooms in the park had two entrances. I wondered if I could get away to the willow before they found me.

To my surprise, it was not too hard. The other entrance led to a thinly wooded area with tall leaf-less shrubs and low branches. I wore light colored clothing today. It would be harder to see me when I blended in well with the snow around me. The way to the willow was unguarded by Alice or Jasper. I practically tripped over the trap door. As I bent to open it, a convenient wind twirled along the path I had taken, wiping away all traces of my footsteps. I took a deep breath and descended.

The hallway I had ended up in was dark, damp, and cold. The walls were metal, I think, and my soft boots made little clanking noises on the hard, frozen floor. There was only one path I could take, and I followed it. Minutes, hours, or even days had passed – I lost all track of time. I was only aware of my ever accelerating heart beat, my quickening breath, and the dread of anticipation in my stomach as I continued down the path.

Finally, it ended. A white scrap of paper lay there.

_Princess Isabella of Italy: _

_I trust that you are alone at this time. Push hard on this wall and it shall turn. Follow the right tunnel and it shall lead you to the cave of mirrors. Meet me there. _

_James_

Numbly, I felt for the wall, and pushed hard against it. True to his word, it slide open soundlessly, though it shut itself immediately when I was through. I landed in an enormous cavern where many more passages branched off. I took the right one, and ended in darkness again. This one was short-lived, however.

Within just a few minutes, I stepped into a magnificent cavern filled to the ceiling with mirrors and crystals, each twisting an image of me into different proportions. The single torch that burned somewhere cast light and it scattered so that it was almost as bright as daytime. I came here to meet my fate. Surely, this place would be a very beautiful place to die. I took out the letter that Edward had written and clutched it in my hands tightly. It comforted me to know that a memory of him would stay with me as I die.

* * *

**It hurts me to make Bella so pessimistic...but I hope that you like the mood. I borrowed my neighbor's copy of Twilight for the week so I can write this, but I did get a little impatient near the end, so it may be a bit more rushed.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I'm really excited at how the ending will turn out. I'm estimating about 6-7 more chapters (including an epilogue)...which means that most of them will be a little longer and more action-packed than the first 18...but you have to tell me what you think!**

**P.S. forgive me on any spelling/grammar errors. I'm still trying to work on my paper at the same time, so I haven't gotten a chance to do some true editing yet...**


	21. Barely Saved

**(A/N) Yay! I finished all of my other papers and stuff. I still have like 3 more...but they aren't due in a while...but I'll try to make sure I won't procrastinate on them too much again.**

**I updated some chapter titles. They're pretty bad...but I think they do well in summarizing so I can remember what had happened in which chapter. Besides, I was kinda bored of the "Chapter 1" and "Chapter 2" thingy...so...yeah...**

**Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Chapter 21 **

A bucket of ice cold water drenched me…again. I had to bite my tongue and grind my teeth together to keep from screaming and giving him the pleasure. I had lost count of the days that I had stayed in this prison of light. There was no difference between night and day. Seconds became eternity while minutes lasted less than a second. Sleep was caught whenever the pain dulled a little, and food was barely enough to keep me alive.

I had no idea how long James had kept me here. I had no idea why he had not just killed me all those eternities ago when I stepped in here. I had been tricked – Sophie was never here and James had never even seen her. There were so many things I did not know…but there was one thing I had figured out. James was waiting for something…or someone…to appear. And, until that person or thing comes, I would stay just barely alive, and tortured at every single possible moment.

"One has some nerve to take all that without a sound, Princess," the devil's voice sneered. "Perhaps, that's just me trying to give you some mercy."

I bit my lip hard when he pinched one of my bruised arms. I could feel his nails pierce through the skin. It had been too long. Any extra meat I had sported had gone with the starvation he was putting me through. The nail hit my bone as I tried to conjure up an image that could take me away from this excruciating pain – anything.

Relaxation washed over me as my malfunctioning and malnourished mind thought of the meadow Edward had shown me. Its sparkling, crystalline waterfall should be in the prime of its life – the icicles turning clear and beautiful in the coldness. I remembered Edward, sparking in the sunlight, his own sparkle rivaling that of the waterfall and the snow. I heard the clear gentle stream as it continued to flow under the thick ice.

Gradually, the pain receded, leaving me only to my memories. With luck, the Cullens would not find me and they will be safe. Dimly, I was aware that it was easier and easier to resort to my memories. I hoped that meant my time was almost here, and that I need not endure this vast emptiness that was my heart and this physical pain that was killing me so slowly. The thought was fleeting, however, as my mind drifted way back.

Another bucket of water was dumped on me. I gasped in the shock it created. There were small chunks of ice this time, and I was unable to control the shaking. Tremors ran throughout my thin body as I winced. My wrists were still bound with rough iron shackles that tore at my skin.

"My young Princess," I faintly heard James speak. "It seems as if your friends are not coming for you. My patience with you has run out…even if I would like to keep you a little longer for revenge on defying me. I think you shall rest knowing that your friends had forgotten you and that you shall die unceremoniously."

A single tear strayed from my eyes. With what strength I have left, I lifted my head defiantly. "I will rest peacefully, knowing that I had spared many lives and that you will not have any satisfaction in draining whatever blood I have left. I live with whatever memories I had – and they are all pleasant – and I shall die with them in mind while you shall never have your memories to accompany you when your time is up." I smiled to myself. It was all true.

Suddenly, my shackles are gone, and my bruised arms fell without a support. I gasped at the pain of my joints from not moving for who-knows-how-long. I collapsed, being too weak to stand on my own. I closed my eyes.

On the ground, I heard the footsteps of James as he stalked nearer and nearer. He nudged me in the ribs where a bruise rested. Immediately after, he kicked me. I half flew half tumbled into the nearest mirror, shattering it completely. I finally screamed when many glass shards pierced my skin at so many different places. I opened my eyes. James's eyes were pure black. Now I understood why he only badly bruised me. It helped him control his thirst, but there was no holding back now.

"I like that scream, little princess. Would you do that for me again?" He nudged hard on my leg. A deafening snap reached my ears, followed by another wave of pain. I screamed again. It could not be suppressed, no matter how hard I try to. Slowly, I felt my mind detach itself. James was shaking now, as he kicked my ribs. I heard another shrill scream, but it was cut short by a quick spasm. Blood was slowly leaking away from my body.

As I blacked out from the smell of blood and the pain, I saw a most wonderful sight. Edward tackled James, immediately knocking him to the ground. Emmett and Jasper appeared right after. The last thing I felt were gentle cold hands pressing to my forehead. The last thing I heard was my angle's faint voice whispering, "Don't die, Bella…please don't die."

-----

I felt like I was drowning. Muffled sounds and voices were drifting to me, as if calling me, but I had no wish to answer them. I was tired, and this sensation was so much better than the pain I had experienced in that dungeon they call the hall of mirrors.

But then, it felt as if a piercing shaft of light broke through the thick water. It was warm and calming, and it brought with it a voice of an angel calling out my name. That was much better than this dark pool in which I felt I was slowly suffocating. The light swirled around me as I embraced it, pulling me away from the mess, away from pain and throbbing memories. The further I was lifted, the brighter it was, until I could briefly make out shapes and more voices.

That was when the first wave of pain hit. I gasped in shock, but that only made the pain feel clearer and more acute. Yet, I held on to the bright light, using it to help me block out everything. I felt very close to the surface, and when I broke it, I was almost driven over the edge by the sensations. Someone was poking at my leg; someone else was holding my hand tightly and stroking my forehead; my angel was beside me, holding me tightly and calling out to me.

I tried to speak, but my voice was too weak. I tried again. "Edward," I croaked, my throat raspy from thirst and disuse.

Edward gasped in surprise. "Shh, Bella," he managed. "Hang on, dear, just hang on. Please don't die. I love you…I love you," his voice broke. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…" he murmured over and over again, holding me tighter to his chest.

I smiled, though it was fleeting. I had no energy to hold it. "I love you, too. Be safe, for me," I felt the blackness creeping in again. I fought against it, my breaths coming out faster and faster. "There is nothing to forgive, Edward, because it wasn't your fault." I gasped some breaths, trying to hold onto consciousness a little longer. With the last of my strength, I whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you…" and I blacked out again without finishing my thoughts.

-----

Two weeks had passed since the incident. I had a thin cast over my right leg that James had broken. I was still recovering from the starvation, but a majority of my bruises had disappeared. The royal physician said that it was lucky that they were only bruises. Cuts and scrapes that deep could have killed me just by draining my blood; or left terrible scars if I had somehow lived through it. He also claimed that I was lucky to even be alive. I had a nagging suspicion that my curse had a hand in saving me.

I was very thin and frail, although the Cullens were practically stuffing food in me as if I were a small calf being pumped more milk than it could take. I had trouble walking down and up the stairs in one breath, and Edward carried me around more often than not.

This morning, Sophie came in to dress me again, picking out thick, but light materials so I would not collapse under the sheer weight alone. I remembered just a week ago when Mike and Jessica had visited. Sophie had dressed me in one of the thick woolen skirts that weighed a ton. I barely made it down the stairs before I collapsed. Edward saved me by catching me at the last minute. I was carried around by him the entire time that Mike was here. It was embarrassing for me, but I think Edward had fun showing Mike that I was untouchable.

Speaking of him, in walked my beautiful angel. I smiled at him.

"Good morning," I whispered, smiling.

"Good morning, Princess," he answered as he swept a mocking bow. "To whom do I owe this wonderful liveliness from Thy Highness today?"

"Just someone who decided to charge in here with a big smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eye," I replied, giggling. He tried to fake a frown, but failed miserably when laughter bubbled from his lips. I giggled harder.

He came closer, pressing his lips to mine, successfully ending my giggling fit. My mind scattered, and my heart picked up an irregular rhythm. When he pulled away, I swayed a little where I sat on the bed. "Will I ever get used to that?" I mumbled.

He smiled a crooked smile. "I hope not." He paused. "Come, I want to show you something."

When I made no movement, he sighed, and picked me up, cradling me to his chest. "You know I can walk perfectly fine on my own, right?"

"I know, but it'll take you to the next year to move an inch," he teased as he quickly walked through the hallways.

"Hey! Slow and steady wins the race," I retorted.

"Fast and steady will win the race faster, you know," he replied.

I harrumphed, knowing I lost. He finally stopped at the end of a hallway, setting me down on my feet. In front of me was a pair of heavy oak doors that seemed to gleam and glow in the dim light. I looked at Edward, confused. He just smiled, and pushed the doors open in front of me. Bright light streamed through the opened doors. As my eyes adjusted, I realized that the doors hid the biggest library I had ever seen. Rows upon rows of books stretching up several stories lined the entire room. Balconies were constructed to reach the higher books while ladders were placed at strategic places so that all books were available.

Giant windows let in sunlight wherever a shelf stopped. Windows were everywhere. Near one wall was a fireplace that still glowed brightly. In front of it were several over-stuffed chairs and seats and a big pile of plush pillows. I gasped in delight. I looked to Edward, who was smiling widely.

"Thank you," I whispered, hugging him tightly. I kissed him on one cheek. When I made to kiss his other one, he turned his face slightly so that I hit his mouth instead. I broke away, giggling. "And you say I have no control," I giggled.

He just shrugged and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled into our kiss, wishing it could be like this forever.

* * *

**Well, so ends 'part I' of my 'finale'...I guess. I think I did better in not hurrying through the end than I did in previous chapters...but that may just be a little bit of...um...I don't know...selfishness? self-centered-ness?...on my part. Oh, well. Please be kind and drop a review!**

**--Cathy**


	22. Victoria's Promise

**(A/N) I'm so sorry for posting this like 2 days late. And it's not that good of a chapter either. I attempted to characterize some of my characters better, but I think I failed miserably. I have another history paper due in about a week, and I am way behind schedule on that. I also have a piano "test" thing that I had to prepare for as well as a half-science-fair project that I have to collect results for and write the report up in 2 weeks. **

**That is in addition to 3 more papers in gym class, a final test in Literature, and a end-of-the-year project for my German class. Do I even need to say anything about my plans for inquiry project next year due in like 3 weeks and various applications about certain summer activities and fall clubs that I wanted to be in? Life has been hectic, and my schedules are crazy. Sighs...I wish I had more time to edit this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon any more than a cow does.

* * *

**

Chapter 22:

The palace was bustling with activity. Well…as much activity as possible when you have seven vampires around practically flying through the castle. Most of the time, I never heard them: only the occasional breeze when one of the Cullens ran past me or when they murmured in their low tones that was still audible to my very human ears. My six-month stay in Austria was nearing to its end. The Cullens will take me home tomorrow, and that was the cause of this quiet busy-ness within the castle.

Trying to stay out of everyone's way, I walked into the magnificent library. It was my friend ever since the day Edward showed it to me almost two months ago. Whenever one of his siblings had to borrow him for a day, I would usually come here and pick out a book to read. It was amazing how many old volumes of stories this library had. The books were categorized first by their genre, then by title in alphabetical order. Some kind soul also made a card catalogue of all the books stored here by author name, so the volumes could be more easily found.

Not even realizing it, my feet took me over to the fairytale section, and my hands found a particular worn-out volume of "Sleeping Beauty and other Classics". Deciding that I had nothing better to do, I walked to the pile of pillows by the fireplace, and started reading.

I did not know how long I was there reading the stories. I only knew that although none were truly sad, I was tearing up at all the childhood memories I had of them. I remembered when Sophie and I would play dress-up, pretending to be the different characters in these fairytales and acting them out. Most of the time, we never made it to the ending because we were giggling too hard at our multiple roles. I had believed in them then. Most of the girls were princesses in some way, and they were all married to their respective princes out of love.

When Edward walked in and saw me tearing up over a book, he quietly sat beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck, pressing butterfly kisses up and down any exposed skin their. My heart went wild and my mind blanked out. Successfully distracting me, he pulled the book away, reading the cover. I watched him closely, trying to even out my erratic heart beat and uneven breathing. By the time he looked back at me, his eyes were full of some hidden emotion.

"I had promised," he whispered, "and I intend to keep that promise." He pressed his lips to my forehead, using his cold thumb to brush away the tears. My skin still tingling where he touched me, he carried me away to dinner.

-----

Early next morning, Edward had a most improper way of waking me up. The air was still very chilly for a March morning, and I was only in my dressing gown. The mischievous vampire who knew not of coldness had forcibly pulled off my warm blankets and then laid himself next to me, successfully waking me up with a start.

"Edward, there has to be a better way to wake me up than stealing my blankets," I told him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, his golden eyes brightening with mischief. "You're right. There is…" He slowly leaned in, his beautiful eyes looming closer and closer as I fell deeper and deeper into their depths. Gently, he brushed his cold lips against mine. The room was all quiet except for the fast thumping of my heart. Heat flowed into my cheeks, when he abruptly broke away, his eyes dark with desire.

The awkwardness of the situation was saved by Sophie, who miraculously appeared right at the time. Oblivious to the scene in front of her, she practically shooed Edward out of the room before proceeding to dress me. Her eyes danced, and she seemed to be in a very happy mood.

"Are you happy that we're going back?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella," she answered. "You know my secret, so it's not that hard to guess the reason for my happiness, is it?"

I just nodded in answer, thoughtful. "Have you ever told him?"

The brightness in her eyes dimmed a little. "Well…we…sort of…um…" she mumbled, blushing. She took a deep breath. "Yes, I did, and before you ask, he said he liked me too." Her blush deepened and she refused to look at me in the eye.

-----

Snow still covered much of the ground, although much of it had melted. Before leaving with the carriages and the rest of the Cullens (and Sophie), he led me to the meadow again. The frozen waterfall had melted, and most of the ice on the river was gone. The sparkling meadow was still snow-covered and shining more than ever under the rays of the sun. Edward was beside me in his sparkling glory, outshining anything. His skin glittered as if a thousand diamonds were embedded in his skin, and his light cast away the small dark shadows that James had left in his wake.

Everything was beautiful and perfect as I engraved the image into my mind. This may be the last time I shall see it. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I looked upon the flowing stream and the waterfall. Without another word, he ran with me back to the carriage where everyone waited. Sophie was still oblivious to the fact that she had lived six months with a family of vampires, but she had no need to find out until it was necessary. When we were within range of the waiting carriages, Edward slowed to a human pace and carried me the rest of the way.

That first day of travel was uneventful. We the carriages passed through the Northern Mountain Pass, I shuddered at the memory it held for me. The dark valleys and hidden passages gave me a scary feeling that I had not felt the last time I traveled by. I could still see how those imbeciles had cornered me into a dead end vividly in my mind and those images caused me to shudder nonstop the entire time we were in the Pass.

As if reading my mind, Edward knew what was bothering me. He held me close to his body, allowing me to lean on him for support. He even asked the driver to drive faster so we could get out of here faster.

By mid-afternoon, the stallions, each with a coat of sweat, broke out of the narrow Pass. Edward said that his family was at least a few miles behind – he could hear none of their thoughts. In fact, he had not heard their thoughts for some time.

The horses were slowed to a trot, and for the first time since we left this morning, I was able to actually enjoy the scenery without fear. We had crossed the border into Italy again, though I saw nothing too familiar. The lazy snow-covered scenery was so very different from what I had seen in late September before the snows. They were complete opposites – one was pure white and sparkling, the other dark, damp, but colorful.

The driver stopped in front of the inn about an hour later; dropped us off; and proceeded to stable and groom the horses. We were left alone to admire the bleak scenery and the far away Alps with their snowcapped tops glistened in the afternoon sun.

Just as Edward was about to lead me inside to escape the chill of the wind, a whirl of dust and grey fumes started billowing toward our right. A moment later, Victoria stepped through. Edward shifted immediately to place him between me and the faerie.

Only, she was not the Victoria I had seen. Her once-fiery hair was no limp and pale. Her purple robes, once so beautiful and magnificent, now hung loosely about her frame without any sign of their previous splendor. Her already-pale skin now looked sickly; and her once-bright red eyes now were dark, gloomy, and lifeless. The difference was almost as if she suddenly aged over fifty years.

The wind had stopped, and her movements were almost dead and automatic. Slowly, her eyes settled on me. A flare of anger, despair, and pure hatred crossed those lifeless depths. She stretched out a long pale hand and pointed a finger at me as if to cast a spell. Even her magic seemed weak – only a slight breeze stirred the air around us. Her hand dropped as if in defeat, but she kept her head up.

"You…you little wench!" she shouted. "You killed my love…my one and only love…James…" her voice faltered for a moment. She took a shuddering breath. "Do not think that you will get away lightly. I do remember you, Isabella von Swan, and I do remember the curse I set upon you." Edward growled, the sound rumbling through his chest. "I may be weak now, but I am not so weak as to not swear revenge. One day…my dear…when the day comes to take your life from you on your birthday, I shall take sweet pleasure in you. And then, it's only fair that your vampire boyfriend be left as I am now, wandering the world empty and worthless."

She smiled, her eyes suddenly glinting with an unknown evil. "And my revenge shall start with a simple word: _verschärfen_!"

As soon as she said the word, I felt a thick layer of doom descend upon me. I gasped in shock, and because I felt I could not breathe. Something was gently squeezing the air out of me, and I collapsed from the lack of air. Edward heard my gasp, and just barely caught me. I tried to take deep breaths, but all I managed were shallow wheezes that did no good. In the background, I heard Victoria laughing hysterically. A swift wind picked up, and the laughter suddenly ended. I could suddenly breathe again.

"What happened?" I asked. Edward's eyes were black as coal. "What did she say?"

"German – _verschärfen_ – to make worse, to make everything worse," Edward whispered, holding me tightly. He suddenly lifted his head, looking off into the distance. I followed his gaze, but could see nothing for another ten minutes before I saw the light dust haze at the edge of the horizon. The rest of the Cullens were coming at full speed.

Before long, the thundering sound of power horses' hooves could be heard. The line of carriages stopped by the inn with a screech. Alice and Jasper were the first out of their coach. They stared in shock at where Edward and I sat. I was still shuddering from the faerie's arrival, and Edward was holding me tightly, trying to console me.

"I guess it already happened, then," Alice stated simply, she had numerous unreadable emotions crossing her eyes. Edward nodded in reply.

"What's with the hurry?" Emmett had emerged with Rosalie at his side. He seemed very confused, as if ready to make an argument. When he next opened his mouth to speak, Rosalie shushed him, pointing to us on the ground.

Carlisle and Esme were the last to exit their carriage. Their faces had the same confusion as Emmett and Rosalie had until they saw us. Esme gasped as Carlisle held her.

"What happened?" she asked.

" Victoria decided to pay a visit," Alice whispered. "She made Bella's curse worse than she originally had planned over fifteen years ago." She shook her head, as if to free herself from many bad images her mind was conjuring. "Edward…you must…"

"No!" he interrupted, his voice with such emotion and strength that it startled me. "I will not."

"But you know that it's the only way to save her from her curse…and from herself."

"I still have time. It will be a while until it breaks loose. She shouldn't have to…"

"Can't you see? Her curse will be harder for her, and everyone, to keep her safe! Victoria grasped the fact that she still holds the other end of her curse, and that thread will be tightening ever so slowly until the day comes! Do you really think you can keep her safe when her worst threat is herself?" Alice practically screeched. Jasper laid a calming hand on her should. She took a deep breath, sent a glare at Edward, and stomped inside with Jasper at her heels. The other Cullens followed.

Edward sighed and took me up in his arms before carrying me inside. He laid me on the king-sized bed in the suite, stroking my face gently.

"What was that?" I asked, barely whispering, though I knew he heard.

"Nothing," he replied. His eyes betrayed him. He was struggling with something, and this seemed to be killing him slowly. I raised my hand to cup his cheek, reveling in his coldness. He sighed, relaxing, and leaned in to my touch.

"Tell me what's wrong"

"No. I can't," he whispered softly. His hand reached up to hold my hand to his cheek as he turned slightly. He pressed a light kiss to my palm, leaving my palm tingling, before placing it on the bed. He left before I could say anything else.

-----

The next night, I was home. Mother and Father had held a private ball for our reception in which only private friends and family were invited. Even my uncles and aunts from Mother's side of the family were invited, but they had all declined the invitation since they had "naught to wear." Privately, I was very happy. I personally had nothing against big parties except for the fact that 'public' appearances made be very queasy.

I wore a casual formal ivory dress to the party where only a few ladies and noblemen were dancing to the music. And Sophie had 'crowned' me with a silver flowered tiara that matched the embroideries on my dress **(AN: Pictures in profile)**. I cannot say that I looked my best that evening, being that I was very tired from the trip, but I did look better than how I normally looked.

The true ball itself lasted only for two hours. The Cullens were 'tired' and I was exhausted beyond relief. By the second hour, I was practically dead on my feet and tripping with every step I took.

When it was time to wave goodbye to the guests, I had to lean heavily on Edward so I did not fall and make a fool of myself. As the last guest slipped past the door, Edward scooped me into his arms, said a brief good night to my parents, and made his way into my bedroom. It was nice to feel the soft familiar bed beneath me. He softly hummed my lullaby as I slipped into the fantasy land that is called dreams.

-----

The first two months that I was back, life was normal. Edward stayed while the other Cullens had left just a few days later. I guess the only thing that was out of normal was the fact that Rosalie – the charming and beautiful Rosalie – said sorry to me for her unfriendliness and actually treated me as a sister. Edward still had not told me what his argument with Alice was, but I rarely even remembered that.

The meeting with Victoria was nearly forgotten. My curse had not gotten any worse than it already was, and Edward was always there to save me from my accidents. Mother and Father were not told of my escapade with Victoria. We decided that since there seemed to be nothing happening, there was no need to worry them. Victoria's word was bluff, I decided, and it was just something she hoped we would be anxious about. How wrong I was.

* * *

**As I said, I think its pretty bad. It's just not really me to skip through all those times like that...but I somehow managed it terribly. I also think that I'm probably loosing a lot of people's interests in my story, seeing how my writing has probably declined in quality instead of getting better. Sighs... It would be really nice if you guys can drop in a review. Constructive criticisms are welcomed, as always.**

**Thanks, -- Cathy**


	23. Sophie's Wedding

**(A/N): Another long chapter... yup. I think that the rest of the story will also have long chapters, too. My schedule calmed down a little bit. I have only a little more of my history paper to write, and I actually finished my science project. Yay for not-so-crazy schedules. Now I only have to study for finals and the various assessments...so wish me luck on that!**

**The song in this chapter is titled "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis from the movie "Anastasia". If you want to listen to it, a link is in my profile. This chapter's more of a filler than anything...but I tried to make it sweet...so see how I do on that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Moon or Twilight nor anything associated with that...

* * *

Chapter 23 **

May arrived in all its glory. The spring flowers were in full bloom, and the garden was the in its prime. Lilac bushes and camellias were in full bloom **(A/N: I don't know the name of the little white flowers that bloom in my front yard in spring…so I'm calling them camellias for now. I only know that the things I speak about the lilacs are true)**. The garden was filled to the brim with their sweet scents. My window, which was just above the gardens, brought in their sweet smell. I was very giddy that particular morning. The birds were singing their bright songs, the sun was streaming through the window, and everything was just plain…cheery.

When Edward walked into my room, I had already fell…let's see…twenty-plus times from my happiness. I cared not that I broke my record for the most falls in one morning. I was too happy to even think about, let alone really notice that I had fallen. I was giggling and twirling in the patch of sunlight when my feet were tangled up somehow on the soft mat. Edward was there to stop my new record in the making.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled. "I just left for fifteen minutes and you start falling…how many times? Ten? Twenty?"

I giggled. "I don't know. I lost count after twenty-five!" Truth be told, I did not know what made me so happy that morning. Perhaps it was because of a premonition? Some way overdue sugar-high? Women's intuition? You tell me. I'm out of ideas.

The day was naturally sunny, so Edward had to stay inside. After all, it would do no good if Mother found out that he glowed like a thousand diamonds in the sun;…nor any of the palace guards, for that matter. The palace was a big one. Even throughout my fifteen years of explorations, I could not truthfully say that I had seen all the rooms and corners. There were even secret passages that led from one hall to a totally unexplored corridor and holes that led to another room where many more holes end.

Stealing some food from the kitchens, Edward and I went palace-exploring for the day. During the few hours before lunch, we had started walking into foreign territory. "We'd better mark our way," I said, looking around. Finding nothing, I sighed. "Hansel and Grettel had bread and food. We only have some food that can't be broken apart."

"We must have something…" Edward muttered, looking down himself. He tugged at one of the buttons on his doublet, careful not to ruin the entire thing. A few seconds later, an ivory button fell into his hand. He placed it carefully on the floor, chuckling at his handiwork.

There were so many places to explore. I had never known that there were so many hidden alleys in the palace. Sure, I know they existed, but I never expected this many. We peeked through the various rooms to discover that some were completely bare while others were fully furnished. My favorite room had a lounging chair, a loveseat, an elaborate carpet, and beautiful scenery painted on the walls. On one particular cushion on the chair, there lived a family of mice. I squealed at the sight of the tiny babies. Edward just grinned.

"This is not too hard for you, is it?" I asked him, suddenly fearful for the mice I had found.

"Them?" His eyes widened, almost as if I had insulted him. His eyes, though, gleamed with mischief. "I could hardly make a meal out of mice, could I? They have barely enough blood for a mouthful!"

I sighed in relief. They were safe! As if hearing that, he laughed, his laughter ringing with music, making my heart flutter. "So self-less. When are you ever going to be afraid for yourself?"

"Afraid of you?" I almost snorted. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I don't think you're that scary."

In response, he just stood there, still as a statue. I saw his pale eyelids and the pale dark circles under his eyes. He looked so perfect – so beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve his love?

Just as I was about to touch him, his eyes snapped open, and he jumped on me. I yelped in surprise as I felt myself being borne through the air, landing with a soft thud on the loveseat. I was not hurt at all, but I was shocked that he dared to scare me like that.

"You were saying…?"

"That you are a very terrifying, daunting, creepy, frightening, intimidating, bloodcurdling, chilling, spooky, scary, unnerving, horrendous, ghostly, eerie, ghastly, vampiric …" He cut me off with a light kiss.

"You forget that I _am_ a vampire," he reminded me, kissing my nose.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I was running out of adjectives!"

"You certainly don't sound it."

"What can I say? I'm an excellent actress."

"Oh, really? Then I suppose that the yelp was an act, too."

"Yes. Don't you agree that it was very convincing?"

"Your heart was beating too quickly for that," he replied, smirking at me.

I stuck out my tongue again. Curse my over-reacting heart!

We had lunch…I meant I had lunch…with the mice family, and continued to stroll the hidden portion of the castle.

The most memorable moment was when we passed through a section of the castle that was directly beside the garden. Tiny slits in the wall brought in the fresh air as well as some much-needed sunshine. Edward did not glow, but we did see something I thought was very heart-touching.

Through one of the slits, I heard quiet voices. I was only able to pick up a few words, but I think Edward heard an earful. When I peered through it, I saw Jacob and Sophie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. **(A/N: Lol…I didn't mean to go all childish there…but I do like the rhyming)** When one of them suddenly broke off, they seemed to have some trouble breathing. And then, Jacob got on one knee holding a plain golden band with a single small crystal. Sophie gasped and hugged him as he slipped it on her finger.

"Awww," I whispered, sighing. "They need some type of a marriage. She deserves a private one, at least, seeing how she's basically my older sister in more ways than one."

Edward didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, causing me to loose whatever else I had thought of at the moment.

-----

"And I pronounce you Husband and Wife…" the priest said as everyone burst into applause. I congratulated Sophie and Jacob as they finished their first kiss.

The reception went very well. The maids were paired with the footmen and butler. Even the cooks and scullery maids had their chance to a celebration. Street musicians were invited to play music. All-in-all, it was in a rare street-marriage style. Everyone, including Mother and Father, had much fun. When I caught the bouquet Sophie threw, everyone cheered, and Edward gave me a look that made my entire body tingle. A single though passed through my mind. _Would I live long enough for that day?_

Near the end, there was some singing by some ladies-in-waiting and several guards. Surprisingly, some were very good singers, but others just made a very bad fool of themselves. When the last of the volunteers had their chance, I was somehow shoved up the stage. I guessed that, since Mother proclaimed that there was neither royalty nor class difference, they took every advantage they could.

"Sing!" they chanted. I gulped. What could I sing? When Edward invited himself on the make-shift stage, I thought he was going to save me, but no. He just smiled, held my hands, and smiled some more.

I looked on the large group of servants hired in the palace – I had never known that many existed. They were all here to wish my friends good luck in their new life. That's what this entire celebration was about – seeing someone you love and live the rest of your life with that person.

Just as I decided the song, the musicians started playing it. It was as if they read my mind.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
_

_Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Just like always, Edward was there to help me sing the duet. He knew, doesn't he? I mused to myself.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

I peered at him closely when he sang. He was grinning at me with that look in his eyes. He knew I did not like to sing in front of this many people, and he still had a hand in getting me up here?

_Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

I was done being mad at him. When you were having this much fun, it was hard to keep anger up. He was twirling me across the stage, and everyone was swaying with the music. The more daring had started to dance, following our example.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

The more I sang, the more I realized how much this applied to me as well as my best friends.

_Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

Finally, the song ended…although I could not say I was totally happy. I had felt like it was my fifteenth birthday again, and Edward with me singing a duet with me.

Near the end of the reception, Mother and Father bestowed their best wishes to Sophie and Jacob as well as a single golden ticket. The golden ticket would allow them to stay anywhere in Italy for a week in the suite of their choice. I ran to Sophie and gave her a hug. "You're going on a honeymoon!" She gasped, finally realizing the value of the ticket.

"Oh, thank you, dear Majesties," she said as she and Jacob fell on their knees in thanks, kissing the hem of Mother's skirt.

"Tut, tut," Mother replied. "What did I say about no royalty today?" The couple stood up, grinning at Mother sheepishly. "Your stuff is packed and loaded already. Now, off with you! And don't do anything wrong!"

As their coach disappeared in the horizon, Mother sighed. "Now that your sister's wed, when will you do the same, child?" I blushed. "I should ask that boy of yours when he's going to propose," she continued as if she didn't notice my beet-red face.

Just at that moment, Edward appeared. I was saved by my angel. "Off with you, too," Mother grinned, leaving us alone.

That night, Edward snuck into my room under the excuse that he couldn't sleep. I snorted at that.

"Can't you think of a better excuse?" I asked him.

"I want to see you."

"That's too cheesy."

"Then no."

We were silent for a few minutes. He climbed onto the bed with me, lying above the thin blanket.

"I never realized. Tomorrow's the summer solstice. I've been back for almost four months." I was the first to break the silence. Edward did not reply. He tucked his nose under my chin, pressing butterfly kisses along my shoulder.

I tried extra hard to remember my train of thoughts. "Edward…" Don't forget what you were going to say. Don't forget what you were going to say. Don't forget what you were going to say.

"Hmm…?"

"Um…how…do you…"

"How do I what, Bella?" he murmured softly against my neck.

"Stop." Perhaps I had said that with more force than I had intended. He stopped immediately, his topaz eyes sorrowful and hurt. Realizing what I had done, I continued. "Not that way. You're just…driving me nuts."

His look was gone, replaced by a crooked grin that made my heart beat erratically. "Do I, now?" I nodded in reply. His eyes sparkled in the dim light with love.

I could think again, I realized. "How did you become a vampire?"

His grin was suddenly gone, though his golden eyes still held love. "A vampire's bite," he said simply.

"Do you know how much I hate puzzles?"

"As much as you love me?"

"Edward…" I warned.

"Fine," he mumbled. "A vampire's body fluids are replaced by venom. When we bite into something, we inject this venom. Usually, it only paralyzes our…meals…by creating a fiery pain. If the vampire did not completely drain…it…then the venom spreads throughout the body, destroying everything, and creating a new vampire in turn."

"How long does it take?"

"Three days," he answered simply.

I knew he knew what my next question would be. But, I held my tongue. I had enough on my plate to think about tonight. I rolled over and kissed him goodnight. The next moment, I was deeply asleep.

* * *

**I actually kind of like this chapter. I think it's somewhat better than some of the previous ones. Please tell me what you think of it. I like encouragement and any ways to improve my writing. I have finals and exams comming up in two weeks, so I might not be update within the next week. I'm kind of sad. I'm only planning about 3-4 chapters left. I don't think I'm going to do a sequel for this though, because I don't have a definite plot...but I'll decide when the time comes. Remember to review! (lol)**

**--Cathy**

**p.s. I didn't notice that the doublet buttons part was very similar to "Ella Enchanted" by Levine. Oops. I just want to say thank you for those who pointed that out to me and add disclaimer here that I don't own that book although it is one of my favorites and I didn't mean any copyright infringement. **


	24. Last Weeks

**(A/N): I'm sooooo sorry that it took me so long. My excuse is that I had a paper due every single school day last week and I didn't have the time to actually sit down and write. My other excuse is that I had made the biggest mistake of my life (not really...more like the two months that I've written this story). I started to write the last chapter. That is a bad thing because I basically already finished the very last chapter, and because I did that and I like it very much, I started to procrastinate on the other chapters. As a result, I got a writer's block that only partly lifted. Anyways, here's the next chapter. As I said, I had a writer's block, and I don't think this is too well-written...and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than it took for me to write this one. Summer break started for me (yay!)!! No more papers!!! (lol)  
**

** Disclaimer: All familiar names, dates, places, and ideas belong to their rightful owners. I am merely a writer who manipulates these things.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The next two weeks were tension-filled. It was as if I was trying to run away from a cliff, yet a string was pulling me tighter and tighter towards the drop-off. I tried to hang on to everything I could, but even with Edward – my godly anchor – it seemed inevitable that I would one day be pulled off the cliff.

It was harder and harder to stay on my feet. It was harder and harder to do anything right. Just the other night, I somehow managed to use my fork to catapult my spoon into the air, knocking off a candle, and nearly set the entire dinner table on fire. It was only Edward and his reflexes as well as a miracle that saved the fire from even starting.

A few days ago, Edward was escorting me down the central stairs when a sudden wind seemed to blow out of nowhere, catching tendrils of my hair and somehow fasten it around one of the _smooth_ paintings lining the wall. My hair caught me and I stumbled and slipped on the stairs. Edward, always my savior, managed to hold me tight as he unfastened my hair and set me on my feet again.

Time and time, over and over, these things never stopped. They were not the normal clumsiness either. I estimated that I would have died at least fifty times over in the past two weeks had not Edward always been there. It made me feel so helpless. Nowadays, I trip an average of one hundred times for every four hundred steps I take. Do the math. By my opinion, I could do less damage on a wheelchair, but the royal physician said would not even stand such an idea.

"Let ya sit in a wheelchair'n'what? See yer skinny arms become skinnier than they are? Good grief, no! We'd rather see ya do some walkin' on yerself rather'n see ya sittin' ther' skinny'n'helpless!" he claimed.

And so time flowed on with the string pulling tighter and tighter by day until it was even hard for my anchor to save me. The curse seemed to take a will of its own – acting when and where it chose. The nights that Edward had to hunt were the hardest. I often fell out of bed at least seven times per night. My maidservants were so tired of waking up to hear me scream in fright that they placed my bed on the floor and littered the ground with blankets, leaving my room looking like a gigantic crib.

When the Cullens came about half a month before my sixteenth birthday, I barely managed to make my way down the stairs alive.

The minute I saw Alice, she engulfed me in a hug that made it extremely difficult to breathe. "You might not need air, but I do," I managed as she released me with a smile and a mumbled 'sorry'.

As if hearing inaudible footsteps, Alice's head suddenly snapped up, her eyes glazed over as if seeing something that was neither here nor anywhere. She stood still, motionless, for an immeasurable moment. A sudden shudder ran through her body as she swayed and started to fall, as if in slow motion. I had not noticed Jasper standing right beside Alice to catch her as her balance ran away.

Slowly, her eyes cleared. She looked directly behind me where Edward was, and gave him a long and cold stare. She seemed to be speaking to him silently though her apparent anger made me feel as if Edward was not getting the usual "I've missed you, brother" comment…nor anything very nice either.

Edward did not like what she was saying either. He slipped his hands around my waist and held me tightly to him, as if never letting me go. I half-turned in his tight embrace and pressed a chaste kiss to his neck, feeling him relax a little.

"I can't do it, Alice," he whispered, almost too soft for me to hear. "I can't take that away from her."

"She is willing for you to take that away from her. One day, you will find that you will not have that choice. It is either you or heaven now…but the time will come when you do not even have this choice anymore." Alice sighed and walked away, the other Cullens following.

"You know, it's not as if I can't hear what you are saying. You might as well tell say it straight out instead of pretending I'm not here," I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers. "If it's the same argument as last time, you might as well tell me. You do owe me the explanation."

"You heard that?" Edward asked, his voice raising in disbelief. "We weren't supposed to be speaking at an understandable pace…"

"You guys were speaking at a normal pace as far as I could tell." I paused for a moment. "You need to stop changing the topic. What was that about?"

"Walk with me," was all he said as he slipped his arm around my waist and headed toward the doors.

A long period of silence ensued until it seemed like tension was building. Something was wrong – something was bothering him. I was just about to break the deafening silence when he beat me to it. " Alice can see the future, and the images she gets are haunting her, making it very hard for her to do anything. They were about the same thing every single time." He stopped walking. I looked up to see his golden eyes – the pain and torture they held, and most of all, the love.

"It's about me and all the ways that I could die, isn't it?" I whispered. He slowly nodded his head. " Alice wants these images to stop, so she figured the only way is to change me into a vampire?" Again, a nod. "Change me, then." I mentally kicked myself for being so blunt – for speaking without thinking – for putting Edward in such a situation.

"I can't, Bella. Humanity is a precious thing – it's more precious than almost anything in this world, and I can't take that from you and leave a monster behind." His voice was so soft in the end that it was hard for me to hear him.

"You are not a monster. You and your family are the last on the list of people anyone would call a monster. Victoria is a monster even _if_ she is listed among the faeries; James is a monster. You are not. You love and experience emotions and you try for the best for what you are given. No monster would be willing to even _consider_ being good…do you hear me?" I surprised myself with the amount of emotion I poured out.

"But…I still can't take away your humanity. There are no pills for regrets, Bella, and it will be too late once you realize that you valued humanity more than anything else in the world." He stared at me as if pleading me to understand.

"I care not about humanity. I'm just about to loose it anyway. Can't you see? My curse is pulling tighter on me to that cliff I'm to fall off of, and there is nothing I can do about it. I don't care if I die or not…but…I've only just seen love, felt love, and I want to glory in it for a much longer time. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you…" I sighed, mentally kicking myself again for sounding so selfish. I cleared my head, dropping my voice so low I could barely hear it myself. "Yet, if you don't want me by your side for eternity, I understand. Just know that I love you, wherever you are, and be safe…and…" He cut off my words with a kiss that immediately made my legs turn to pudding. When he broke away, I tried very hard to keep tears in, but a few still escaped. I felt cold thumbs brushing them away.

"Never ever say that. Never say that…" he trailed off. I watched in curiosity as Edward suddenly seemed very nervous. He took several deep breaths; his brows were furrowed as he seemed to be thinking very hard.

Just as he was about to say something, Sophie burst through a side passage laughing and screaming bloody murder. She suddenly noticed that she had company, and tried very hard to compose her face while trying to hurry away at the same time. A moment later, Jacob burst through the same passage. Oblivious of his audience, he caught up to Sophie and began a tickling attack on a very horrified-looking Sophie.

I giggled at the scene while Edward chuckled. Deciding that I had enough amusement for the day, I tried cleared my throat but ended up with an unladylike snort when I could not control my giggles. This made Edward lose all control and laugh, which made me laugh too. The combined volume of our laughter made Jacob suddenly realize that he had an audience. The looks on their faces made be bend over and lean heavily on Edward to prevent from falling. The trouble was, he was half-depending on my support to stay on his feet, and we ended up in an unceremonious heap on the ground, still laughing. Jacob and Sophie's faces were very red with embarrassment.

When we finally caught our breaths, Jacob and Sophie were quite pale in anticipation. With one look at each other, we waved them off (after thanking them for a good laugh) and continued our stroll. Not a mention of our previous conversation was mentioned again.

The entire months of August and September were the busiest months of my life. It seemed as if the whole kingdom was both holding its breath until the fated day as well as trying to make merry these last two months and prepare for the big festival. I could have sworn that preparation for this took longer than it takes to prepare a wedding. Colors and flowers had to be hand-chosen and hand-picked. Menus for the guests were prepared and edited over and over again. Robes and dresses had to be dyed and made and then cut.

I was amazed that I actually made through the two busy months without so much as a scratch…even if it was due to the fact that I had twenty-four-hour vampire 'guards' to catch me and move me out of the way. However, that did not spare me from wasting countless amounts of money because the damage I had done.

On the day that I wore a red skirt, I happened to pass a bull. Although Alice dragged me away in the nick of time, the bull destroyed a cheap jewelry shop and I had to pay for all the jewelry that was in the shop – a whopping total of 2,500 gold coins. There was another day when I knocked into a beer barrel that was used as a stopper for a cart of full beer barrels, and the cart would have knocked me over and gave me a good concussion had not Emmett noticed in time. The result was that it tipped over a market stall full of fabrics, which meant another grand total of 4,500 coins to 'buy' the beer-stained fabrics and 700 coins to repair the stall.

As the day drew nearer and nearer, the entire palace went into a frenzy of weaving, cooking, cleaning, decorating, and whatnot. I only stayed with Edward in the garden, library or in either of our rooms, trying hard not to break anything. Edward was always there with me – at night to hum my lullaby so I could sleep and during the day to save me.

The night before my birthday, I was informed by a too-excited-for-her-own-good Alice that Edward was taken by his brothers to prepare for something and to hunt, and that she was to stay by my side and help me make preparations for the grand day tomorrow.

Sure enough, I was awoken before the sun awoke, almost thrown into a bath tub and was scrubbed until I was sure I would sparkle if I could. Over the next four hours, I met with hair-stylists, make up specialists, tailors, shoemakers, and whatnot. I lost track of how many 'specialists' I met after fifteen in the first hour. The ladies-in-waiting hurried in and out of the room nonstop. If I didn't know better, I would have thought everyone was trying to bring gifts to some sort of fae who had made his or her appearance known.

By the time everyone had done their work, the celebrations had already started in the city. Before I left, a floor-length mirror was brought in. The color theme this year seemed to be red. The entire dress was red with a light pink underskirt. The outer layer was arranged in three flounces that revealed the embroidered underskirt hem. The top had a built-in corset with thin see-through red fabric. The sleeves, of the same material, were a lighter red and flowed out.

My hair was brought up in a messy-looking bun set with pink carnations braided with fresh jasmines. According to the hair-stylist, the jasmines and carnations were specially treated to be fresh the entire day.

Just then, Flora, Fauna, and Periwinkle arrived in three swirls of faerie dust. I was, at the time, bare of any jewelry. They took one look at me before they took their wands out. Flora conjured a pink-tainted gold tiara set with rubies **(A/N: there is such a thing as natural pink-tainted gold. All gold from the Black Hills are more pink in color than gold…just a random fact out there…lol)**. Fauna grabbed a thin rose quartz beaded necklace with a silver-lined heart-shaped ruby pendant. Periwinkle waved her wand, and light pink gloves slid onto my hands.

"Hello dear!" they shouted at the same time once they were finished. "It's been so long since we last seen you. You were so small then…but…oh! Have you grown! How are you?"

"Never better, Flora, Fauna, and Peri!" I replied cheerfully. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem, dear. Now, we're off to the festivities and you take care of yourself!" A wave of their wands and they disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving me struggling in a shower of faerie dust.

Alice dragged Sophie in the room with her the next moment, a box of accessories in tow. She gasped when she saw me. "I guess the faeries had paid their visit early," she stated in a tone that sent me into a fit of giggles. "These aren't needed then…" Her eyes brightened and her shock seemed to go down the drain. "And oh! I should have thought to ask them faeries earlier. Their selections are always so…surreal and heavenly. Look at you! Edward would have a heart attack!"

I blushed scarlet at the last comment. "I don't want him to have a heart attack," I mumbled, hiding my face.

Rosalie came in calling Alice. As soon as she saw me, she gaped, which did not help the blushing. If anything, I blushed harder. She shook her head fiercely as if suddenly remembering her task. " Alice, Edward said he'd murder you if you don't bring Bella down…something about not seeing her for too long…"

"Come then."

Alice helped me slip into red slippers that, to my relief, were not as high as the one she was wearing – only nearing two inches. She half carried, half walked me towards the central staircase. Before we turned the corner to the stairs, she yelled out, "Edward, I'm bringing her down, but you better stay out of my head and turn around if you want to live until tomorrow!"

She peeked around the wall. Satisfied, she carried me down the stairs, setting me in front of Edward whose back was turned. Immediately, he twirled around and seemed to be stunned. He made hesitant steps towards me as if he did not recognize me anymore. My cheeks heated under his shocked stare.

"Bella?" he questioned, his golden eyes pouring into mine.

"Do I look that bad?"

"Not bad…you look gorgeous…more than gorgeous. Magnificent…beautiful…heavenly…" he breathed as he neared me, his sweet breath blowing in my face. Swiftly, he leaned in and kissed me slow and long – a kiss that left both of us breathing heavily and ignoring Alice's protests of 'watch the lipstick!' "Happy Birthday, Bella," he grinned.

I grinned back at him, practically beaming. "Thank you."

* * *

**Please drop a review. I think I really need encouragement and/or constructive criticism. There's roughly two chapters before my final chapter (plus/minus an epilogue) starts and it will take some effort...**

**--Cathy**


	25. Sixteenth Birthday

**A/N: Who would've thought that the first week of summer would be so busy?! I basically spent the entire last week sorting through my school stuff and cleaning out my school-infested room. And then, I got addicted to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Goodness, I love that book! So yes, some of the parts in this chapter are inspired/based off of that book (including some of the language used). I really like this chapter (except, perhaps, the ending). I'll write my excuse for that later...I think you guys want to read the chapter before I ramble on and on ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! (sobs)**

* * *

The palace was decorated even more admirably than all of my previous fifteen birthdays added together. Real flowers and embroidered flowers were twisted together into banquets of various shapes and sizes and placed in strategic places throughout the entire palace. Scents of the garden wafted in from certain open windows and scented candles replaced the normal ones. Just the scents in the hallways were almost overwhelming my senses. 

Mother and Father had hired a team of 'confetti-reloaders'. As Edward escorted me into the ballroom, confetti burst out from the ceiling, littering the already-confetti-littered-ground with even more confetti and landing on Edward and me. I looked back as the next couples were treated with the same shower of confetti. I giggled at their shocked faces. Bet they didn't expect another shower so soon!

And then we reached the ballroom itself. With a touch of faerie magic, seven thousand jasmine and freesia extract-scented candles were floating at the same level as the sixteen giant chandeliers in all their glory. All sixteen were lit brightly, although eight had colored screens placed over them to cast light of a different color.

Outside the palace, great banners and streamers hung throughout the city. A carnival was set up in the middle of the city and the flood of people there was amazing. Jovial and full of mirth, Edward led me to the stables and rode with me to greet everyone. Surprisingly, it was overcast. Edward just seemed to glow dimly and did not sparkle in his usual glory.

The crowds tried to part a way as soon as they saw me. I laughed as I tried the different games. When I paid for the test your strength, I tried to hit my hardest, but only managed a poor five percent. Edward, who was far stronger than me, hit a full one hundred and won me a great furry white bear that I fell in love with at first sight. Delighted as I was, I ran up to him and he twirled me around and kissed me, earning rounds of clapping and 'aww's from the surrounding crowd.

However, despite his outside cheer, Edward seemed overly tensed. Every kiss he stole had a desperate edge to it. Every hug he gave had an underlying melancholy. Every twirl and every dance was sad in its own way. My curse and my prophecy was about to come true. Neither of us knew whether the next kiss, the next hug, the next dance could, or would, be our last.

When twilight came and the carnival was slowly closing down for the street dances held throughout the city, Edward walked me to where the horse was kept. As I was just about to climb on, he suddenly whirled me around and kissed me, hard. The kiss seemed to break all of the barriers he had meticulously set to keep me safe. His hands hungrily traced my face, fingering my hair, as if trying to memorize everything. My hands were in his hair, trying to bring him impossibly closer to me. When we both went up for a breath, he whispered my name. I faintly caught the desperation and desolation in his voice – as if he was afraid, as if he was unsure what would happen.

"I am going to be okay," I whispered, trying to comfort him. It did no good. His golden eyes were full of love though tremulous. He shook his head…once…twice…

"It is twilight," he said simply. "A time when the day ends and the night begins – a time when the dark and mysterious takes over the good and knowing. Are you afraid of it?"

"Everything has its own mystery. Darkness has its own beauty, doesn't it? The moon and stars – wonderful splashes of light that shines from the heavens, reminding us that everything has a good side," I replied, snuggling close to his chest.

Silent, he lifted me up on the horse before coming up behind me. The bright lights of the palace leading the way back home.

Home. The Palace. In all its sparkling delights, it could not dispel the feeling of doom and anxiety I had. My unwillingness to come back to it so soon made the quiet trip seem so much shorter. I remembered a saying I read somewhere: 'The future is uncertain'. How true that was! Even with Alice, our very local, very friendly vampire fortuneteller could not be certain of what fortunes will befall on this very joyous but melancholy day. Wow, I sound so pessimistic.

The stable boy was handed the reins as Edward and I made our way to the indoor celebrations in the castle. Mother and Father were grinning largely at Edward and me. The dancing and music stopped in mid-beat as we walked down the red carpet to the thrones on the other side of the ball room. The click of my not-so-tall heels and Edward's boots echoed throughout the hall, sounding very lonely.

After immeasurable time, I finally stepped onto the dais with Edward where my parents were waiting. I smiled at the captured audience and gave a small wobbly curtsy as Father started to speak.

"Friends and acquaintances of Italy: I welcome you all here on this enchanting day when my lovely daughter, Isabella – " I curtsied again " – turns sixteen summers old. In honor of this wondrous occasion, I present to my dearest Isabella her official Crown of the Heir and this statue named in her name." A door opened and in rolled a white-marble statue of a beautiful young maiden, surrounded with flowers. Her eyes looked skyward as if searching for some hidden meanings of life. In the multi-colored light of the ballroom, her lovely dress with intricately carved flowers shined and sparkled. "The flower-maiden: Mistress Isabella."

Following after the entrance of the statue, three noble officers arrived. The center one carried on a royal red pillow the Crown of the Heir – a crown made before the beginning of time from the finest and purest spider-silk gold and bestowed to the First Prince of Italy by the Faerie King himself. Despite the flickering lights from the candles, the crown shone with its own golden light. When I knelt before my father and he placed the crown within the circlet of flowers that adorned my hair, I suddenly felt light hearted and free. A faint glowing aura surrounded me for a moment, and in that moment, I felt as if everything was possible. When it faded, the crowd burst into applause that seemed to last forever.

At last, the musicians started the dance with a quick sarabonde. Father took my first dance of the evening – my first dance ever with my father. He led me well, though I was not as graceful as when I was dancing with Edward. Uncountable times I accidentally stepped on his feet, but Father, being the kind father he is, never winced nor acknowledged. The dance ended with a final swirl and bow. I wobbled much, but had somehow managed to save my dignity by not falling.

Edward asked for my next dance. In fact, he asked for every dance for the rest of the night. "May I be so bold as to reserve your person for my dancing pleasure this night?" he had asked with a twinkle in his eye. I only blushed and nudged him shyly in reply, to which he chuckled melodiously.

After much spirited dancing, Edward led me away from the room. I was very confused, and inquired many times of our destination. He seemed more nervous than usual, and his cold grip on my hand was very firm, as if he was afraid that I could escape and disappear any moment.

He led me through the decorated portion of the palace into an unused part – a portion that I have no memory of. The long, dark hallways and damp smell spoke of its disuse in the ages, and the sudden chill told me that we were walking a gentle slope. Finally, the way ended with a stone wall. Edward grinned at me in the dimness. Before I could comment on the dead end, he pushed on the stone and it revealed a room of sparkling wonders.

There were mirrors of all shapes and sizes as well as crystals shinning with an unearthly light. The mirrors each reflected the lights until it was very hard to find its source. The place was bright and beautiful, and although the memories of my other encounter with such a cave (for indeed it should be known as one), they did not dampen my pleasure. The ground was matted with scented moss and there was even a small stream gurgling its way through the room, adding its crystalline clear music to the scene.

"How –" I began.

"I found it on accident one evening. I deemed it a wondrous place and pleasant enough to not remind you of the cave of mirrors in my own country," he answered simply.

He led me onto a moss-covered rock protruding like a small dais in the middle of the 'room' and knelt on one knee.

My mind raced. _He's not going to…do what I think he's going to do!_

"Princess Isabella von Swan," he began. He seemed to swallow nervously as he took my hand in his and pulled from his pocket a small velvet box. _Oh God! He is!_ I thought. His eyes bore into mine as he continued. "I have to thank you, first, for making the past year of my life the most beautiful and wondrous in my entire…existence. You have made me realize that all is not lost in the world and that there is a well-founded reason to continue to live. You have taught me how to enjoy myself and my existence as well as" he cleared his throat uneasily "love. I have come to realize that I have found my other half – a half that I never knew I silently craved for – and the fact that I could not live without it." He opened the small box, revealing a single beautiful ring – the rare pink-tainted gold ring set with two sapphire hearts embracing a bigger diamond. "Will you give me the greatest of happiness in agreeing to be my wife?"

I swayed on my feet as voices came flooding through my head – arguing voices:

_"Marry him! You know you want to!" said my selfish side._

_"But I can't! The curse shall take me away from him tonight. I can't bear him that much sorrow!" the other side interjected. _

_"He doesn't care! He knows your state, and he still proposed! You love him, say yes!" _

_"Reject it. You do not deserve him. You'd only leave him grieving should you accept right now."_ **(A/N: darn...this sounds like Ella Enchanted again...)**

Back and forth the voices argued as I continued to sway. Tears slid down my cheeks as I struggled to keep quiet about my inner turmoil. My other side won. As more tears poured from my eyes, I dropped to my knees in front of him. I looked into his eyes, which were full of confusion.

"I can't. I want to, but I can't. You know very well that I will die today, and I cannot bear it if…I left you in such a…"

"I don't care. I don't care if it's only for an hour or for a day. I love you…and I my life would have no more reason to continue…" his voice hitched "should the unthinkable occurs. Marry me, please," he breathed.

He hugged me close to his chest. I felt so safe there, so protected and sweet. Yet, for once, I had nothing to say. I only silently nodded my consent and a quietly mumbled 'yes'.

He immediately stilled. "Did I hear concurrence?"

I looked at him in the eye, tears still trailing down my cheeks, but I smiled at him. At once his face brightened, and he stood up, twirling me around the room, laughing throughout. I laughed with him, joy and delight pulsing through my body. He kissed me – a sweet lingering kiss that made me want to beg for more – before slipping the beautiful ring on left hand ring finger. It fit perfectly, shining in the light of the room. This moment of happiness blossomed in both our memories amidst all the frightening ones like a candle in the dark or a single star shining brightly in the sky.

We had no idea how long we stayed in that wonderfully bright room. We just sat there, bathing in each other's company and enjoying the scents, sounds, and feelings flying about the room. If I did not know better, I would say that we were in a faerie safe-haven, though we were not.

Immeasurable time passed when Edward informed me that the celebrations were still continuing and that many people were starting to notice the absence of the Princess. Reluctantly, I led the way back through the damp corridors and brightly lit hallways to the grand ballroom.

I was leading the way into the last arch before the turn to the ballroom when Edward completely stilled. His eyes glazed over, and his expression grew from one of shock to one of horror. Quickly he tried to drag another direction, yelling at me to run. We were too late.

As soon as we turned, Victoria appeared from a tall column of purple smoke that had me nearly choking. She cackled vehemently – a laugh that made the hairs on my neck stand up straight. She was no longer the grief-stricken Victoria we had seen on our way back. A determined faerie set on revenge had taken over her. "My dear little princess," she snarled, her voice full of venom, "how beautiful you are with your crown shining upon your head." I felt Edward's hands tighten around mine. "I recall that today is your sixteenth birthday. Let me congratulate you on reaching such a wondrous age." Edward growled. The faerie merely glanced at Edward. "It is so relaxing to feel very helpless is it not?" **(A/N: I had trouble trying to get this through, so I'm going to tell it outright: Victoria kind of 'froze' Edward so he could not move, but it does not dull his senses so he knows what is going on and stuff.)**

She stepped forward; a long thin finger reached out and touched me, trailing down my cheek. I flinched at her touch. Beside me, Edward growled, the sound vibrating through both of us. When she withdrew, I smelled, rather than felt, the blood that seeped through the trail her finger had made. Struggling to keep conscious, I gripped Edward's hand tightly.

Victoria laughed again as I tried to feverishly distract myself from the rusty and salty blood that was beginning to soak into my collar. "Do not worry about the curse, dear. I shall take every care to make sure you last as long as possible." I thought she was finished, but her finishing words chilled me to the bone: "With your _dearest_ Edward watching you suffer!"

I briefly wondered what she had planned and where the others were when ominous purple clouds started to swirl around me. The clouds made the smell of blood stronger. As everything started to black out, the last thing I saw was Edward suddenly breaking into uncontrollable shudders. The last thing I heard was his voice shouting my name. The last thing I felt was his hand trying to pull me close, yet loosing the battle. Then, I was in a blessed yet anxious blackness.

* * *

**So yes, I said I would have an excuse for the kinda bad ending: I was reading Darcy's Story by Jane Alymer (which is kind of like a fanfic to Pride and Prejudice that is actually published and everything...and I was at the part where Miss Elizabeth was rejecting Darcy's proposal the first time and it made me all kind of depressed and everything (sorry for the spoiler, if you haven't read the book) because Darcy was so sad and depressed (I'm an emotional reader).**

**But anyways, I have decided to change my epilogue into an actual chapter, because currently, it certainly does not feel like an epilogue, but rather a real ending. Therefore, I have only two more chapters to post (and no epilogue unless I suddenly have an urge to write something else). That's my news for the day ;). Please be very kind and drop a review. I like to hear from everyone!**

**--Cathy**

**P.S. I got the chance to update the picture to Bella's engagement ring as well as her hair style for this and last chapter. To view it, go to my profile and click on Pictures for Sleeping Beauty; and then scroll to the bottom for the newest pictures.**


	26. Wishes and Torture

**(A/N): It is here! The second-to-last chapter! I won't ramble here so you could read it. The song here is called "My Destiny" by Trish Thuy Trang. It's really, really pretty (and a little sad), but I still encourage people to listen to it. A link is in my profile, as always ;).**

** Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Voices and images gradually filled the darkness, the endless darkness that was beginning to make me fear it instead of embrace it. Voices. Angry voices that never seemed to cease came in waves and waves. My head hurt – it was one of those times when you felt so sick and that everything was receding from you. Everything was so far away even if I could see them crystalline clear. There was Mother screaming at me, making angry faces at me that I had never seen her do; there was Father, yelling at me for being an idiot; there was Edward, looking at me with hatred before turning his back on me and walking away.

I had no idea what was happening in my mind. I did not know what I did to deserve all this anguish. It made me feel so hopeless and weak. The last image of Edward turning away from me tore my heart apart. I sank to my knees, crying and sobbing. Everything seemed so far away. Any attempt to move closer would make them recede even further away from me. I watched, my head about to burst with fear and loneliness, as everything slowly diminished and disappeared into the returning darkness. Dread and fright taking over all of my senses, and I screamed. I screamed and screamed until I felt myself being lifted away from that dreadful place and landing somewhere where everything felt more real.

My breathing was quick and shallow, my throat hurt from such abuse as screaming shrilly. The first real emotion, if you could call it that, was coldness. Wherever I was, the coldness was bone-chilling, causing me to give an involuntary shudder. When I tried to move my arms, I felt shackles around them – long and heavy shackles that made me unable to move my arms because of its sheer weight. I realized that I was sitting against a cold stone wall, which was as well since I could not possibly stand up with all the weights of the shackles and chains.

Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings while moving myself to a more comfortable position, rattling the metal chains a little. Everything was dark around me. So dark, in fact, that I could see no difference between opening and closing my eyes. I could not even see my hands even when I took the effort to bring them in front of my face.

"Where am I?" I whispered to the darkness, hoping to bring myself comfort. However, my voice just seemed lost and confused and seemed to break the brittle silence. Gathering my courage, I sang softly to keep myself company.

_Moonlight high above the trees  
such a peaceful night it is.  
By myself I'm sitting here  
the memories are clear  
of love I never could reveal._

_There's a gentle swaying breeze  
while my eyes are filled with tears.  
All the things you couldn't see  
the love that I still feel  
I never thought you'd ever leave._

Of course, he never left me…but the loneliness and the fear I felt in me were even more hurtful than otherwise…so I believed…

_Silently through all the years  
my heart aches 'cause you're not here.  
Took for granted you'd be there  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams.  
All the time could never heal  
what I've lost and what I feel.  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny.  
_

Edward. He was the only one I thought of – not Mother nor Father; just Edward. He was my love, my other half, my life. I mentally scoffed at how much like a lovesick puppy I sounded, even though part of me admitted that I was a lovesick puppy.

_Sadness cuts my heart so deep.  
What a life it could've been!  
By myself in disbelief  
With misery and grief  
this never was supposed to be._

_Twilight glimmers in the stream.  
Soon another day begins.  
Wishing you were here with me  
to share new memories  
and all the secrets that I keep._

Edward. Please continue to live on and be safe! Don't do anything stupid. Nothing would hurt more than I already feel if you did something to yourself! I wished now that he could read my mind from wherever he was at the moment or that I could somehow pass the message to him. Silent tears fell from my eyes. I remembered the last time I cried, when he was there to comfort me and hold me.

_Silently through all the years  
my heart aches 'cause you're not here  
Took for granted you'd be there  
I never showed I cared  
and now you're only in my dreams  
All the time could never heal  
What I've lost and what I feel  
You were taken far away  
and now it's just too late  
and fate has sealed my destiny_

As the last notes of the song trailed off, I broke into sobs and cried, not bothering to wipe away my tears because that would just remind me too much.

"Bella? Is that you?" a familiar voice called, disbelief apparent. I stopped in mid-sob and turned, frantically searching for the owner of that voice, but to no avail. The place was too dark.

"Edward? Is that you? Where are you?" Try as I might, I could not prevent the happy smile that was crawling on my lips. I could laugh and burst with delight if I could…but I couldn't, so I tried to keep still.

"If my judgment is not clouded, I'd say somewhere about a hundred paces in front of you. Are you alright?" His voice was full of anxiety and concern…and relief?

"I'm alright, now that you're here. I'm tied my chains that are too heavy for me to move around easily though. Are you alright?" I wanted to laugh – I wanted to laugh loud and clear and shout to the world that I was not alone – that Edward was still here with me.

"Yes, though my situation is not much better. The chains on me are completely made of reinforced iron and thick as a cow's thigh bone, if I may say so myself. I've tried for ages, but I have not managed to even weaken it." He sighed in defeat although I detected a hint of a smile and badly suppressed delight in his voice.

"Well, considering that it's Victoria who's holding you captive, she must have some way to make sure that you'll stay captive," I answered, also with a sigh.

"Are you sure you are okay? Victoria was feeding you some sort of potion that was labeled 'Dark Dreams' before dragging me away to this place where I could not even see my hands. And then, I heard you screaming, and there was nothing I could do…" His voice broke as if he was trying hard not to cry or recall those memories. "That was the worst moment of my life – knowing that I could help you, but I can't. I think I sunk into despair until your singing slowly brought me out of that…"

"Hush, don't cry. I'm okay, and you're okay. That's all it matters, right?" I paused. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered, but he said no more, letting the quiet take over.

We sat in the deafening silence for an immeasurable amount of time. I broke it first. "You know what is terrifyingly sad for me? I don't get to choose how I die. If I have a say in this matter at all, I would choose how I die, where, and…maybe…for whom. That would be much better than…say…tripping over a rock and just _happened_ to land in a trap designed to kill bears and lions."

I heard a sharp intake of breath at the far end. "Don't say that! Have you no care for what I would feel if you die?! Have you no inhibitions to being pessimistic?" I winced at how hurt and angry the sweet voice sounded.

"I have hopes, yes. My only hope is to be free from this curse and have my own say in these matters. It would be freedom beyond relief, you know." I sighed softly, shaking my head. _Like that's going to happen_. "Edward, promise me that you'd continue to live on as if nothing has happened…should something befall on me and I could no longer be beside you."

"No." So simply said, yet so powerful.

He made a sound, as if he was going to say more, when a faraway door opened, creaking on its old hinges, and then shut with a boom. A small light was brought into my view – a faint torch accompanying a person who was faintly glowing purple. Instinctively, I knew it was Victoria. As she came closer, the quiet clink of her boots against the floor could be heard growing louder. When she stood about twenty paces to the right, she started to slow.

"Well, well, isn't this nice. The two lovers are having their last chat and expressing some final wishes." Edward growled at the comment.

"Don't you dare touch her," Edward threatened in a voice deep and commanding. Though it sent shivers down my spine, Victoria merely waved it away.

"You are in no position to say that." She waved an arm and several hundred candles lighted at the same time, illuminating the entire dungeon, and causing me to shut my eyes in the sudden light.

When my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, I took in my surroundings. Victoria, in all her evil glory, was standing in the middle of the gigantic room that looked to be one of the haunted grand ballrooms. Blood was hideously splattered in various random places and several skeletons of long-dead people lay strewn about. The air seemed to have suddenly grown colder.

However, as he had predicted, Edward was about a hundred paces directly in front of me, tied with chains thick enough to bind a hundred cows down at once; only ending in a small cuffs where his hands and legs were bound. Tears prickled into my eyes at the sight of him.

"Enjoy your last view of her. I am being very courteous to you. She won't be the same again," Victoria sneered, releasing an evil laugh that made my ears hurt and my head spin.

I heard the soft clink of her boots against the floor as they made their way toward me. I kept my face emotionless and cold, looking only at the floor and occasionally peeking at my engagement ring. The thought that only hours ago, I was safe in that secluded cave with Edward, brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes. I breathed in deeply to keep strong. I must keep strong. I must…

And a pair of purple boots suddenly appeared in my view. "Look at me, girl!" Victoria commanded. When I remained stone-still, her boots flashed, revealing three-inch-high stiletto heels. I felt her eyes upon me as she moved the heel over to my hand, placing it on the bone connecting my index finger and my wrist. "Look at me!" she commanded again. I merely turned my head to the side, preparing myself for the pain. I did not have to wait for long. The next moment, her heel dug into my hand until I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming out. Blood pounded to my head, and I smelled the blood from my bitten lips slowly meandering its way down my chin.

I peeked at Edward through the pain – the excruciating pain – and saw what I had no wish to see. Small purple creatures with big ears were all around him, covering his mouth and kept him from moving, but they also forced his eyes on me. I quickly closed my eyes, trying to breathe deeply against the pain from my hand. There were two deafening snaps as I suddenly knew that both bones that connected my index and middle fingers to my wrist were snapped in half, if not worse. I nearly blacked out from the pain that was pounding and hammering on my head.

And still, Victoria continued on, commanding me too look at her. Soon, I believed that I had left of my right hand was a bloody mess of broken bones, torn skin, blood vessels, and nerves that precariously held my hand together. The pain from my hand numbed me from any further pain on that side, though it had not prepared me for the same torture to my other hand. When the first bone broke, I screamed in shock and surprise as well as the pain coming from another set of nerves that had yet to be numbed.

When Victoria had a small break, I opened my eyes again and immediately looked towards Edward. He was slumped against the wall on the other side, and still in the same treatment. I searched his face for signs of emotion, but I could not see enough of his features to make a good judgment. His eyes, however, were filled with pain, hate, love, and fear. His eyes were coal black, but there was no mistaking the fear that was flashing now and then through his eyes.

I was completely numb. It felt just like six months ago with James, except this pain was worse. I decided that I would gladly take his way of all the bones breaking at once than Victoria's breaking each bone individually. As she took the pains to crack my leg bones, I felt myself gradually loosing control. The numbness was taking over everything until I could not feel the pain anymore. I could no longer control the screams of pain and agony as each bone was broken. The control gradually dimmed until, like before, I was in the blessed state of only just hearing and no longer feeling.

My mind was more detached than before, and I almost smiled to myself in amusement as I saw how hard a time Victoria was having breaking my leg bones. I knew they were cracking, yet they weren't breaking as some of the thinner bones were doing. My vision was starting to blur. My blood was beginning to pool about me and I found myself mildly surprised at the fact that I was still conscious.

Just as I was about to loose all hope and test to see if I could try drifting away, the hall brightened once…twice…thrice…before dimming until I could barely make out the figure of Edward, held down and tightened by the creatures, his eyes shaking with anger, grief, fear, and glazed over in what seemed to be shock. Three columns of smoke – faerie smoke – that disappeared to reveal Fauna, Flora, and Periwinkle **(A/n: I know that it should be Meriweather, but due to a mistake earlier, I have to keep constant :)).**

Victoria cursed under her breath before straightening, muttering a simple spell to dispel my blood that had soaked into her purple robe. I briefly wondered how much blood do I have left within me….

"We, by the order of the Faerie Royalty, hereby command thee to stop and receive thy command from Their Majesties for thy punishment to revoke an approved curse and take the matters into thy own hands, thereby breaking Faerie Code Number 50892," said Flora, holding a piece of shinning golden parchment. "'Victoria is then stripped of all her Faerie status and reduced to a state, magic bound, where she could not harm even a fly, bee, ant; which implies that she cannot harm anything, no matter living, once living, will be living, or never lived.' You may thank Their Majesties," she continued.

The situation made me want to laugh. It seemed so totally absurd that this should come now.

Victoria, however, was having none of it. She made as if to escape, but the three faerie messengers were against her. They raised their wands at the same time, pointing at the same unknown spot as what looked to be sparkling light essence slowly leaked from Victoria's body, joining a gradually increasing ball of light as Victoria's body grew dimmer and dimmer until she no longer shined so splendidly.

She let out an agonizing screech of pain as she raised her wand. The trickle of light leaking from Victoria's body stopped as it was diverted into a small spinning ball that was spinning faster and growing brighter by the moment. Distracted by the spinning ball, I had not noticed that Victoria's magic had ceased to reinforce the shackles so that they were now thin, rusty and useless. Edward had broken free of the shackles, now that the creatures trapping him disappeared, and came running to me.

Time seemed to slow until I could see every step Edward took running towards me although he was, in reality, running lightning fast. Victoria's small ball of magic shaped itself into the darkest dagger I had ever seen. Edward was half way across the room when the faerie's head suddenly turned to stare at me with the reddest eyes I had ever seen. I watched as the dagger lost its connection to her and began to make its way towards Edward. In my head, I barely registered Victoria's ending speech: "They have to die!"

Edward, however, seemed oblivious to the fact that there was a deadly dagger pointing right at him. He dropped by my side, sobbing tearlessly as I tried to warn him of his danger. As the dagger approached closer and closer, I felt an amazing burst of energy and control. Determination filled my mind, keeping all the pain at bay as I moved to protect Edward. I had moved with such force that I slammed Edward into the wall. A split second later, I felt the dagger pierce my stomach and lodged there. It quickly disappeared, leaving another hole in me from which my stomach acid was leaking through. I swore softly before collapsing into Edward's arms, his mouth open in shock – pure shock. Fear and a thousand other emotions fled across his dark eyes, but none was as prominent as shock.

"I…g-got…my wish," I gasped. "I…c-c-choose…the way…I die." Edward was shaking his head no, as if suddenly realizing what had happened. "It's…not your…fault." I tried to smile at him. "I…l-l-love…y-you." My breathing hitched as I gritted my teeth against the pain in my stomach, which was beginning to burn.

"I love you, too, Bella. Please, don't leave me…don't leave me. I can't be alone. Don't leave me…" Edward murmured over and over again, kissing me softly on my forehead – the only part of me not bloodied by cuts and broken bones.

We were in our own world. We never heard Victoria's string of eloquent curses as the last of her powers were leeched away and she crumpled into a heap. There was no one but Edward and me, staring into each other's eyes. Until…I started to hear my heart slow and everything starting to black out.

"Be…safe," I gasped. And then, only then, everything turned dark.

* * *

**Hmm...I kind of like how it turned out. There were some gruesome parts to this chapter which made me very sad and reluctant to write it...but I think it has a sort of nice touch...but maybe I'm just hallucinating. And, before you ask, I just wanted to say that Edward was completely oblivious to the dagger until Bella moved in front of him to take it herself. Everything wiped from his mind except Bella, he could no longer think straight - a little 'stupid' on his part...and he felt immense guilt. As to why Bella block it...she was afraid that it _could_ kill him. After all, Victoria did say that '_they_ have to die' and the dagger was magical instead of your regular steel/iron weapons...and since she wants Edward to be safe, she took it for him...  
**

**I'm kinda sorry for another cliffy, though...but I have a 'deal'/bribe for you: I'm pretty much finished with the ending chapter (it's in a final editing stage), and since it is the ending chapter, I'll be really greedy for once. The most reviews I've gotten for one chapter was 27. I want to break that. Encouragements, speculations on what would happen, or constructive criticism are welcomed with a cookie :). You can also say what you'd prefer the ending to be: a traditional fairy-tale/fable ending, good or bad (and there are several bad fairytale/fable endings that I know of)...or a not-so-traditional one.  
**

**So...here's the real bribe: I will post the last chapter ****on or before 9pm Central Time ****on  
Monday June 11, 2007 if I have more than 27 reviews  
Wednesday June 13, 2007 if I have between 20 and 27 reviews (inclusive)  
Thursday June 14, 2007 if I have between 14 and 19 reviews (inclusive)  
Friday June 15, 2007 if I have less than 14 reviews.**

**There you have it...:D. Please forgive me for being this greedy. I do like to hear from you as much as possible regarding this chapter and the next.**

**Also, Bella's hairstyle and engagement ring from the previous chapter is posted in my profile (under the link Sleeping Beauty). You are welcome to browse through them, if you wish. They may, however, contain some pictures/songs for the next chapter...****so here's your possible spoiler warning. ;)  
**

**--Cathy**

**P.S. The last chapter will be posted on Monday June 11! You did it! lol  
**


	27. Happily Ever After

**(A/N): Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to AmyGirl23 for her time-taking effort on typing up 1,000 'reviews.' and, of course, everyone else for providing me so much encouragement last chapter. I got 37 reviews!!! My treat: it's early! The song in here is called "Endless Love" and it's the theme song from the Chinese movie "The Myth", sung by Sun Nan and Han Hong. I'm not sure whether this is the original song or the changed version... I have a link in my profile that links to a version with subtitles (made by me :) since I can't find one with the right translations). I'll stop rambling now.  
**

** Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Happily Ever After**

I was drowning again. Everything was numb and everything was dark. Faintly, I heard muffled sounds, but one of them was the clearest. It was the voice of an angel – he was sad, and his voice seemed to break several times.

As I tried to listen and get closer to that beautiful voice, I felt myself sinking more and more – the voices got fainter and fainter until only the voice of my angel remained. When that had begun to fade as well, I felt as if I had touched the bottom of a deep pool, and I was fading as well.

A few moments later, the angel's voice had stopped completely, but I had stopped fading. The next second, I was being lifted up from this desolate bottom to the surface at an amazing speed. The darkness became lighter, but when I broke the surface, I screamed from the onslaught of pain and emotions. There was a burning, scorching pain on my neck that was spreading faster with each beat of my sluggish heart.

My nerves felt scorched in the vicinity of my stomach. It almost felt as if I was being dissolved – burnt alive. I tried to scream again, but my throat had closed, and I only managed a weak whimper.

Cold hands held me, and I felt myself being moved away. It stirred something in my stomach, causing me to gasp in pain. By now, though, the heat of the fire had far surpassed the sting of the wound in my stomach. In fact, the pain from my stomach was gradually fading, as were the pain from elsewhere in my body, as if some unknown hand was sewing me back together.

At first, there were intense pains in my arms and fingers, but I was too delirious to truly realize that it came from the resetting of all the shards of my finger and arm bones. The raging fire roared in my body, only to be dowsed temporarily by a sudden freezing that had my temperature dropping to below zero in less than a second. Only, a moment later, it came back with renewed force. The sheer agony of it took my breath away. My throat was burnt too raw to scream, and my entire body was paralyzed. I could not move. I could not speak. I was in hell. My only comfort came from the soothing voice of my angel who stayed by my side throughout.

After immeasurable amounts of time, even time stopped for me. It was as if I was racing a thousand hours a minute and then suddenly going into a second a year. I was muffled under a blanket, and now it was removed. I heard the distinct last beats of my heart – _thud…thud……thud…silence_. Feelings gradually returned throughout my body, starting from my heart and moving outwards in ripples. Gingerly, I tried to move one finger, and had to bite back a giggle as I felt it twitch.

I opened my eyes – everything was much clearer. I did giggle then. I am alive! I'm alive!

There was a shuffling noise, and I saw the relieved face of Edward swimming into view. He looked terrible – purple bruise-like bags hung under his eyes and his face seemed to be lined with worry. However, when I smiled at him, the lines disappeared.

"Thank God you're okay!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm okay. But, are you okay? You look too worried for your own good," I replied.

I reached up and cupped his cheek. "What happened?" His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into my hand.

"I changed you," he said simply. He opened his eyes, staring into mine until I could almost feel his emotions. "I was too selfish. I can't follow my promise and live on as if nothing happened if you can't be beside me. I can't follow my promise of not making our story into a tragedy if you aren't with me to prove it. I want a sweet faerie tale, Bella, not a bittersweet one. And for all my selfishness, I couldn't let you go, so I changed you."

Part of me knew that he spoke the truth. His guilt and sadness was so clearly visible that he appeared to be shrouded in a light haze of blues and greens. "Don't be guilty. I am feeling nothing other than delight at the thought of being by your side for as long as time allows." I paused. "That is, if you still want me…" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. The kiss was so intense without inhibitions or barriers that I thought I would have fainted if I could.

When I broke away, I was smiling so big, I thought my face would crack, and Edward grinned back at me, the haze of blues and greens lightening into incandescent sparkling whiteness. "You look like a silly goose when you grin like that, you know?" I teased.

"If I am a goose, then what would you be? Mrs. Goose?" he teased back. I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, which happened to be a particularly large pillow, and threw it at his face. Thus started the first pillow fight of my…what would you call it…next life?

"That doesn't answer the question." He smirked and pinned me down to the bed.

"Nah…I'd rather be a Cullen than a Goose. Are you saying that your name is Edward Goose now?" I inquired with a British accent before giggling. He was struggling not to smile, though his happiness was so apparent to me – sparkling and shining.

"Hey!"

"You're not angry, so don't even _attempt_ to pretend to be. You're glowing too bright and sparkly for that."

"Since when do I glow bright and sparkly without the sun?"

"Since I became your one and only sunshine without the sun!" I leapt up and threw another pillow at him.

Giggling like crazy maniacs, we raced around the room until he caught me by the waist and twirled me around. "Are you happy?" he inquired.

I only nodded, basking in his embrace. Little did he know that he was my sunshine and my stars – my heaven away from heaven…or maybe he did…. Who cared if I sounded so…um…clichéd?

-----

"Hurry up now, Bella, Edward's waiting, our families are waiting…heck, the entire peoples of two kingdoms are waiting!" shouted a flustered Alice dressed in her dark red rose bridesmaid dress.

I stepped out from the bathroom, the train of my gown trailing behind me. I took the time to reflect upon the past month. It felt like a true faerie tale. The entire kingdom was put to sleep and the city was encased by large bushes of thorns and dark leafless branches that disappeared as soon as Edward kissed me for the first time since my transformation. Since then, so many things had passed.

For example, the spilling of our engagement to our parents. I had never seen my parents happier when I told them that the curse was broken _and_ that I had accepted Edward's proposal. Of course, the not-so-fun part was when Edward spent nearly an entire day with Father and Mother under the 'pretense' of asking for their blessings. To this day, the day-long conversation still remained a mystery to me although I could tell that whenever I asked of it, I only got part-truths that sometimes made no sense at all.

As a vampire, I discovered that my ability was to be able to see what someone was feeling and/or thinking (through auras). And, of course, I could always tell a lie or part-truth when I hear it. Carlisle thought it suited me well – I was so perceptive of others before. Vampirism also enhanced my blessings from at birth, according to everyone, but I only agreed on voice. I enjoyed my singing a lot better, although it still sounded foreign sometimes. There was one other trait of mine that carried over strongly. I guessed that the 'Vampire God' decided to be very nice to me and made me indifferent to the smell of human blood. Sure, I could tell their different 'flavors', as Edward put it, but I – for the sake of everyone – do not want to drink it nor have anything to do with it. It never smelled bad, I guess…it smelled like various flowers and grass and whatnot…but never smelled like something edible. I mean, even when a flower smelled so sweet think of lilacs, you would never actually want to _eat_ it, would you?

Alice disrupted my thoughtful musings by pulling sharply on my hand. "I can't believe that you're being so slow. We have only fifteen minutes, and I still need to get you into the grand church with your bouquet and et cetera, et cetera. Would you spare me some worrying by starting to worry some yourself?!" I smiled. Trust Alice to always be there for you, taking your burdens. I smiled wider at my silent joke…Until Alice tugged on my gloved hand again. "Well? Stop smiling like an idiot and start walking! We don't have all day!"

I obeyed her orders, dropping back into my thoughts again.

The past month had been busy with wedding preparations. There was not a calm moment. Never once had I thought that weddings took so much time and effort to plan. Even working all day and night, we barely finished on time, but I finally made it through. My dress – the bride's dress – gave everyone the most headaches. I could have sworn that the women must have visited over a hundred clothing shops before finding the perfect one. It was strapless with light white sweater-sleeves, a dark red belt, and a flowing dress with little decoration that parted to reveal a white underskirt. Elegant, but simple – just the way I liked them. **(A/n: dress and tiara pictures in profile)** My tiara was a complex diamond one that held on to the thin veil trailing gracefully down my back. I still found it amazing that I was still _alive_ after all that shopping and wedding pains.

At that precise moment, Alice gave me a little push, causing me to fall into the coach in a very ungraceful manner. "Alice!" I reprimanded her, but she only looked at me as if to say 'you're the one who's not looking!' I harrumphed while rearranging my white dress before giving her a smile to say I'm sorry.

My calm interior broke then. I was going to get married. Every single thought hit me like a sack of crushed bricks. To say that I was suddenly nervous was a great understatement. I was excited, nervous – beyond nervous, delighted, scared, and a thousand other emotions all at once. It was simply not fair how quickly some things catch up to me.

The ride to the grand church where the wedding was to take place seemed awfully short. I wasn't ready…I'm too nervous…was my dress on okay? Do I look good enough? When Father helped me out of the coach, he immediately noticed my panic. "Calm, child. You'll be okay." He was speaking the truth. I shall be okay. I will be okay, if it's the last thing I do.

**(A/N: I hereby admit that I do not know the exact order nor vows and etc that are to be in a wedding. Please forgive me if some things are out of order or are wrong. I tried researching…but it got me more confused than before…so…cope with me! ;)**

The big doors of the church opened just as the first chimes of noon arrived. The old creaky hinges sang lowly, presenting me with a sense of anxiety as well as calmness. A red carpet led from the door all the way to the altar at the far end where heavenly light was shining in from the sky window above. And there Edward stood – a beautiful god that was beyond beauty. In his dark pants and suit with a bowtie the color of my belt, the mere sight of him blew my breath away.

I hooked my arm through my father's elbow, allowing him to escort me down the aisle as my sweet lullaby was played. My eyes were always on his golden ones, trying not to melt under his gaze then and there. He was ecstatic, I knew, as well as slightly shocked. He reached for my hand when I approached the altar and there I stayed, staring into his lovely eyes and ignoring everything, especially the droning priest, until Edward suddenly said, "I do," breaking our eye contact a moment to slip a ring onto my finger.

"Do you, Princess Isabella von Swan, take this man, Prince Edward von Cullen, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" the priest inquired.

"I do," I replied, mimicking Edward's actions.

It was not until much later that Edward spilled the secret of the two rings – plain gold rings with a single topaz set in the middle. The faeries had bestowed them to Edward, insisting that he used these two instead of the much more extravagant rings he had bought. There was a small latch within the two rings that fitted together, should they be united. The single ring they would create, adequately named Hope, would help bring light and beauty to all that was dark and ugly; and help us (should we need it) in the most inconspicuous manner. It was one of the best wedding gifts we received.

"By the power bestowed on me from The Holy God, I pronounce this couple husband and wife. Prince Edward, you may now kiss your bride," the priest said.

His lips landed on mine before the priest had time to finish. Tentatively his tongue brushed my lips, seeking entrance, to which I gave. I had no idea how long we stayed there, lip-locked. We were interrupted after too short a time, by my eyes, when someone loudly cleared his or her throat.

I broke away suddenly, only to see a slight audience. I grinned sheepishly while Edward did the same.

"Their Royal Majesties of Austria and Italy, fellow citizens of Austria and Italy, and other guests, I present to thee Mr. and Mrs. Edward von Cullen," the priest said proudly.

There was a moment of silence before everyone loudly clapped their hands and whistled. Our grins became bigger as I stepped off of the altar, escorted by Edward.

**(A/N: and now I'm completely clueless about what happens next…forgive me if I'm making/mixing stuff up…and I'm going to skip the bouquet-tossing, since I don't think I know how it works exactly…:)**

Outside, in the bright churchyard, the reception began. Father and I opened up the first dance to the floor when he congratulated me, with tears in his eyes, and told me how happy he was at the moment.

When the first dance ended, Edward took over as my partner and a beautiful song from the other side of the Silk Road was played. We sang to the duet as we danced, smiling and bathing in each other's love.

**(This is the translation of the Chinese-Chinese version of the song)**

_The familiar face in my dreams is the tenderness that I await.  
Even though tears flood the skies and earth, I'll never let go.  
Every moment passes in loneliness, because I have made a promise.  
Deeply touched moments between us, love must wake up._

_Throughout the ages only love will remain as a myth.  
Perpetual motion of tides will never bring regret to the promise of true love.  
After many painful toiling and struggling in the dark,  
Hold our hands together, never to part again._

Yet, the pain is over. Happiness awaits, does it not? The source of our woes and worries had gone, and there should be none to tear us apart – our bond is strong.

_Love that is capped by snow, will only be melted by the embrace of true hearts –  
The flame of love on a lamp in the wind never decreases and dies.  
Waiting for flowers to bloom, spring comes and goes, time laughs because I'm a fool.  
Heart is as cold as steel, letting the world to ruin, but I'll always be missing you._

Together forever. That was every loving couple's wish. Forever is a long time, but everything is better with a partner whom you love.

_Throughout the ages only love will remain as a myth.  
Perpetual motion of tides will never bring regret to the promise of true love.  
After many painful toiling and struggling in the dark,  
Hold our hands together, never to part again._

I smiled at the lyrics. "I love you," I whispered to him as we sang.

_Happy or sad times, its only love that's the eternal myth.  
No one forgets the ancient promise.  
Your tears become colorful butterflies on the sky.  
Love in the wind letting both hearts to fly freely._

"I love you, too," he whispered back to me.

_Happy or sad times, its only love that's the eternal myth.  
No one forgets the ancient promise.  
Your tears become colorful butterflies on the sky.  
Love in the wind letting both hearts to fly freely._

_You're the only beautiful myth in my heart._

"'You're the only beautiful myth in my heart,'" I quoted to Edward. He smiled in reply, holding me closer, twirling me around.

"And you, my dear Mrs. Cullen, are my heart and soul," he replied, sweeping me into a sweet kiss.

I knew it would be foolish of me to think that our eternity would be perfect. No matter how strong our bond and our love is, there would always be disagreements and disappointments. However, I know that our love and understanding would always win in the end…'till death do us apart.

And so, with tiny blemishes here and there, we lived happily ever after.

-----------------------------------_The End_-----------------------------------

* * *

**First of all, I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. Your reviews are awesome and they helped me keep going. I don't know what the story will turn out to be if I don't have your encouragement and tips and constructive criticisms. Hugs for all:) **

**It took me forever to find the song for this chapter. I must have switched between five thousand different beautiful duets before finally narrowing it down to two (the other one's called 'Somewhere Out There' by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram)****. From there, I asked my mom and brothers to vote, and they all unanimously agreed to the one here. I do like the ending though, if I may say so myself. I'll just state here that I'm a helpless (and hopeless) romantic that can't really stand bad/bittersweet endings. (I can't believe how many of you feared that I was going to make her die! lol...jk.)  
**

**I would still like reviews on how this chapter/entire story turned out. Even if it's the year 2050 or something...it doesn't matter...I'd still like to hear it if I can.**

**The vote for my next story is over. The winner is...(drumroll) Beauty and the Beast crossover (applause now). It is titled A Little Bit of Love.**

**Thank you guys so much, everyone. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Until next time,  
Cathy  
**


	28. New Story

**Just to let people know, my new story is a Beauty and the Beast crossover titled A Little Bit of Love (if you have a better title, please tell me). Please R&R.**

**Thanks,  
Cathy  
**


End file.
